What Lies Ahead For You Now?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: What if you aged mentally way before you did physically? Well that was the exact problem Natsumi Hitama lived with. Naruto OC story. Dont like dont read. Sorry I suck a descriptions -.-"
1. Chapter 1

Love becomes hate. Courage becomes fear. Trust becomes paranoia. These are all opposites that one time or another happen to us all. But what if it happened in reverse? What type of person would remain? Put all it backwards. Paranoia becomes trust. Fear becomes courage. Hate becomes love. No matter how you look at it, no matter what way you're going, it never happens like this that quickly. It usually takes until we are all far into our teenage years, maybe almost adult years before we even know where we stand on this earth. But what if it all happened earlier? What if you aged mentally way before you did physically? Well that was the exact problem Natsumi Hitama lived with.

Natsumi Hitama was a fourteen year old girl. Her family had abandoned her at her grandmother's at age three. Her grandmother was abusive and demanding. No matter what Natsumi did, her grandmother never approved. At age five, Natsumi wondered off on her own, escaping what she called the "hell-hole". She traveled for days before she collapsed in front of a building. When she awoke, she found herself in a small bedroom in a bed. Getting out and wondering around, she discovered she had collapsed in front of a young woman's home. After listening to her story, the woman asked Natsumi if she wanted to live with her, she had explained that her husband had died in the war, and she was unable to have children. Thrilled that she may have finally found a home, Natsumi stayed, letting this woman become the first, and only mother she had ever had in her lifetime, she, for the first time in her life, felt whole.

Several years went by. Natsumi got a job to help her mother pay for their home and for their food. Some times were rough, but they always pulled through it together. Natsumi had grown into a beautiful and mature teenage woman. Her mother had always said she was a goddess in disguse, but she just shrugged off her mothers comments.

Natsumi had recently taken interest in the younger ninjas in the village. She watched as they grew up together, trained together. Her mother was an older Jonin of the leaf village. After her husband had passed, she had given up being a shinobi, but she did teach her daughter all that she knew. The two together discovered just how much power Natsumi possessed, and how dangerous she could be.

Her mother often tried to get Natsumi to go to the academy, she knew her daughter wouldn't have to start from the beginning, she was almost positive that she could become a Chunin right away. Natsumi always protested though. She was afraid what would become of herself, and she didn't want her mother to loose her as well.

On her forteenth birthday, her mother finally dragged her to the academy. The academy welcomed her mother with open arms.

"Rao. It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Lady Tsunade." Rao's voice was rough as she slightly bowed.

"No need to bow to me. What has brought you here after all this time?" Tsunade had asked, but her eyes were locked on Natsumi.

"Lady Tsunade... My friend. I'm here to bring you my daughters assistance."

"You're daughter? You mean her? She doesn't even look like you or Ryo." Her voice she kept low, but frustration was obvious.

"You are right, she does not look like me or my husband. But I've raised her since she was five. She **is** my daughter."

Tsunade shifted in her seat before sighing, the look of frustration faded.

"So, she has had no ninja training, what makes you think she can be helpful to us Rao?"

"I've trained her. All I know, she knows, and more. I'm unsure of how powerful her clan was, but she has a Kekkei Genkai I've never even heard of before."

"An unknown Kekkei Genkai? Hm.. Let us see what she can do then. In one hour meet me and the other Jounin at the gym."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Rao grabbed Natsumi, heading toward the door.

"Oh and Rao."

"Yes My'Lady?" Rao said turning back around.

"Stop being so formal with me. We used to be best friends remember?"

"Of course, it's just-"

"I don't care. To you, I am still you're friend."

"Alright Tsunade."

Rao and Tsunade shared smiles before Rao exited the room with Natsumi.

The two walked in silence before Natsumi couldn't take it anymore. She walked a little bit faster, then stood in front of her mother.

"W-what is it hun?" Her mother questioned as they both came to a halt.

"I-I can't do this Rao."

"But my daughter, you **need** to. You were meant to be a ninja."

"No. I was **meant **to be your adopted daughter that stayed home and helped you. I cannot pass for a ninja, you know what my Kekkei Genkai is. It's dangerous!" Natsumi yelled furiously, causing her black and black hair to fall over her face.

Rao sighed and put her hands on Natsumi's shoulders. Smirking, she used one of her hands to push back Natsumi's bangs from her eyes.

"Natsumi. Do you trust me?"

"Of course Rao."

"Then if not for yourself, do this for me."

"Bu -, Yes Rao. I will try."

"That's all I'd ever ask from you hun."

Her mother kissed her forehead before they took off toward the gym to practice before the "judges" showed up.

Outside the gym, was a public washroom. Natsumi told her mother to wait for her while she went to "do her business". In reality, this is not what she did. Her mind was spinning with thoughts and words. She worried that she would not get picked, or that she may loose control of her power and end up killing everyone in sight. She sighed as she walked past a mirror, pausing she looked into her reflection, she straightened out her purple belly shirt and dusted off her black caprie pants before noticing her face.

She had long black hair with small red streaks that popped up almost anywhere and one long strip of her bangs was red as well. Her hair came to about the centre of her back. She kept it down with bangs parted to the side, her left eye almost always covered. Her right eye was different from the left. Her left eye had to do with her Kekkei Genkai, it was different from the right. Her right eye was... normal. It was a deep shade of red, easily mistaken for evil. But her left eye, it was bizarre. It was white, but it had an outline of black with small specs of blue and green. She was ashamed. She was ashamed of who she was and what she possessed. Her mother always praised her and what she could do. She always said that Natsumi would appreciate what she was given when she grew up a little more, but she doubted it. What she had was a curse. She was a walking time bomb before her mother began teaching her.

One day Natsumi had been playing in the yard with her mother when she suddenly felt woozy. She had collapsed to her knees in pain gripping her head in agony. Her mother ran over, but was thrown aside. That was the day Natsumi's eye had changed. For several years her mother attempted to understand what Kekkei Genkai Natsumi possessed and help her understand how to control it. Natsumi always worried her mother loved her less, but never seemed to show any sign of it.

Sighing again Natsumi ripped her gaze from the mirror, letting her bangs fall back down over her cursed eye. Walking out she saw the look on her mother's face, she knew that Rao knew what she was thinking.

"Daughter no. You are not a monster. And you will pass, you will become a leaf shinobi today, I promise." Her mother smiled warmly.

All Natsumi's life she had never called anyone mother. In her mind she addressed Rao as mother, but she could never seem to get the words to form together in her mouth.

"Rao, I cannot do this. I-I just know I'll screw up!" Natsumi collapsed to her knees on the dirt ground, she could feel the gravel dig into her knees.

Rao collapsed with her. Using her hand, she guided Natsumi's chin upward.

"Don't think negitivly my daughter. You will be fine. You have learned to control your gift well."

"Why do you think this is a gift?" Natsumi wiped her eyes.

"Because I see how good you are with it... Come on hun, it's time to go."

When they entered the gym, it was large and was filled of shinobi and the Hokage. Natsumi was guided by one of the shinobi to stand in the middle of the gym, she face Tsunade and her mother to wait for her instructions.

"What is your name?" Tsunade asked, Rao had never mentioned her name.

"My name is Natsumi Hitama, My'Lady." Natsumi bowed slightly.

"H-Hitama?" Tsunade's eyes grew as she turned to face Rao.

"What is it Tsunade?" Rao questioned, looking confused and slightly nervous.

"You've raised a Hitama child in the leaf village all these years?"

"Is there a problem with her?"

Tsunade nodded and leaned in to whisper to Rao. Rao nodded as she listened, her eyes began to widen till the point that she covered her mouth.

"T-that's why her parents... Oh no..."

"How well have you trained her Rao Muni?" There was a sense of coldness in Tsunade's voice now.

"Very well. There is no need to worry My'Lady."

"I hope you are right, because if not..."

"No. That is not necessary. Trust me."

"Very well..." Tsunade turned to face the young ninja. "Who do you want as an opponent... or do you care?"

"It doesn't matter." She answered simply.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed. He shut it and appeared in front of Natsumi.

"Hello." He smiled warmly as always.

"Hello."

"I'm aware of the power you possess Hitama. Do you know where your limit is?" Tsunade asked, coldness still evident in her voice.

"Of course madam."

"Very well, but if it gets out of hand-"

"It wont. I can control myself."

"... Alright then."

Kakashi was there simply to stand as a target and to defend himself, or at least to begin with. Natsumi had no intentions to let out her full power, her Kekkei Genkai was easy to use now a days, she knew how to only use some of it. Taking a deep breath, Natsumi pulled her hands together as she closed her right eye. _Hitima! _Natsumi said in her mind. This was the trigger word for her Kekkei Genkai. Natsumi could feel the intense heat of her gift rush into her fragile body. Moving her body into a stance similar to Neji's she exhaled. Kakashi seemed to catch on to what he was dealing with and uncovered his left eye.

Natsumi felt a smirk form at her lips. The only opponent she had ever had was her mother, and she knew all her tricks by now. She was eager to fight someone new.

Natsumi's left eye allowed her to see emotions that ran through people. To her eye, it looked like different types of smiley faces. When she first discovered her power, she thought the faces were a joke, but quickly she realised they weren't.

Inhaling again, Natsumi focused her mind on the concentration bubble Kakashi possessed. Clicking her head to the side, she made it disappear, she watched as the stance Kakashi had, faded, his stance was now making him vulnerable. A bubble of panic entered his body. Focusing on that, allowed Natsumi to be able to heighten it, she could see sweat roll down his face. Natsumi knew from reading and watching other people's matches, that almost every battle, there was a face off. Two ninja stand starring at each other trying to read the other. This came as an advantage to Natsumi. Her Kekkei Genkai worked best when she had face offs. But for times when she didn't, she had amazing Taijutsu skills.

Looking at Kakashi closely, she saw a red bubble, it looked similar to his Sharingan eye. Natsumi focused her power on it and mananged to littrally shut it off, it brought Kakashi to his knees panting. Their "battle" lasted only three minutes.

The reason her power was so deadly, was that, if she had released more chakura, she could see more feelings and actions, if she released enough, she would be able to see a bubble that looked like a heart with crossbones... ultimately, death.

Pulling apart her hands, Natsumi let herself return to normal. She walked over and held out a hand to Kakashi. He looked up to her, and by how his eyes formed, he looked like he was smiling. He grabbed her hand and allowed himself to stand. The two disappeared and reappeared in front of Tsunade and Rao.

"Hmm... you do seem to know how to control it." Tsunade said as she tapped her nails on the desk.

"Yes. And I have amazing taijutsu skills too My'Lady." Natsumi bowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"No need for that Hitama."

Natsumi raised her head slowly, letting her eyes lock with Tsunade's.

"You do have great skill. We could use someone like you. But I worry that you may go over board."

"I would only do that if it was a life or death situation Madam."

"Hmm... I think everyone will agree with me when I say... You are now not only a leaf shinobi, but a Chunin at that."

Natsumi was speechless as she was handed the headband. It had a black band rather then blue. She tied it around her waist, and smiled.

"You did it hunny!" Rao yelled as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh and one more thing Hitama."

"Y-yes Madam?"

"I want you to go on a few missions with team seven."

"... Why? Aren't I a Chunin?"

"Well yes, but humour me okay? Go on a few."

"Well who is team seven?"

"Kakashi's team." She pointed to behind Natsumi.

She turned and Kakashi had his face deep into a book as usual.

"Oh no..."

Everyone laughed as they all exited the gym.

"Well daughter, you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure ah-" Someone had grabbed her shoulder, turning, she saw Kakashi, nose still in a book.

"Why don't you come with me? You can meet the shinobi that are you're age."

"Oh. Alright. Is that okay Rao?"

"Of course sweetie." She smiled brightly.

"Alright, I'll be home later then." With that she disappeared.

* * *

Author's notes: Bored, this is my Naruto OC. I have a funny feeling very little people will read this, so this is probably more for my own entertainment then anything else, but that was chapter one, for those of you who do read this... Update will be soon.. :/

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi looked dazedly around town. She had technically never been there before. She was amazed at how many people there were and how lively it was. A group of young ninja were running around, one had fallen in front of Natsumi. She laughed and helped he stand, with a quick "T-thank you miss" he was off. She laughed as she continued to walk through town with Kakashi who like usual, had his nose in a book.

The town was very busy that day. Lots of different smells in the air. Conversations mixed together with other sounds she couldn't place. She could enjoy her day just by looking around alone.

"Natsumi." Kakashi's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Y-yes sir?" She asked nervously.

"My name is Kakashi."

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, have you met any of the shinobi around here yet?"

"Not really."

"Really?"

"Yes. So if you don't mind me asking, where are we going anyway?"

"My team scammed me into buying them lunch... so I figured you should come meet them... since you are apart of the team, at least for a little while."

"Oh.. who's on your team?"

"Sasuke, Naruto an-"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki?"

"Yes?"

"Oh no..."

"What's the problem?" He asked, not even looking up from his book.

"I've heard a lot about them..."

"You mean... you don't know who they are?"

"No. I've heard Naruto is plain outright annoying and that Sasuke is a jerk, but hes drop dead gorgeous."

"Hm.. So you really don't know what they even look like?"

"Nope."

"Hmm.. Well you will have an interesting time meeting them then."

"Probably... so Kakashi... isn't there three ninja on a team?"

"Yes?"

"So then who is the last person?"

"Oh yes... Have you heard of Sakura Haruno?"

Natsumi came to a halt and dropped to the ground. Kakashi stopped walking and looked up from his book.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Me and her don't get along... at all."

"Oh so you know her?"

"I bumped into her and Ino one day in town... let's just say it didn't end well..."

"Oh. So are you scared of her or something?"

Natsumi burst into hysterical laughter. People looked at the two, mostly Natsumi, strangely. Finally she stood up and wiped her tears from her laughter. She resumed her walking. By now Kakashi had put away his book and was starring at her strangely.

"I'm sorry bout' that..."

"That's... okay... So is this going to be a problem?"

"A problem? Heck no! She's useless, I don't even get why she'd be on you're team. From what I hear, you're an amazing sensi, and Sasuke and Naruto are pretty good."

"True. But I believe Sakura is just... well a late bloomer."

"Hmm.. well don't worry she's no threat to me." Natsumi smiled brightly.

"Well here we are. The team is supposed to be in here." Kakashi said as they stopped in front of a large resturant.

"Well lets get this overwith then..."

The two walked in. In a far corner sat Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, they looked hungry.

"Kakashi sensi! About time you got here!" Naruto yelled.

"You're late again as usual.." Sakura said.

Sasuke sat in silence.

"Heh heh... sorry guys, I had something I had to do..." Moving aside, the group could now see Natsumi who had been hiding behind Kakashi.

"Whoa, who's she?" Naruto asked, suddenly sounding dazed.

"YOU!" Sakura yelled as she pointed her finger at Natsumi.

Sasuke only looked up as his eyes widend slightly.

Sakura attempted to charge at Natsumi, but Naruto was one step ahead of her. He grabbed Sakura's arms and kept her away from Natsumi.

"Ah sit here..." Kakashi said as he gestured to a seat between him and Sasuke.

She sat down feeling uncomfortable. Sakura had a furious look on her face and Naruto starred at her dreamily.

"Well I hadn't expected our first meeting together to be like this, but I suppose I should just get this over with." Kakashi said after they all finished ordering their food.

"Team, this is Natsumi Hitama. She is a new ninja. She will be going with us on missions for a little while." Kakashi explained.

"Oh so you're a Genin like us then." Sakura said, a growl deep within her voice.

Natsumi opened her mouth to speak but Kakashi beat her to it.

"Natsumi is a Chunin, Sakura."

Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke's mouths dropped.

"B-But didn't you say **new **ninja!" Naruto couldn't contain himself.

"I did." He said simply as he pulled out his book, quickly engrossing himself in it.

"I will be back in a minute guys, don't kill each other while I'm gone.." Kakashi stood up and walked off out of sight, book still in front of his face.

Now Natsumi felt even more uncomfortable. She knew she couldn't use her jutsu, but she kept her guard up anyway.

"So... Why you stuck with us if you're a Chunin, actually a better question is how are you a **new **ninja, but are a Chunin?" Sakura asked coldly. Natsumi could tell she didn't like her sitting beside Sasuke.

She sighed. "It's simple Haruno," She said coldly. "I am just that good." She said with a smirk.

"Why you little!" Again Sakura attempted to attack her, but Natsumi was one step ahead, she managed to control Sakura's anger bubble.

Sakura looked around confused then sat back down. Natsumi secretly kept her control on Sakura, that was one benefit to having her cursed eye covered, no one could tell if she was using it or not. The boys starred at Sakura strangely.

"Hey, Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he shook her shoulder.

"I'm fine Naruto." She said simply.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked Natsumi.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She said simply as she leaned back in her chair.

"Sakura never calms down that easily. You're controlling her.."

"Maybe so, but I like her better this way, shes calmer... don't you agree?" Both boys stayed silent as a smirk spread across Natsumi's face.

"Back to what Sakura had asked you... Why are you in our team?" Sasuke asked.

Natsumi sighed and shifted in her seat. She looked from Naruto to Sasuke before sighing a second time.

"I was an orphan. I was raised by Rao Muni. You should know her, she was a very popular and powerful Jonin a few years ago.."

"Yes, I heard about her." Sasuke said.

"I haven't." Naruto said.

Both Sasuke and Natsumi rolled their eyes as she continued.

"Anyway, she's raised me since I was five... I have a very powerful Kekkei Genkai... I'm not quite sure what it is myself... but it's dangerous. I can kill someone instantly with it if used incorrectly."

"Is your last name your adopted mother's or your real parents?" Sasuke asked sounding serious.

"My real parents... why?"

"Hmm. Nothing."

"Okay... Anyway, long story short, I had to show my skills to Lady Tsunade, Kakashi was my opponent, I brought him to his knees." She smiled triumphantly.

"What really?" Naruto sounded shocked.

"Yes. It was simple really, just tweaked a few of his emotions." She smiled brightly again.

"So they just let you become a Chunin after that?" Sakura asked weakly as she finally began to re-control her own body again.

"Basically. I don't know what my clan is, but Lady Tsunade said something to Rao that scared her. Tsunade seems to be afraid of me."

"Then that's why she put you with us." Sasuke said.

"Why... I don't get it."

"Kakashi is useful for keeping an eye on people. She must worry you'll do something crazy."

"Oh... Now I feel mistrusted." She lowered her head.

"Don't worry about it. Grandma Tsunade is like that with everyone."

"G-grandma?" Natsumi questioned Naruto as she lifted her head.

"Yeah, long story.."

"Okay then..."

"Anyway, where did Kakashi go?" Sakura asked, finally sounding like her self.

"Ahh he went that way." Natsumi said as she guestured toward the exit.

"He better not have left us with the bill!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"W-would he do that?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes. He's done it before." Sasuke said simply.

Finally their food arrived, there was still no sign of Kakashi. Once they finished eating, they were still sensi-less.

"I got no money!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh Naruto shut up! None of us have money! Kakashi was supposed to pay it!" Sakura yelled angerly.

"Um.. I do." Natsumi pulled out the money and placed it on the table.

"W-what! How did you get that much money?" Naruto asked.

"Before this I was working around at people's homes. I've just been saving it."

"Oh."

The four walked out. Natsumi was walking in between Naruto and Sasuke while Sakura walked further behind the others.

"Well, I'm gonna go home guys... If you see Kakashi, tell him he owes me 50 yen." Natsumi said with a giggle before running off.

"Isn't she amazing Sasuke?" Naruto said after she was out of sight.

"You're such a loser Naruto..."

"Sasuke you **have** to agree with me!"

"I don't have to agree with anything you say."

"But you know you do."

Sasuke sighed. As much as he hated Naruto, he did for once agree with him.

"Fine I do okay. Now leave me alone." He said as he walked off.

Naruto walked the opposite direction.

Sakura had stayed hidden listening to the boys. If she didn't hate Natsumi before, she sure did now.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 2... I love this story.. and it saddens me that barely anyone is probably gonna read it... -.-" Update soon..

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

When Natsumi got home, she instantly ran to where she knew her mother would be, on the balcony. Her mother had an odd obsession of being on the roof. Natsumi figured it had something to do with her deceased husband, but Natsumi didn't have the heart to ask. When Natsumi reached the balcony, there stood her mother as expected. Her mother starred into the sky with the look of longing and sadness buried deep within her eyes as they often did. Natsumi approached her mother slowly, she did not want to scare her, it was a mistake she had made one too many times...

"R-rao?" Natsumi said cautiously.

"Oh my!" Her mother jumped as her one hand clung to her chest. Her mother took in a deep breath before exhaling it in a warm smile. "You scared me hun. I didn't see you there."

"I apologise Rao... I did not mean to scare you."

Her mother smiled again warmly, taking her hand off of her chest. "What's up hun? Did you have fun in town?"

"Um, yeah. It was... interesting." Natsumi forced out a pitiful smile.

"What's wrong hun?" Now her mother sounded worried.

"It's just... I dunno' if I can do this. I mean, being a ninja and all." Natsumi lowered her head in shame.

"Oh hun, I know can, you were meant to be one."

"I know you keep saying that but, I just don't think you're right."

Rao sighed and leaned up against the balcony railing. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, never bu-"

"But nothing then hun. Trust me okay, you will be okay. What happened that brought this up again, you seemed happy when you walked off with Kakashi."

"I was-I mean I am. I had a great time. I met the team I'd be with. It was quite fun, though I had to pay for lunch." Natsumi laughed slightly, remembering Naruto's face when he said he had no money.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just somethin' the one team mate had said..."

"Hm.. Well I'm glad you had fun hunny. Once you get a few more friends maybe you should have them over." Her mother smiled warmly.

"I think I will... Can I go train Rao?"

"Of course hun, you don't have to ask."

"Alright then, I'll be in the backyard if you want me." Natsumi gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before running off, her mother returned to her day dreaming.

Rao's backyard was huge. Natsumi over the years had set it up like a training ground. There were targets all around, and even some animals for her to practice her Keekei Genkai on. She often spent hours back there. It was surrounded by forest, so Natsumi never had to worry about distractions. Picking up a kunai, she closed her good eye, and opened only her cursed eye. She did this often because, unless it was serious, she never uncovered her eye, so she needed to learn how to see through her hair as if her eye was exposed normally. The kunai sliced through the air hitting the target, opening her good eye, Natsumi saw it was only a little bit to the left from being in the centre, she sighed as she pulled out another one.

Closing her good eye again, she threw the kunai, again it whizzed through the air, but this time hit the ground. Something was putting her off focus today, but what? She thought back to her time in town with team seven. It had been fun, despite that fact that Sakura hated her, she had fun. She then thought back to the boys and their reactions to her. Naruto made his crush for her instantly obvious, and she had to admit he was cute, but the other boy, Sasuke, she couldn't figure him out. All the rumours she had heard stated that Sasuke didn't show any liking toward a girl, aside from Sakura, and that had only been once when he was close to death. Thinking back, Natsumi thought that Sasuke was being really nice to her, she never once heard him use sarcasm to her, or even sigh, both things she heard other girls from the village say he did.

Sighing for a second time, Natsumi gave up and went to sit down on the grass by the bunnies that they owned. They had five bunnies, all ones she trained with, but she also had them as pets. Natsumi picked up the oldest bunny and began stroking its fur. She allowed her mind to travel into deep thought, so deep, she was completely oblivious to the person who had just entered the yard.

"Ah, Natsumi?"

Natsumi jumped causing the bunny to freak out and jump out of her arms. Looking up, she saw Sasuke.

"Uchiha... What are you doing here?" She asked as she attempted to stand, but she lost her balance and fell back over like an idiot, she could feel her face get hot.

"Ah, here let me help you." Sasuke held out his hand, Natsumi hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and let him pull her up.

She treasured how easily their hands fit together, and how soft his skin was. Finally she let go before she looked too much like an idiot. Dusting herself off she sighed before looking back at Sasuke and smirking.

"So, gonna' answer my question?"

"You know, you talk pretty tough to the wrong people." He said, as his lips formed a thin line.

"Hm, and I supposed you're talking bout' yourself right Uchiha?" She said, slightly becoming amused by their conversation.

"Yes. But that is not why I came here," His voice returned to it's normal mono-tone form, and his smile faded.

"Then what did you come here for, and a better question, how did you get in here, or even know where I live?" Natsumi asked, finally letting her mind think logically again.

"Your mother let me in. I told her I was your friend. And I know where you live because I have to pass this house often... But what I came here for, is to warn you."

"W-warn me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm warning you about Sakura."

Natsumi out right laughed in Sasuke's face, he didn't seem amused.

"That girl is useless! Why would you feel the need to warn me about her? You saw at the restaurant, I kick butt!"

"Maybe then, but Naruto wont be there to stop her, and she wont be alone."

"What are you talking about Uchiha?"

"I can't tell you. But I just came here to warn you. Bye Natsumi." Sasuke started to walk away when Natsumi grabbed his wrist.

"H-hey! Let go." He said sounding irritated.

"No. Tell me, or else I will find out on my own."

He ripped his arm out of her grasp. "I don't get shoved around by anyone, got it?" He didn't sound angry, just irritated. He sighed before his face became apologetic. "I'll see you around Natsumi." He smiled before walking off back toward the back door of her house.

Natsumi quickly put her hands together then said, _Hitima! _Like it was a routine by now, she felt the heat of her curse rush into her body, she could see Sasuke's emotions, but something about them scared her, it scared her so much, she screamed.

"Ahhh!" Natsumi collapssed to the ground screaming and gripping her left eye.

Sasuke who was saying bye to Rao, heard the screaming. Rao and Sasuke shared looks before running to the back yard in a panic.

Outside, Natsumi laid on her side. She was gripping her left eye and screaming loudly in agony. Rao ran to her daughter then fell to her knees at her side, Sasuke stood watching in horror.

"W-what's wrong with her?" Sasuke said, not even regonising his own voice.

"I'm not sure!" Rao was in a panic.

"RAO! MY EYE!" Natsumi screamed.

Rao ripped Natsumi's hand off of her eye and moved her hair to reveal that her eye was bleeding. Blood was dripping down her face, chest, and clothes.

"Oh god! Sasuke! Please help me! Get a Doctor or Tsunade! Please hurry!" Rao yelled, tears now pouring down her face.

"Ah yeah okay..." Sasuke hesitatied only for a second before running.

He ran and ran until he found Tsunade, she was out on a walk around Kohona.

"Lady Tsunade... Natsumi Hitama... somethings... wrong." Sasuke panted.

"Hitama? Where is she?"

"At.. her house."

"Come on then!" The two began running.

When they reached the house, there was still loud screaming. In the back yard was Rao and Natsumi still. Rao had a towel covered in blood, and there was still more pouring from her eye.

"Move Rao!" Tsunade commanded.

She moved and allowed Tsunade to take a look at her. Tsunade placed her hands together over Natsumi's eye, as a blue Ora began to glow. Natsumi's screams intensified before then calmed until they stopped completely, Natsumi, was out cold.

Tsunade stood back up, taking a look over Natsumi. Her eye had stopped bleeding, but she was still covered in blood. Tsunade then turned to look at Rao and Sasuke. Rao was on the ground crying, she was covered in Natsumi's blood. Sasuke was standing there speechless.

"Oh my god! W-what's wrong with her?" Rao half yelled, half slurred.

"This is what I was telling you about earlier. If she over uses her Kekkei Genkai, stuff like this can happen. It's a good thing I got here when I did, otherwise she would have died from blood loss."

"I-isn't there **anything** I can do to help her?"

"I'm afraid not. Only her real parents can help stop this stuff from happening. She will grow out of it in a few years, that is if it doesn't kill her first. See in the Hitama clan, on the child's fifth birthday, the parents are supposed to preform a ritual that stops things like this from happening. Her real parents weren't around, so shes actually risking her life every time she uses that eye of hers."

"But, oh no. She was training... that must be it!" Rao yelled.

"Rao can you help me? I stopped the bleeding, but she needs medical attention, now."

"Yes of course."

Rao picked up Natsumi's lifeless body and carried it as she followed Tsunade. Sasuke followed them.

After a few hours, Sasuke was allowed to go in and see Natsumi. When he walked in Rao was fast asleep in a chair by the bedside, Natsumi was awake and starring at Sasuke. She was in a hospital gown. Her hair was slightly damp from the nurses having to wash the blood out. She looked tired and sad. Her eye was now coverd by her hair again, but Sasuke had seen her eye. The blood hadn't bothered him at all, it was just her eye.

"Hi, Natsumi." He kept his voice low.

"Thank you... Sasuke. My mother told me what you did." Her voice was cracky and weak, he figured it was from all the screaming. He then realised she used his first name rather then last for the first time.

Walking closer, he realised she was hooked up to an I.V. There was a bag of blood pouring itself into her arm.

"Ah it was nothing." He said, finally answering her question.

"No, it wasn't nothing. You saved my life... there's got to be something I can do to make it up to you." She pleaded.

"Ahhh.."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sasuke opened it to see Naruto and Sakura.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke questioned, mostly Naruto, he was in his pajamas.

"We heard about Natsumi... is she okay?" Sakura asked, actually sounding worried.

Sasuke moved aside. The two walked in, they saw Natsumi's mother asleep, then they saw Natsumi. To them, aside from the I.V and being tired, she looked fine to them. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "She looks fine to me."

Sasuke grunted a sigh as he whispered to Naruto, "Trust me I was there, she wasn't okay.."

Naruto gave him a weary look before shrugging his shoulders and walking over to Natsumi's bedside, along with Sakura.

"How are you feeling Natsumi?" Sakura asked.

"Crappy. But crappy is better then dead I suppose." Natsumi all of a sudden began hacking. All three ninjas starred at her in horror, Sasuke more then the others. Rao woke up and pushed Sakura and Naruto out of the way.

"Natsumi!" Rao yelled.

Natsumi finally stopped coughing and looked into her hand, blood.

"Oh no. I'll go get a nurse." Rao said as she ran off.

"You're just dehydrated. From what I hear you were screaming for a while," Sakura reached over and grabbed a glass of water that was on the table. "Here, drink this."

Natsumi's hands were shaking, but she manged to grab the glass from Sakura and bring it to her lips. She drank it all then with great difficulty, placed it on the table.

"I'll be fine... Y-you guys don't have to stay here with me." Natsumi said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, they looked to Sasuke but he shook his head. Silently the two left, leaving Sasuke alone with Natsumi. He walked over and took a seat in the chair Rao was sleeping in only a few minutes before. He let his eyes drift toward her. She looked peaceful when she slept. Sasuke barely understood himself. He had never felt this way about anyone, let alone a girl. Sasuke remembered how he had agreed with Naruto that he thought she was 'amazing' as he called it. Did he really like her? Her eye scared him, but who was he to judge? He had weird eyes too. Sasuke's eyes looked over her sleeping body until they rested on her hand. It had blood on it from her coughing. Unwillingly, he reached out his hand and lifted hers. He looked at her palm and saw it had a large scar on it, just one line, it was obvious that the cut had been deep. He briefly wondered what had happened. The moon was almost at its highest point in the sky. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Natsumi's as his eyes slowly began to close, it had been a long day, he was just as tired, if not more then Natsumi. And with that, he drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapta 3 XD Good? Bad? Don't like? Don't read. Sasuke may be OOC... I apologise -.-" Ima still gonna continue to write it anyway XD

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	4. Chapter 4

When Natsumi opened her eyes, she felt weak. The sun was blinding as it shone in her eyes. Slowly she sat up, but something about her hand didn't feel right, looking at it, she noticed someone else's hand on hers, her eyes drifted upward, she expected to see her mother, but instead saw Sasuke. It surprised her so much that she used her free hand to rub her eyes. She took a good look at him, he was gorgeous. She thought back to what she had seen of his emotions before her eye began bleeding. His body was filled of deep dark thoughts and feelings, there was a small amount of happiness, small amount of humor, and a small amount of love.

It saddened Natsumi. She knew the whole story of Sasuke's childhood, but in Kohona, who didn't? She felt sympathy for him, she lost all she had, but she at least found a mother figure, other then his friends, he had nothing. Natsumi briefly wished that she could tweak some of his emotions. He had so much hatred that she feared for him, feared what he may get himself into. There was one other thing she saw, the thing that she screamed at... it looked like a snake... Orochimaru... She had only ever seen him once in her life, and that was when the Hokage was murdered, like everyone else, she was there to see what was going on. The very sight of that man scared her. But what was worse, she had heard his voice in her head that day, he said he wanted her to join him...

Natsumi sighed again, letting her mind fall back down into the real world. Looking at Sasuke, she figured she should wake him, but, being who she was, she would have fun with it.

She laid back down and tugged at his hand a few times, when she saw him stirr, she closed her eyes.

Sasuke was blinded by the sun. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked over to Natsumi, he saw they were still holding hands, and even more importantly, he was still there. Sasuke let go of her hand and stood up. He stretched with a yawn before he started toward the door, but he stopped himself and looked back, it felt wrong to leave her there. He walked back over and shook her shoulder slightly.

This time she stirred, her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled.

"Sasuke...?"

"You know, that's like the third time you've used my name instead of my last name." Sasuke said with a smirk.

She laughed slightly, "Why are you here?" She asked, sounding tired.

"Ah," Sasuke stopped himself, what kind of reason could he possibly come up with by the truth?

"D-did you stay here overnight?" She asked, she didn't sound mad, she actually sounded happy.

"Yes." Sasuke said simply, letting his eyes fall to the ground.

"W-where's my mother?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I should get going." He turned around and headed toward the door again.

"Sasuke... can you wait?"

"For what?" He said as he turned around.

"Me." In only a few seconds Natsumi had pulled the I.V out, and was attempting to stand.

"Ah Natsumi wait!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to catch her.

He caught her just before she hit the ground. He used his full strength to put her back on the bed.

"W-what are you doin'?" She asked sounding irritated.

"You can't come with me." He said simply.

"What? Why?"

"Well for one, you're too weak."

Natsumi crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're mean!" Like a child, Natsumi stuck out her tongue and looked away from Sasuke.

He could not believe what he had gotten himself into.

"I'm not trying to be mean..."

"But you are anyway. I'm not done for or nothin'. Just give me a few minutes, please Sasuke." She begged.

"I don't want to be babysittin' you all day."

"You wont, just for a little while."

He sighed. "Fine, just be quick about it." He stepped out of the room to wait for her to change.

She stepped out, but was using the wall as balence. Sasuke sighed and threw her one arm over his shoulders so he could help her walk better. At the counter Natsumi signed out of the hospital and left a message for her mother.

Sasuke took her to his place. She looked around in sadness. The whole area was empty, all houses broken. Natsumi figured that he stayed in his old home to remind himself of what he lost.

Sasuke and Natsumi took a seat in the livingroom. She felt slightly dizzy, but she tried her hardest not to show it.

"Want anything?" He asked her.

"Any what?"

"Food? Drink?"

"Ah no... I'm fine..." Her words began to slurr together.

"Natsumi you okay?"

"Mhmm." She flopped over onto her back on the ground, she was unable to keep herself up any longer.

"Ugh great. Now what do I do with you?" Sasuke asked himself outloud, sounding highly irritated.

"Just um.. leave, I'm okay..."

"You're not even making any sense... Stay here."

"Yeah I'll just..mmmm.."

Sasuke sighed and ran out of his place, He ran until he reached Naruto's apartment, he knew the ninja would still be asleep, the sun had rose only a few hours ago. Sasuke walked up to the door and pounded on it. From the other side Sasuke could hear a loud 'thump', a few seconds after, a very drozy Naruto opened the door. As he rubbed his eyes he asked,

"W-what are you doin' here?"

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off Naruto's rediculous sleeping cap. He grabbed it and threw in into his house.

"Hey!"

"Naruto shut up. Come with me, I need help with somethin'."

"With what exactly?"

"Ugh... Natsumi is at my place... she's kinda... well I don't know, but I need to get her back to the hospital, I had a hard enough time getting her to my place when she could control her own body."

"... Why is she at your place!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Is that **all** you got from what I said? If you don't help me she may die!"

Naruto's eyes windend, he ran off into the house, and a few minutes later returned in a simple black t-shirt and his orange pants.

"What are we waitin' for Sasuke?"

"You... you don't have shoes."

"Oh, crap." Naruto ran back in and returned in shoes.

"Now we can go."

The two ran to the empty Uchiha neibourhood. Sasuke led Naruto to his house where he left Natsumi. She was still there, dazed on the ground.

"Natsumi... Naruto is here now." Sasuke bent down so he was at her eye level.

"Mmm H-ugh..." She attempted to speak.

"See what I mean?" Sasuke said to Naruto, but kept his eyes on Natsumi.

"What did you do Sasuke? Drug her?"

"No! Like I said, I don't know what's wrong with her you loser!" Sasuke stood up as he yelled at Naruto.

"Stop calling me a loser! You woke me up early, to help, not to be made fun of by you!"

"I didn't know sleep was more important then a girl you have a crush on!"

"I could say the same for you! Did you even come home last night?"

"No, I was with her!"

"Ha! See? And you're the one who brought her here, so this is all your fault that shes like this!"

"No she wanted to leave, it's not my fault!"

"Ugh... Mmm. G-guyss..." Natsumi attempted to sit up, but fell right back over.

Sasuke bent back down to her and lifted her up.

"Fine, if you wont help me I'll do it myself." Sasuke began to walk out when Naruto hollered back at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!"

"Then will you **please** help me?" Sasuke begged, he knew himself that this was out of character for him, but he was desprit.

"Yes." Naruto said simply as he help Sasuke carry Natsumi back to the hospital.

When they finally got there, the Docter's and nurses looked mad. They took her right away, leaving the boys feeling guilty and alone. Rao finally came to the waiting room and sat down in a chair across from the boys.

"Sasuke." Rao said.

"Yes?" He asked as he lifted his head.

"This wasn't your fault, alright?"

"I know." He said simply.

"I also want to tell you something."

"And what would that be?"

Rao stood up and sat down beside Sasuke, she leaned in and whispered,

"I saw you last night with Natsumi... I'm happy that she's found you, you are a very responsible boy. Oh and one more thing, I was just in there with her, she kept mumbling your name... I think you should be the first one to go and see her when she comes to." Rao smiled as she pulled away. Sasuke looked shocked.

"Alright."

Sasuke had no idea what was happening to him. Before Natsumi came along, all he cared about was to kill his brother but now, now that Natsumi is in his life, her and her safty was all that was on his mind. And the worst part of it, is that Sasuke was happy for that fact.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapta 4... Good? Bad? What will become of Sasuke? :O Stay tuned. :)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	5. Chapter 5

Natsumi's eyes began to flutter open. She felt dazed. Looking around the room, she noticed it was dark and that her vision was a little blurry. Natsumi turned her head, in a chair sat someone. She attempted focusing her eyes, but they just wouldn't respond. They seemed to be asleep, so she tried getting their attention.

"R-rao? I-is that you?" Her voice was no louder then a whisper, her throat was still sore from screaming the other day.

"Natsumi, you're awake." The person sounded relieved as they stood up and walked beside the bed.

"R-rao?" She asked again.

"No. It's Uchiha." He laughed slightly.

She laughed slightly, but it changed to a cough that shook her whole body. When her coughing ended, she looked back up at Sasuke. Her vision had focused a bit more, he was now clear in her vision. He looked sad and concerned, a look that was very out of character for him in Natsumi's eyes.

"S-Sasuke.. wha... why am I back at the hospital... and... why are you here?" Her voice was rough and quiet.

"You passed out at my place. I got Naruto to help me bring you back here, the Doctors said it was serious." Natsumi swore she heard his voice crack, like he was holding back tears.

"S-Sasuke, I.. I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand?"

"... You."

"Hmmm."

"Don't play Mr. Mysterious, tell me what's on your mind..." Natsumi felt the strength returning in her voice.

"Natsumi I... I wish I could," He walked over to the end of the bed, then he turned around to face her. "I really do wish I could tell you.."

"W-why can't you?" She asked, but her mind was partly occupied on his face.

His face looked full of sadness, the way the moon shone on his face he looked absolutely gorgeous, but it was look in his eyes that was bothering her. He looked, human. He didn't look like his normal gloomy self, he looked like a real person, a person that felt emotion.

"I... I can't tell you something I don't understand myself." He looked away from her, his hair fell over his face.

Natsumi felt like an invisible force was pulling her, before she knew it, she was in a sitting position attempting to stand. Sasuke saw what she was doing and ran over to her.

"What are you doing you idiot? Lay back down..." He wouldn't look into her eyes as he lightly touched her shoulder before taking his hand away.

"Sasuke.. look at me." She reached out and let her hand rest on his cheek, she guided him so he was looking at her.

His face was filled of shock. Natsumi looked from his eyes to his lips and back again, then she removed her hand, looking down. She felt guilty, she shouldn't like Sasuke, she knew it was wrong, yet she couldn't help herself, she was expecting him to hit her any second. But he didn't. Instead he did something that surprised even himself, he hugged Natsumi. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but with a protective feel to it. Natsumi was stunned, it took almost fifteen seconds before she could make her arms respond. Finally she wrapped her arms around him. She inhaled, letting his sent fill her. She felt safe, and happy. This was the second time in her life that she felt completely and fully happy. First when Rao found her, and now.

Neither realised how long they had been hugging until Natsumi began to feel dizzy again. Her grip on Sasuke loosened and she fell back on the bed.

"N-Natsumi?" Sasuke sounded scared.

"Sasuke... I'm.. alright."

"Natsumi I have to tell you..."

"Tell me... w-what?" Her mind was beginning to fade back into a sleep.

Sasuke moved and sat beside Natsumi on the bed, he pulled her up into a sitting position. She tried her best to maintain it.

"Natsumi, I have to tell you... I can't hide it anymore."

"T-than spit it out already..."

"I don't know what's wrong with me... but... Something about you, has changed me..."

"C-Changed you? W-what you mean?"

He sighed and leaned in closer to Natsumi, where he sat, the moonlight covered his whole face, he looked nervous and sad.

"I... I don't know what's wrong with me... But... I think I love you Natsumi..." He placed his hand over hers.

Natsumi's mind was slowly processing what was being said to her. Her eyes began to widen as she began to finally process what he had just said. Natsumi fought against her fatigue and threw herself at Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Sasuke was slightly confused but threw his arms around her. He didn't understand why she was crying.

"N-Natsumi."

"Y-Yes?" She sniffled.

"Ah, why are you crying?" He asked as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

They stayed in each others embrace, their faces so close that their breath mixed together.

"Sasuke... I... I know our lives have been similar, and different at the same time... I never really had a family in the beginning, I've never had friends, I've never had a motherly kiss from even Rao... I've never even had a boyfriend... You have no idea, how happy you just made me, you literally just completed the missing piece in my life..." She wiped her eyes, but the effort was useless, tears just continued to fall.

Sasuke looked like he was hesitating to say something, but then he sighed, looking more relaxed, he tightened his grip on Natsumi.

"W-when your eye began to bleed... you, you were looking at me... weren't you?"

"Yes."

"W-what did you see?"

"I'll be honest Sasuke, it scared me."

"Why?"

"You have so much hatred... so much anger... I fear for you... I really do.." She lowered her head as more tears fell, landing on the white hosptial gown.

"F-fear for me?"

"This is the... most human like I've seen you be since we met..."

"D... Do you think you could look again?"

"W-what?" She questioned with a sniffle.

"Look at me again, with your eye... see if it's still the same..."

"I'm afraid of what might happen... I mean, to me... If I see him again I'll ..." She shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru.

"It's okay if you wont. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore."

"... I'll do it Sasuke... But if I scream, get Tsunade, okay?"

"Of course..."

"Alright then..."

Natsumi inhaled slowly before releasing it. She pulled her hands together, then she used them to move the hair away from her left eye. Sasuke flinched slightly, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I know it's weird..."

She pulled her hands back together, taking in another breath, as she released it she said, _Hitima!_As usual, she felt the intense heat of her power rush into her, by now weak body. Opening her eyes, she saw something she didn't expect... Love. In Sasuke, she saw love, it was the first thing that caught her eye. Darkness still existed, there was still quite a bit, but not nearly as much. Natsumi released a little bit more chakura, now she could see some of his thoughts, the first one she saw, was about her, it was,

**_What's happening to me... I've never felt this way in my life... It's ever since Natsumi came around... could this be... love?_**

Natsumi found herself smiling. Then fatigue hit her, her hands fell apart and her sight returned to normal, she collapsed in Sasuke's arm that she had now realised was there. She looked up dazedly at him, he smiled. The look in her normal eye must have told him that what she saw good.

"Natsumi... are you going to be okay?"

"I really don't know Sasuke... I don't even know what's wrong with me."

"I know, Tsunade said it had to do with you're parents... something about a ritual they are supposed to preform."

"Oh."

"She also said in a few years you would grow out of these bizarre things, but until then, you have to fight it, or else... you'll die."

"I see."

"Please promise me you'll fight this..." He begged.

"I will Sasuke, I promise, but... c-can you do somethin' for me?"

"Maybe..."

"Can you sleep with me?"

"Wha!"

"I mean lay here... I-I'm sure this bed... is more comfy then... the chair..." Her eyes began to close.

"Well I don't know..."

"Please Sasuke... I'm begging you... I... feel safe with you here..."

"Okay..."

Sasuke hesitated before he laid down. He laid down beside Natsumi, but the bed was small, so she crammed herself beside him, her head on his chest with her legs entwined with his. He put his one arm around her. This was all so new to him, not only the girlfriend thing, but the emotions that came along with it too.

"N-Natsumi, you awake still?"

"S-slightmaybekinda..." Her words were fully slurred together.

"Aren't I going to get kicked out?"

"NoIdoubtit.."

"Alright.." Sasuke reached down and pulled the covers over them, then he kissed her forehead before leaning back fully, letting himself drift off, with her in his arms.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 5 done. :) Lovin meh own story XD Sorry to Sasuke fangirls... but this is Natsumi's man this time around ;) Yes I know Sasuke is OOC, but that's kinda da point ... :/

XxSoulNoteWitterxX


	6. Chapter 6

Natsumi slowly opened her eyes for what felt like the fifth time that week. Her eyes focused to see Sauske in front of her. He looked peaceful in his slumber. Natsumi took a moment to analyze Sasuke closely. His face was a light, but pale shade. His face looked like velvet up close, Natsumi shivered, remembering how his hand felt in hers, and how soft his face was when her hand touched it the night before. His hair was slightly tousled. Natsumi reached out her hand to move his hair from his eyes, he stirred a bit, but then stopped moving and resumed his peaceful slumber. Natsumi then remembered how he looked last night. He looked so human, so full of emotion. Was she his girlfriend? Or was he just as confused as she was on the whole subject.

Sighing, she slowly moved herself out of his arms and into a sitting position. She felt like herself, just a little bit more tired then usual. She let one foot hit the ground, it was cold. Slowly she let her other foot fall beside it, a shiver ran up her spine. She looked back, Sasuke was still motionless. Relieved that she hadn't woken him, she, using the bed as a balance, stood up. She swayed slightly, but quickly regained full balance. She smiled to herself proudly. She took off to the bathroom to change, when she got back, Sasuke was still in the same position.

She shook her head playfully, it was just like any guy to sleep in that long. Natsumi sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Sasuke. He still looked so peaceful, like nothing bad had ever happened in his life. The way he was laying, the collar of his shirt was low, she could fully see the mark Orochimaru had placed upon his smooth skin. Unwillingly, she let her hand trace over the mark. He stirred again, but this time, he was facing her more. Natsumi starred at his face, to the curse mark. She lowered her head, closing the space between her lips and his skin. She kissed the mark so softly that she even made herself shiver. When she lifted her head, he still hadn't moved. Then there was a knock to the door.

Natsumi let her hand caress his cheek quickly before she stood up to answer the door. Behind it was Rao.

"Natsumi, how are you feeling hun?" She asked.

"Fine Rao. Much better now." Natsumi smiled and she reached out and hugged her mother.

She took in the familiar sent of home, it felt like ages since she had been home. Natsumi suddenly heard her mother gasp, she let go to see what was wrong.

"R-rao?"

"What is he doing here?" She asked pointing toward Sasuke.

"I woke up last night he was here... I felt scared so I told him to lay there... is that a problem?" There was a sense of coldness Natsumi created, but had not meant to.

"Well, no. Hun, can I ask you somethin?"

"Of course Rao."

"Do you realise how many times that boy has saved your life?"

She thought for a moment, "No."

"Four."

"F-four? How is it four?"

"First he came to warn you bout' Sakura, and trust me, I know that was a life saver. Then he ran to get Tsunade. And he ran to get Naruto to help him bring you back here."

"Oh... B-but... what's the fourth thing then?"

"He saved you from darkness, as you did him."

Natsumi's eyes widened as she began to realise just how true that was. Natsumi turned to look at Sasuke, he had stirred, but he was still fast asleep.

"I like that boy Natsumi."

"M-me too Rao... B-but... I do fear for him... He has so much hatred..."

"Do you blame him? His brother killed all that he had, sparing only him."

"No, I understand why I just... I fear he will let it take hold of him... he has so much... and the fact that he has Orochimaru's mark on him don't help much either..." Natsumi walked over to the bed and sat down beside the sleeping ninja.

"Stick around him hun, I can see a change in that boy already. Years ago, I got to observe his skills when he trained at school. All these years hes been such a mopey and lonely boy, but since you two met, hes changed so much. You're the first girl I've seen him talk to willingly other then Sakura."

"R-Mother..."

"M-Mother? Are you feelin' okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine... I just, I've been tryin' to say that for a while... I'm sorry Rao, it just doesn't work for me..."

"That's quite alright hun..." Rao smiled warmly.

"Alright then... Rao, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course hun..."

"Ryo... your husband... was he, I mean, what was he like?"

"You want to know what my husband was like?"

"Yes... I've been curious..."

"Well let's see. He was a caring man. Always put others before himself... He was taller then me by about this much," She measured her hands apart about half a foot. "... He always wanted a daughter with me... but then we found out I was unable to have children..." Rao began to choke up a bit. "W-when he got back from the war, we were planning on adopting... but ah... he didn't make it... he protected his best friend, and the attack killed both of them anyway..." By now several tears had fallen down her face. "He would have loved you so much Natsumi... I wish so much that you could have met him... Sasuke... He reminds me of a younger version of Ryo... I see love between you and Sasuke... Make it work... because if you loose him, the hole in your heart will never repair... never!" Rao used the sleeve of her shirt to dry her tears.

"I-I apologise Rao..."

"For what?"

"F-for asking..."

"No... It's alright... you deserved an answer to your question. But honestly Natsumi... if you loose Sasuke, you'll never be able to replace him..."

"L-love... You see that?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Hm.."

"Well I'm gonna go alright... I'll catch you at home?"

"Yes. I'll be home soon Rao."

"I love you hun."

"You too Rao."

Rao smiled as she walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Natsumi turned her attention back to Sasuke, he was so cute. She couldn't take looking at his sleeping figure anymore, so she reached out and shook his shoulder. He stirred. She shook him again more roughly, this time he mumbled something,

"N-no... Ita... Mom... ugh..."

"S-sasuke..."

"Ugh, wha...?"

"I need to leave the hospital, and I kinda can't leave you here..." She laughed.

"N-Natsumi? You're up?" He asked as he sat up, rubbing the fatigue from his head.

"Do I look up?" She smiled again.

"Yes."

"Was that more comfy then that damn chair?" She laughed again, causing him to smirk.

"Yes, I must say it was."

"Haha... Come on though, I gotta get outta here, and you're coming with me..."

"Coming where?"

"My place... Not like you got anythin' better to do... right?" She grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him off the bed.

He willingly let her pull him up and off the bed. He stretched and yawned before sighing.

"You are **way** too full of energy in the morning..." He didn't sound even slightly amused.

"I know... Sasuke... you don't have to come with me... I mean to my place..."

"I wasn't going to anyway... I got some... stuff I have to do."

"Like...?"

"None of your buisness." His words stung her.

"I apologise for asking." Anger filled her voice as the two walked out of the building, Natsumi up ahead of Sasuke.

Natsumi began heading toward her home when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"What, I don't have time for- Uzamaki?" The all time annoying Ninja had grabbed Natsumi's wrist.

"Hey, ah Natsumi, you look a lot better." Naruto said as he let go of her wrist.

"Ah thanks, I feel a lot better. Thanks for helping Sasuke bring me back to the hospital..."

"Ah it was nothing... I was, wondering what you were doing, like right now..."

"Well, I was gonna go home and have a shower, after that, train I guess, why you ask?"

"Well, if you want, I was gonna go hang out with the gang... I thought if you weren't busy, you could come meet everyone." His eyes traced the ground.

"Sure Uzamaki, that'd be great!"

"R-really?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes, I can take a shower really quick, you wanna come to my place to wait for me?" She smiled warmly.

"Ah yeah, sure..." His face turned red.

The two walked to Natsumi's place. Natsumi greeted her mother with a hug and introduced Naruto to her more properly, since the first time she actually saw him was when Natsumi was still in the hospital. Natsumi told Naruto he could explore the house of train in the backyard while she had a shower. He nodded as she disappeared to her room, he followed her, she didn't even notice him. When she walked out of her room, Naruto went in.

Her room was white, with writing, drawings, and formulas. Naruto examined them each closely. There was one picture that really caught his eye. The picture was a rough sketch of Natsumi, but it wasn't a very welcoming picture. It was her all alone, surrounded by people, pointing and laughing. She had a large frown, and below the picture it had a caption, the caption said,

"I am alone. I am lost. Why did you leave me? I want to die."

Naruto's eyes widened at the caption. He felt the same years ago.

"Hmmm."

Naruto jumped in his skin and turned around quickly. Natsumi stood there with damp hair, and her eye uncovered.

"What are you looking at?" Natsumi asked with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the picture before looking back at her. Her smirk faded. And then she sighed.

"I've always felt like that, even after Rao took me in." She walked over to sit on her bed, Naruto's gaze followed her. "Seems all us ninja's have a sad childhood eh?" She laughed under her breath.

"Yeah... Well, you ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Natsumi said bye to Rao. Naruto led her to a large field, all the teams were there.

"Hey guys!" Nartuto called out.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled back.

"Bark!" Akamaru began barking at Natsumi.

"Hey boy suttle down."

"Ah, every one, this is Natsumi, the girl me and Sasuke were telling you about."

Every starred at her, she instantly became uneasy.

"Ah... Hi?" She said nervously.

"Hey who's that?" Naruto asked pointing to a boy in the far back of the group.

He had medium length black hair with a long purple streak down the middle. His eyes were almost if not more bizarre then Natsumi's. One eye was red, while the other was purple. He wore a checkered red and gray long sleeve shirt with the buttons down, underneath he wore a black t-shirt. His eyes were piercing, it made Natsumi feel even more uneasy. He was standing beside another guy, this guy looked very tired as he put his hands in his pockets.

"That is Yushiro Namagaki, remember Naruto? We were telling you about him last week." The lazy looking boy responded.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Nice to meet you Yushiro, I'm Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto held out his hand to the boy politely with a large grin on his face.

The boy looked at Naruto's hand with a look of confusion and disgust.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Yushiro asked, his voice was cold, filled of what could be called anger.

"Don't bother with that Naruto, this guy is just plain weird." Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh," Naruto pulled his hand away as a blush crossed his face. "Well anyway Natsumi, this is Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, Shino, Fuzzy brow-"

"Fuzzy brow?" She cocked an eye brow at Naruto.

"Oh, I meant Lee, and that's Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." Everyone smiled and some waved at Natsumi, casuing her to blush.

"But, where's Sasuke and Sakura?" She asked realising some where missing.

"Dunno, couldn't find them." Kiba said looking amused.

"Good thing too. Builboard brow would have taken up the whole area." Ino said before bursting out into hystarical laughter.

"Y-You mean Haruno?" Natsumi asked breaking Ino's laughter.

"Duh! Don't you know anything?" Ino's words were cold.

There was a silence over the group. Natsumi was tempted to kill Ino right on the spot.

"C'mon, Ino. Natsumi, is a little new to the village, be at least a little nice for a bit." Yushiro broke the painful silence, he stood between the two, Natsumi swore she saw him wink at her.

Ino looked just as shocked as Natsumi felt. She stepped back a bit from Yushiro and Natsumi and glared at him.

"What is wrong with you? Since when do you care bout' anyone but yourself?" Ino asked sounded furious.

"I just said Be nicer to Natsumi, she is just as new as I am. Your not mean to me, Why is that?" Was his come back as he moved back a bit from the two.

"Oh shut up Yushiro." Ino said as she walked off away from the group.

"Well that was interesting..." Natsumi said as she slowly began to walk away.

"Hey where you goin' Natsumi?"

"Home... Sorry I can't stay longer. Byee guys!" She yelled as she ran toward home.

* * *

Author's notes: Chapter 6... done :) Good? Bad? Yushiro is my friends OC. :)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	7. Chapter 7

Natsumi rushed home. She was enjoying herself with the group, but she had a sudden feeling in her gut that something was wrong at home. She reached the front door, it was closed, but her panic had not faded, it actually only heightened. She ran in, yelling for her mother.

"Rao! Rao! Where are you?" Silence answered her.

She ran to the kitchen, it was empty. She headed to the livingroom, also empty. Her own bedroom, empty. Her moms bedroom, empty. Balcony, empty. Natsumi was stumbling as she ran, the panic was making her legs feel like rubber. Finally she ran to the backyard, last place her mother could be found.

"RAO!" The yard was empty.

"Where are you..." Several tears slipped down her cheeks as she headed back to the house.

"Natsumi!" Someone was calling her, and they didn't sound very cheery.

"H-hello?" She yelled back as she ran to the front door of the house.

Outside stood Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Yushiro, and Shikamaru. They were all out of breath and had a look on panic on their faces. Natsumi approached them with caution, she felt like she was going to faint.

"Natsumi, I have some bad news for you.." Kakashi started, Natsumi prepared herself.

"Y-Your mother was just found dead in town." His voice was slow and calm.

"NOOO!" Natsumi lost her balance and fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably.

Sasuke rushed to her side and hugged her tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

"Rao! No!" She yelled over and over. The other boys stood there helplessly.

The rest of that day went by in a blur. Natsumi could only remember bits and pieces. She remembered crying in Sasuke's arms for quite some time, then after that the boys basically dragged her to the hospital. She remembered them asking her if she wanted to see her mother, she must have said yes because the next bit she remembered was seeing her mother's beaten up and bruised body laying in a hospital bed, after that, she blacked out.

When Natsumi woke up, it was dark. The moonlight was shining in her face, blinding her. Her face hurt, instantly reminding her that her mother being dead was not a dream. She sat up crying again all over.

"R-raonoo.." Her words slurred together with her tears. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder.

Her whole body jumped as she lifted her head to see Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Yushiro in the room, Sasuke was the one touching her shoulder.

"P-please tell me it isn't true.. PLEASE!" All four boys lowered their heads, speechless.

Natsumi's tears started again as she hopped off the bed and pushed past the boys running.

Natsumi ran through the building to the top of it. On the roof she collapsed to the ground. Roofs seemed to be her mother's favourite spot, the spot her and her mother shared their best memories. She felt safest up there.

"RAOO!" She screamed to the sky before lowering her head, now leaving her tears to be silent ones.

She lost track of how long she sat up there, she figured people were probably looking for her everywhere. Then she heard footsteps, she turned expecting to see someone like Naruto or Sasuke, but instead she saw Yushiro.

"Y-Yushiro? W-what are you doing here?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper.

He stayed silent as he walked over and sat beside her on the ground, she starred at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Y-Yushiro?" She asked again, more confused than ever.

"What?" He asked, sounding almost casual.

"I ah..." She was speechless, but almost happier. His odd actions were momentarily taking her mind off of her mother's death.

Just then Sasuke and Naruto burst up the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Natsumi!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to her.

She stood up, then looked from Sasuke back to Yushiro, something about this guy made her feel uneasy.

"A-are you okay Natsumi?" Naruto asked with his head down.

"Of course she's not okay you loser!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"S-Sasuke please..." The two had turned her attention back to her mother rather then being on Yushiro, she was now crying silently again.

All of a sudden, Natsumi felt something pull at her arm, looking down she saw Yushiro trying to pull her back to the ground. She starred at him in confusion. He tugged at her arm again, this time she lost her balance and fell to her knees, but the way she landed sent her to end up leaning on Yushiro. She blushed as she looked up to him before she moved off of him.

His lips formed a small line as he suddenly put his arm around her. Sasuke, Naruto and herself looked at him with confusion, but she let herself melt into his body, he was so warm, his grip so tight, she felt just as safe if not more than when she was in Sasuke's arms.

"Natsumi, if you don't want to be alone in your house, you can come live with me for a bit.." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"T-Thank you Sasuke, I will take you up on your offer... but, can I stay here, at least for a little while?" She asked, tears still staining her face as new ones continued to fall.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you downstairs." The look in his eyes told her that she was hurting him, but at that moment, she had no care for anyone but herself.

Sasuke and Naruto headed back toward the stairs silently, then disappeared, leaving Natsumi in the arms of a stranger. Then it started to rain. The rain was cold, she could feel the water soaking her to the bone. In under a minute, she was completely soaked. She shivered uncontrollably as her tears began to mix with the rain.

Natsumi swore she heard a small chuckle from the boy beneath her, then she felt warmer, looking around, there were black wings wrapped around her. Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes in astonishment.

"W-what are you?" She asked attempting to get out of his wings.

"Your new friend." He smiled seeming pleased with his answer.

"Y-you're kidding right?" She had stopped moving as the shock of his answer seeped in.

"Of course not." His lips formed a thin line again as he used his wings to pull her back into his embrace.

She starred at him wide eyed. This guy was so weird, her mind had been off the thought of her mother for too long now.

"Y-Yushiro, a-are you... Ah..." Natsumi couldn't seem to get the words she wanted to say to form in her mouth.

"A monster? Unfortunately not." His smile faded, he looked almost angry with himself.

"Ah... I need to go..." She finally found herself saying. "Sasuke is waiting for me and... I still have a lot of... stuff I have to do..." She began to attempt to stand up.

Yushiro stood up, grabbing her hand, he helped her stand, then he frowned before he flew off into the sky, Natsumi felt cold and alone again.

Sighing Natsumi headed for the stairs. Downstairs sat Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Naruto looked to be asleep, Naruto for sure since he was snoring. Sasuke was merely sitting there, looking like his old gloomy self. Suddenly, Shikamaru lifted his head and yawned.

"Natsumi, where's Yushiro?" He asked, almost sounding worried.

"He ah... Flew off." She frowned, feeling cold again.

"Flew off?" Shikamaru cocked an eye brow at her.

"Yeah, he like, grew wings and flew off."

"D-did you hit your head or somethin'?" Naruto asked sleepily as he sat up in the chair.

"N-No... I'm serious, go look for your self, he isn't upstairs!" She found herself yelling in frustration.

"Theres several ways to get out of this building you know..." Shikamaru said looking annoyed.

"It's okay Natsumi, it's okay... You're just fatigued from the day you've had... You're drained." She looked to Sasuke, he looked more like the newer version of himself that Natsumi had created.

"Ah... Maybe you're right... I need sleep." She suddenly felt drained and lost her balance, Sasuke caught her.

She looked up into his eyes, there was a hint of sadness buried deep within them.

"Here," He said as he took off the jacket he had been wearing and draped it over her damp, shivering shoulders. He smiled faintly.

"T-Thank you." Natsumi buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same. She was too drained to even cry now.

"Let's just go.." He said as he led her out of the hospital, Naruto and Shikamaru following them.

Sasuke's place was still just as empty and depressing as the last time she had visited it. The place was dark when they had walked in, there was a faint sent of blood she had not noticed last time she was here, but then she realised that people's senses heighten when sad.

"T-Thank you for letting me stay here Sasuke... it's much better than being alone." She forced a pitiful smile.

"It's no problem, I know what you're feeling right now..." Sasuke said as he led her through the house.

"Here, this was my parents room, you can use it, I stay in my old room."

"Y-You sure Sasuke... like, isn't this room kinda important?"

"Nah, not really. Anyway, night, see you tomorrow." He began to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked sounding irritated.

Natsumi just merely hugged him tightly, letting his familiar sent fill her. Pulling apart, she starred into his eyes. A tear found its way down her cheek. Sasuke's hand lifted and wiped it away. She laughed under her breath as her lips formed a thin line. His hand rested on her cheek, a shiver ran up her spine from the contact.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't respond as his face closed the spaces between their faces. He stopped, inches from her lips, he hesitated if he should go through with it, but did. His lips pressed agaist hers gently, her eyes instantly closed as all bad feelings disappeared. The desire for this filled Natsumi as she lifted her hand, it rested on his neck, she pulled him closer as she let her tongue graze over his bottom lip, she felt him tense for a moment before he relaxed, opening his mouth just enough for her tongue to slip in. Their tongues entwined with one another. A moan escaped from deep within Sasuke's throat. She explored his mouth with her tongue, finally she broke the kiss, all too quickly. She pushed him away and fell to the floor.

Sasuke was in shock, he didn't understand.

"I-I'm sorry?" He panted, taking a step back.

"N-no, it's nothing S-sasuke, nothing that you did was w-wrong... Thanks again, I am tired though." She was also out of breath as she lay on the ground.

"Alright.. I'll see you tomorrow. Night." Sasuke said as he left the awkward room.

Natsumi stood up and sat on the edge of bed as she wiped her lips with the jacket that was still draped around her shoulders. Truth was, halfway through her kiss, she pictured herself kissing someone else instead, she pictured Yushiro. She didn't know what it was about that guy, but he seemed to pull her in, even if he didn't mean to.

Natsumi sighed as she pulled her legs to her chest, her head buried in his knees, she cried again with the last amount of energy she had.

Natsumi inhaled, then she heard footsteps. From behind her legs, she put her hands together, preparing herself, the step was too light to be Sasuke. Slowly she lifted her head and hands, but her whole body froze, Yushiro was standing before her, a emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"Y-Yushiro? W-what the hell? Why do you keep showing up... or am I dreaming?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper.

"I can't hear you, speak up." His expression didn't change.

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"I said, speak up."

"W-what are you-"

"Speak up!"

"What are you talking about Yushiro!" She instantly covered her mouth, worried she may have woken up Sasuke.

"Don't yell, it hurts my ears." He said with a sigh.

"W-what is your problem?" She asked as she stood up, she was only feet from him, she then realised he was only a few inches taller than her.

"I don't have problems. Goodbye." He turned and began to walk away when Natsumi grabbed his wrist.

"You came here for a reason, did you not?" She asked, letting her expression fade.

"Go figure." A mysterious force pushed away Natsumi's hand.

"Huh?" She said as her hand rested at her side unwillingly.

"Our clans are dead, even Sasuke's." With that, he put his hands together and disappeared.

"Y-Yeah... But what's his point?" Natsumi asked herself out loud as she sat down on the bed.

"W-wait... his clan is dead? I thought he ran from home? I need to talk to Shikamaru."

Natsumi laid down and allowed herself to drift off, it didn't take long.

When she woke up, the sun had just raised in the sky, she knew Sasuke would still be asleep. She ran and looked for paper, when she found a piece, she wrote Sasuke a small note.

_Went to visit my mother... be back later kay?__  
__Natsumi._

She tiptoed into his room with the note. He was still fast asleep, she placed the note beside his bed on the table, then ran out the door.

Natsumi ran through town in a hurry. She had no idea if he'd be up, but she ran to Shikamaru's, and pounded on the door yelling,

"Shikamaru! It's Natsumi, get up!"

She heard some shuffling before Shikamaru appeared looking tired.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you, but I have a few questions."

"You didn't... I was just layin' around... What are the questions about?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yushiro."

"... What a drag... come in I guess." He moved out of her way giving her entrance.

She walked in. He led her to his room, Natsumi noticed a room across from his that was basically empty.

"Who lives here with you other than your parents?" Natsumi asked.

"Yushiro." He said as he sat down on his bed, Natsumi sat in a chair across from him.

"Oh. So, what do you know bout' him?"

"... Not much to be honest. He doesn't speak all that much to anyone. Are you okay though? Yesterday you were grieving your mother's death, now all you seem to care about is Yushiro..."

Natsumi opened her mouth to tell Shikamaru that she thought he may know something about it all, but changed her mind.

"I... I just need to know okay..." She lowered her head.

"Oh please don't tell me you're crying."

"I'm not, just, tell me all you know."

"What a drag... hmm let's see. His father died in the recent war, like how Rao's husband had, actually, I think that was the man Ryo tried to save... anyway, his father died in the war, and his mother ran off, a while after someone had found her dead."

"T-that's all you know?"

"Yes. When it comes to him, I don't know any more then you do, other than he's very powerful in battle. Sorry I can't be more helpful."

"I-It's okay, not your fault." She sighed as she stood up.

"C-can I look at his room?"

"Ah, I don't think he'd like that..."

"It's okay, he won't even know I was in there."

"Um, alright I guess." Shikamaru laid down while Natsumi crossed the hall into his room.

The room was basically empty. The bed was unmade, some clothes sprawled out on the floor, but then Natsumi noticed a big black box in the back corner of the room. There were metal click locks on it. She hesitated before opening the box, inside were over thirty katana swords, all black. She picked up a sword, taking off its case, she could see blood stains on it. She gasped at it. She turned to put it back when she noticed something buried a little bit under the pile of swords. Carefully she put down the sword in her hands on the floor, and stuck her hand in the box, she dug down till her hand grabbed the white piece of paper, taking it out, she noticed it was folded. She unfolded it and gasped again.

The picture was of a young boy, it looked like a younger version of Yushiro. The boy looked to be in pain. His head was facing the sky, he appeared to be screaming. Beautiful black wings came out from his back, and his eyes were gray with several black rings through it. Natsumi shivered as her grip on the picture loosened, it landed on its front, now showing writing on the back that said, "_Cursed"._ Natsumi shivered again, she felt like that all the time when she was younger, she called her left eye a curse still. She felt like she was beginning to understand Yushiro.

Natsumi picked up the picture and folded it back up putting it back where she had found it. She picked up the sword, placing it on top of the pile, then locked the box back up. She inhaled, his sent suddenly filled her lungs. She sighed as she turned around, Yushiro was in the doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. Natsumi felt her heart skip a beat.

"May I ask why you're here?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh ah... I was looking for you. Yeah, and I found you... yay?" The look in his eyes was making her uneasy.

"Mhmmm, What did you need me for?" He asked, sounding just as annoyed.

"Um... A lot... C-can you come with me? Like for a walk?" She asked cautiously.

"Fine." He said simply.

Natsumi made her way past him with caution. He moved out of her way and followed her outside. Natsumi had to play her cards just right, or else she may be walking on deaths palm with everything she said to Yushiro.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 7... good? bad? Review~! :)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	8. Chapter 8

Natsumi was nervous as she led Yushiro through town. The questions she was going to be asking were personal, and were obviously things that no one but her knew about him. She knew of a place they could talk without being seen or heard. In a small clearing in the woods, she had made a tree house when she was younger. It was still intact, and more than big enough for the two to fit inside. Yushiro looked annoyed, but still followed her up the latter into the tree house. Once they were inside, they sat down.

There was silence between the two. He looked like he was waiting for her to do something, so she sighed.

"Yushiro, why doesn't anyone believe me about your wings... why am I the only person who knows?" Her voice had become serious.

"I don't like showing people my wings, unless their family is dead." He said simply.

"What? That doesn't even make sense..." She said sounding irritated.

"Because I understand lots of things everyone doesn't know." He crossed his arms and shifted in his seat.

"Ugh... Yushiro, don't make me have to use my Kekkei Genkai on you, because I will. I hate playing mind games, just tell me so I don't have to waist any damn chakura!"

"Rinnegan prevents any Kekkei Genkai from being used on me, like the Sharingan, that also doesn't work." He starred deeply into her eyes, again making her uncomfortable.

"R-rinnegan? What the hell is that?" She tripped over her words.

Natsumi starred at him intently, but then he closed his eyes. Two large black feathery wings sprouted from his back, they were so big that they almost wrapped around the whole room. When her eyes turned back to his face, his eyes opened. His eyes looked like they did in the picture she had found. They were gray with several black rings within them.

"Y-Yushiro? What the fuck is this!" She yelled as she stood up and backed against the wall as much as she could, he was blocking the entrance with his wings.

"I'm some sort of God, You can say?" He looked slightly confused as he looked at Natsumi with his odd eyes.

"A-a god? You call yourself a god! This is just..." She stopped herself, who was she to judge, she was just as weird if not more than him. "What do you know about who killed Rao? I know you know somethin' otherwise why would you keep showing up with your damn mind tricks to confuse me and make me think." Her voice had calmed and she walked closer to him, looking serious.

"I didn't kill her." He said simply.

"I'm aware of that. I never once thought you did Yushiro, but I do know you know somethin' and you're going to tell me, now!" She had gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

He sighed. "There is a group of people after really strong clans, like mine and yours. I ran away before they could get me, and thanks to Rao, you were safe. But the group figured out who you were with, and killed Rao. They are coming after you next. They want your eye."

"W-what..." She let go of him and back away till her back hit the wall, she slid down it and sat on the ground with her knees up. "I-I don't understand... Rao was killed... because of me?" Several tears fell down her cheeks.

"Doesn't sound right, when you put it that way."

"Then what is the right way? I need answers damnit!" She found herself yelling as more and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I think that's enough talking for today." He stood up, ready to leave.

"Yushiro no! Please, don't go... I need your help... you're the only one who can help me!" She stood up and stood several feet from him.

"Hm." He jumped up and disappeared, leaving a few black feathers behind.

"Noo! Yushiro! Damnit!" She yelled as she collapsed to her knees.

Natsumi walked through town with her head down. She headed to her home, where she last saw her mother alive. Her mothers room was a adventure all on its own. Lots of odds and ends lay around her room, several pictures of her and Rao, even some pictures of Rao and Ryo.

"Oh Rao, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She said to herself as she sat down.

"Yes it is."

Natsumi jumped and turned around to see a large muscular man with rope and a bag in his hand. Beside him stood a tall woman with blue hair and a thin body. Beside her, stood another guy, a lot less muscular, but was drop dead gorgeous with his medium length orange hair.

"W-who are you?" Natsumi asked as she stood up and backed away.

"We are here to take you, I believe you will be happier with us, rather than here." The woman said as she smiled.

"No, no!"

"Oh yes." The orange hair boy said.

The muscular man ran at her with the rope. Her tied her hands behind her back, making her useless when it came to her Kekkei Genkai. She kicked and screamed as he taped her mouth shut and threw her into the blood stained bag. All she could think of was Rao, and wished that she would save her.

Natsumi couldn't see a thing. She was in pain as the rope dug deep into her wrists and ankles. She squirmed all she could but it was useless, she was trapped, and was probably going to die soon. She could hear the goons talking amongst each other.

"See guys? Why don't you all realise that my ideas are always good. I knew she'd revisit her house eventually." She recognised that as the orange haired boys voice.

"Oh shut it. We give you credit, but all I care for now is to get this girl to the boss before he gets too angry." The girl said.

"I agree, but man is she heavy." The muscular man said as he moved the bag a bit.

"Hey, who's that?" The girl asked the group.

"Looks like a young ninja, Stephanie, take care of him, I'm in no mood to fight." The orange haired boy said, obviously addressing the girl.

"Very well, stay here, he may not even be after us."

She approached the boy cautiously. "Hey little one... are you lost?" She asked cheerily.

Natsumi heard the sound of a fist hitting a face before she was dropped. The bag opened and she could finally see. The woman fell from the sky and landed in front of the ninja, it was Yushiro.

Yushiro picked up the woman by her hair and threw her into a tree, instantly knocking her out. The orange haired boy looked terrified as the larger man ran straight for Yushiro. Yushiro's expression stayed emotionless as he pulled out his long black sword and held it delicately toward the man. The man simply laughed in his face as he moved a bit and changed where he was aiming. The man lifted his arm, aiming it for Yushiro's face. In almost slow motion, Yushiro ducked and turned around, the sword came down and cut off the man's wrist.

"Ahhh! You fucking brat!" He yelled in agony.

He held his limb to his shirt and lifted his other arm, Yushiro stabbed him in the chest, he fell to his knees.

"Oh no, I must go tell the boss..." The orange haired boy said beside Natsumi. He disappeared and reappeared beside the girl, then he picked her up, they both disappeared.

"Yushiro!" Natsumi yelled, but it was muffled.

Yushiro ran over and pulled her out of the bag. He ripped off the tape, untied her and rubbed each limb gently where they now had deep red indents.

"Y-Yushiro, that was amazing! B-But, how did you know I was here?" She asked, starring deeply into his eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Go figure."

She sighed as she stood up, dusting off her pants. She looked to him, he didn't even break a sweat in that fight. She looked over to the dead man and sighed.

"Damn you Yushiro." She said simply as she walked over to look over the dead guy.

He let out a small, almost girlish giggle.

"It's not funny! He was probably the one that killed Rao, and you killed him instead... Damnit!" She sighed and looked to the ground in sadness, as grateful as she was to Yushiro for saving her, she still wished she had killed the man instead.

"It's okay, I'm just better than you," He said simply.

"Oh shut up Yush-" He was gone, leaving only a few black feathers behind.

"DAMN YOU, AND YOUR FUCKING WINGS YUSHIRO!" She yelled to the sky before heading back towards the village.

* * *

Author's Notes: 8th chapter done. Damn that Yushiro eh? XD Stay tuned ;)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	9. Chapter 9

The walk home seemed all too long, even though she was jumping from tree to tree. She didn't understand Yushiro anymore, at one point she thought she did, but now, she didn't understand him at all. They were so alike, yet so different. Both their clans were dead. Both had crappy childhoods. They both even had bizarre eyes! But why was he so much more different then her after all that stuff being in common. She remembered how nice he was to her the day Rao was killed. Even with Sasuke standing right there, he still pulled her close and let her cry on him. He refused to let her go, and when she did stand up, he pulled her back down. Did he like her? And a better question did she like him? But, what about Sasuke... what was she to do about him? He was just as lonely as her, wasn't he?

She sighed again. By the time she finally got back the sun was setting. Sasuke would probably be freaking out, she had left a note saying she was going to see her mother's grave, not that she was going to go talk to Yushiro, then get kidnapped. She went straight to Sasuke's. Inside were his shoes, so he was still there. She went to his room, her note was untouched and he was still passed out.

"Well that's unlike him..." She said out loud as she bent down to take a closer look at him.

"S-Sasuke? Get up." She grabbed the note and put it in her pocket.

"Hmmhmm.." He mumbled.

"Get up!" She yelled as she ripped the blankets off his body.

"Ah! What the hell?"

"Evening sleepy head." She said as she crossed her arms.

"E-Evening? It can't be."

"It is. Did you wake up at all?"

"Apparently not... But, it's unlike me to sleep in..."

"That's what I thought too. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said as he sat up, trying to rub the fatigue from his mind.

"Ugh..."

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing that he looked to be in pain.

"My head seriously hurts..."

"D-did you hit it?"

"I-I don't think so."

"Hm..."

"Anyway, what have you done all day?"

"Oh nothing... just got kidnapped, that's bout' all..." She said under her breath.

"You what!"

"I'm fine... See it's me, I'm fine."

"How did you get free then?"

"Yushiro..." She let her eyes fall to the ground.

"What is it with you and that guy?" Sasuke asked angrily as he stood up.

"Sasuke there's nothing going on between us okay? He's just... ugh... It's complicated." She sat down on his bed with her head in her hands sighing.

"What could be so complicated?"

"He... he plays mind games... He knows stuff that I need answers to... I need to find them out... the more I see him the more I get out of him... it really is complicated Sasuke..."

"Whatever, I have some stuff I have to do, don't follow me."

"Sasuke wait! What's up with you? Was the other night just nothing?"

His eyes looked sincere before they returned to emotionless orbs.

"No, I just have things I have to do okay?"

"Ugh, whatever."

He sighed and walked out.

She sighed and changed her clothes into a black tank top and grey pants. When she stepped outside she took in a deep breath. The sunset fell onto her face, warming it. Fall was upon them soon, it was soon going to get a lot cooler. She ran through town unwillingly. She had no destination, just to run to clear her head. Her mind was reeling with thoughts. She partly regretted becoming a shinobi, if she hadn't she would have been home when Rao was attacked, she wouldn't have met Sasuke, and she wouldn't have to deal with Yushiro's mind games. But on the other hand... She made friends. She became stronger, she found out more about her real family, she found love, and she may not mean Sasuke either...

She finally stopped running and came across a lake. She inhaled slowly as she set one foot upon the water, then the other one. Rao had trained her on how to control her chakura flow well, standing on water was one of the things she was best at. She walked out until she was in the centre of the lake, when she reached it, she closed her eyes. She moved her legs apart evenly and exhaled slowly as she thought.

_Rao... Rao was a stong shinobi who gave up after Ryo, her husband died in the recent war. Rao took me in because she liked me and wanted a kid of her own. Hitama... My clan... I need to read up on us, or ask Tusnade, she is still scared of me, I must find out why. Yushiro Namagaki... He really is an odd character... I wish I could get into his mind, but according to him it'd be a useless effort... Rinnegan... where have I heard that before... Oh right! Rao said Ryo's best friend had Rinnegan... does that mean that, that was Yushiro's father? I need to talk to him again... but how? He always flies off if I ask too much... I can't insult him, he flies off if I do. I can't yell, I can't ask too much at once... Hmm maybe I need to try a different approach on him next time... Yes... I know what I am going to do next time I see him._ Natsumi said to herself with a smile.

"What are you doing out there all alone Hitama?" Natsumi froze at the voice, she recognised it easily.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" She yelled as she turned to face the orange haired boy.

"My boss wants to speak with you, it is not my fault Hitama. Come with me, please? I will not hurt you unlike that big oof Binyo..."

"B-Binyo?"

"Yes, that big monkey like fellow that threw you into a bag."

"Oh. Well you're still working with him, why should I trust you? You guys killed Rao!"

"Oh please, that was not me, again. It was Stephanie... that woman who was with us. I do not believe in violence, I do not want to hurt you Hitama." He set his feet on the water, causing it to ripple beneath Natsumi's feet.

"No! Maybe you don't but your boss does! He wants my eye right? And in order to get it, he has to kill me!"

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"See you are right, my boss is after your eye, but it's not quite that barbaric... see the people we capture have their Kekkei Genkai's because they were born with them, the people we take are the only people who can use them, so unlike the Sharingan, your eye cannot be given away, only you can use it. Let me make you a deal Hitama. Between you and I, all the people we capture want to get revenge on those we've had to kill to get to them, like how Stephanie had to kill Rao. Come and join us, you will get all the power you need and, if you become powerful enough, you can kill the boss. Sound good?" He smiled warmly as he stepped across the water until he was only a foot from Natsumi, he held out his hand.

"I-I don't know... I..."

"It's not that difficult of a decision Hitama."

"C-can I get back to you?"

"No. This is your choice now. Besides, if you say no, I'll just take you there by force." He dropped his hand.

"W-what? But you said you don't like violence!"

"I don't, but I am not going to get yelled at by my boss. Oh I just realised, how silly of me, I know your name but you do not know mine, my name is Crysus." He bowed slightly to her.

"I don't care for your flattery, Crysus..."

"Too bad then... Look, it's either force, or choice." His eyes had become serious rather than caring.

"Well I... I dunno'."

"Either way you're coming with me, I'd just prefer not having to fight with you." He sounded irritated.

"I... Umm, why can't you just come back in a few days?"

"Because we don't work that way."

"Pfft! You should."

"Aww, where would the fun be in that then?" He smirked.

"J-Just leave me alone. I don't want to come with you. I don't want to meet your boss. All I want is to be alone!"

"Ugh I hate girls like you." He sighed as he pulled his hands together.

"W-What are you doin'?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, you're giving me no choice. Force it is."

"No!" Natsumi quickly uncovered her eyes and put her hands together.

_HITIMA! _She yelled loudly in her mind. She felt heat rush into her as her vision changed to show Crysus's body outline.

"What do you see Hitama? Pain? Death? Hate?" He yelled sounding amused.

"No... No... Not at all." Natsumi was stunned. His body was the most love filled and caring she had ever seen through her eye. "B-but I don't understand..."

"Let me explain... Not only do I hate violence, but I work for the boss against my will too. As I said, I do not want to hurt you Hitama." He smiled.

"S-So... you've never even hurt anyone... There's not a spec of blood on your soul..."

"I'm aware... And I don't want you to be the first, please Hitama, come with me willingly."

Natsumi sighed and released her eye. "Fine."

"Seriously?" He sounded baffled.

"Yes. What do I have left here anyway?"

"Ha! That's the spirit!" He smiled and held out his hand to her again.

She starred at it, she hesitated before she grabbed it. He smiled warmly.

"Very good."

"Mhm."

"Natsumi get away from that man!" Natsumi and Crysus turned to see who the voiced belonged to.

From the sky came a ninja, it landed right on Crysus and pinned him down, another ninja showed up and grabbed Natsumi's wrist. Several others showed up, all attacking Crysus, they tied him up and dragged him back to the village. The ninjas who showed up were Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"W-what? Why did you guys come after me, actually, how did you find me?" Natsumi asked after she had been brought back to the village safely.

"Naruto saw you run through the village, he was worried you may be in trouble, so he sent a clone after you. When he noticed you were in trouble, the clone disappeared and Naruto saw what the clone saw, so he gathered us up. Seems like a good thing too, you were about to leave the village..." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, I was leaving willingly." She growled.

"Natsumi why? Why are you trying to leave?" Naruto asked as he grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Because, I have nothing left! Rao is dead, Sasuke is just plain outright confusing and... I don't want to be a shinobi anymore!" She yelled as she stood up.

"Natsumi please, do not leave... You're not thinking clearly." Lee said as him and Naruto stood up.

"I know I'm not! But I don't know what else to do!" She screamed as tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

"What a drag..."

"Shut up Shikamaru! Look, thank you for 'saving' me, but I didn't need saving... now, where is Crysus?" She asked the group of ninja.

"He's with Tsunade being questioned..." Kiba said cautiously.

"Damnit!"

She started walking to the exit, when she got outside she hopped to the roof of the Hokage building. The view was amazing, the way the moon let up the village with its eerie blue glow. Maybe she really did need to just stop and think... she may end up hurting herself otherwise.

"N-Natsumi?" She turned to see Naruto, he looked sad and hurt.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you guys... I did not mean it... Lee is right, I'm not thinking clearly anymore." A large breeze passed by, lifted Natsumi's hair, showing her cursed eye.

"Natsumi... Y-Your eye... it's-"

"Scary I know..."

"No its, normal... it looks like the right eye..."

"W-what?"

Natsumi clapped her hands together and said _Hitima!_ in her head. Her power rushed into her and revealed Naruto's thoughts, feelings and emotions.

"N-Now they are both white..." He said sounding scared.

Natsumi pulled her hands apart and looked back at Naruto waiting for him to answer her question.

"Both red now."

"So... does this mean I made it through the Hitama clan's change?"

"Maybe?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"D-Do you know where Yushiro is?" She asked suddenly.

"No, Shikamaru says he hasn't seen him all day. He thought he may be with you."

She sighed. "He was way earlier today."

"Oh. So, if you don't mind me asking... are you dating Sasuke?" His question caught her off guard.

"D-dating? Ah... no. I don't believe so..." She lowered her head.

"Oh. Well... want me to walk you back to his place?"

"Ah n-yeah, sure why not... seems I'm always in danger anyway." She laughed slightly as her and Naruto jumped off the building to the ground.

When they reached Sasuke's place Natsumi smiled at Naruto.

"What you lookin' at?" He asked as he face turned red.

"You, you're a cutie you know that?" She said with a laugh. "Thank you for bring me... home? Anyway, see you tomorrow Naruto." Natsumi leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning and walking into the house.

* * *

Author's Notes: 9th chapter done. Even if barely anyone reads this, I enjoy writin this and my friends and family love it :)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, things were supposed to return to normal. Natsumi quickly got dressed and ran into the kitchen where she found Sasuke eating; he had food on the table for her.

"Thank you for the food Sasuke." She smiled warmly as she sat down, opposite him.

"Hm."

"So ah, where are we supposed to meet the others?" She asked after swallowing a mouth full of food.

"You, aren't coming with me. Tsunade came here last night when you were out. She said you are to come and see her today." Natsumi sighed. It seemed Sasuke's gloomy, impenetrable shell was back.

"Okay." She left it at that as she took her plate and put it in the sink.

"Thank you for the food and letting me stay here, but I am going to move back to my own home now."

"Okay." She was appalled, she expected at least a little bit of sympathy.

"Bye Sasuke."

Natsumi sighed again and ran out of the house into the main part of the village. The village seemed overly busy that morning. People pushed past her, blocking her path. She sighed and jumped on top of the closest roof. Looking around she noticed that other ninja had the same idea as her; to jump from building to building to get around town.

Finally after what felt like hours of jumping, Natsumi made it to the Hokage building. She climbed the long set of stairs; finally she reached Tsunade, Yushiro was standing in the room; Natsumi got there in time to hear a little bit of their conversation.

"So you understand what you must do Yushiro?" Tsunade asked.

He nodded.

"Ah Natsumi! I've been waiting for you." Tsunade sounded too cheerful; looking to the side Natsumi saw Gaara and Temari standing in the corner of the room.

"S-sasuke said you wanted me?" Natsumi asked cautiously.

"Yes. I need you and Yushiro to become a team of your own. Both of you are Chunin, therefore you are above the rest of our younger shinobi. You and Yushiro will work together and help out in Sunagakure-"

"Wait so we're like... moving there?" Natsumi asked shocked.

"Yes. Sunagakure needs more shinobi, and you two are one of the fewest young Chunin shinobi we have. I have no idea how long you will be gone for, so I suggest bringing everything."

"B-but... Yushiro! You aren't agreeing with this... are you?"

He sighed to her, then smiled. "Yes, I am."

"You depart tonight... Get packing Hitama."

"W-wait... what about my home? My mother's things!"

"Take whatever you want that was hers, anything that is left I will take care of; she's gone Natsumi, you must face this reality..."

"I-I know... it's just not easy." Natsumi lowered her head.

Yushiro put his hand on Natsumi's shoulder. She let out a deep breath before bowing to Tsunade and walking out with Yushiro. The two walked through town in silence, finally Natsumi spoke up.

"Yushiro, I'm sorry for being so mean lately... but if we're going to become partners, you need to stop the mind games... okay?"

"Not okay. It is how I was raised. I cannot help it."

"Okay... never mind then..."

"I will see you later, bye." A cloud appeared, when it faded Yushiro was gone.

Natsumi entered her home with caution. She wasn't about to her ambushed again. Silently she walked into her mother's room. She eyed her hundreds of things. Natsumi saw a photo album sitting on a table beside her mother's unmade bed. Natsumi smiled through a few tears as she picked it up and looked at the first picture in the book. The picture was of her as a toddler in the lake, her mother was lifting her into the air and Natsumi was doing some sort of superman pose. She laughed at it.

Turning the page Natsumi had to take a double take. The next image in the book was of Rao was holding onto Natsumi as a toddler and was standing beside Ryo and his arm around her; but beside them stood two strangers, yet they looked so familiar. The male had black hair with a purple streak in it; like Yushiro. The woman had long black hair and was holding a toddler that looked a lot like Yushiro.

"I-I knew Yushiro as a kid! He's hiding more from me I know it!" Natsumi ran to her room and grabbed a giant suitcase. She returned to her mother's room and threw in all her photo albums and other odds and ends that she had always wanted. Then she returned to her room and packed up everything she was going to want to keep. When she finished she managed to have one suitcase and one backpack, and her two rooms looked completely empty.

When she stepped outside Yushiro was standing there with a backpack and his black box that Natsumi had sneaked a peak at when she was at his place.

"Are you ready?" He asked her with a smile.

"As ready as I can be I guess..." She forced a weak smile.

When they arrived at the gates Gaara, Temari, and Tsunade stood there waiting for the two.

"Did you get everything you wanted Natsumi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I believe so. C-can you please be careful with what's left of her things?"

"Of course. Now you four better get going... It's a long walk back to Sunagakure."

"Okay."

Just as they were stepping out of the gates Natsumi heard her name being called; turning she saw a group of her friends running at her. Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

"N-Natsumi... s-stop... w-why are you l-leaving?" Naruto panted.

"I have to Naruto, there's nothing left for me here."

"N-Natsumi... I-I'm sorry for being mean... j-just... p-please don't leave!" Sasuke begged. "I had no idea that, that is what you wanted Natsumi for Tsunade!"

"Well it wasn't really any of your business Sasuke." Tsunade answered coldly.

"Do you have to leave though Natsumi?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"What about you Yushiro? You're leaving too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, Natsumi and I are a team." He smiled again as he put his arm around her pulling her into an awkward hug.

She smiled and let herself melt into his hug for a moment before she came to her senses. She cleared her throat and said,

"Thank you for showing us off, but we really do need to go."

"Y-You will come back... right?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno... maybe."

"Natsumi is right, they need to go. Bye guys, good luck." Tsunade said as she basically shoed them away.

The four nodded and headed away from the village.

After a three day walk the four made it to Sunagakure. Gaara and Temari led Yushiro and Natsumi to the place they'd be sharing. At the moment they were low on housing so the two would have to share, but the good thing was the place was fairly large and they both got their own rooms.

"Nice place..." Natsumi said to herself as she entered her room.

She instantly began to unpack. It didn't take her long to fully unpack. She sighed as she sat down on her bed, opening the photo album that contained the picture of her and Yushiro as a kid. The more she looked through the photo albums her mother owned, the more pictures she found of her and Yushiro, it seemed that they were best friends when they were kids, just like how Ryo was best friends with Yushiro's dad. Natsumi grabbed a picture of her and Yushiro as toddlers and walked across the hall to Yushiro's room.

She knocked on the door. She heard rustling then heard a lock turn, she was greeted by a shirtless Yushiro.

"Ah... Hi." She had become speechless.

He shot her a look of confusion. "Hi? Can I help you?"

"Ah... yeah... um... I ah... Gah! Put a shirt on please before I go nuts!" Natsumi threw her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened. The picture in her hand became visible to Yushiro.

He shot her another look of confusion. He reached out and grabbed the photo; as he look at it his eyes widened.

"H-How did you get this?"

"I-it was in my mother's photo album... there is more you haven't told me... isn't there Yushiro?" She stepped closer to him.

He took a step back like he was scared of her, then cleared his throat and said,

"Yes, but not now. You're not ready to know the truth..."

"Yushiro please! I need to know what you are to me." A tear found it's way down her cheek.

He smiled to her. Stepping closer he pulled her into a hug; confused she hugged him back. When he pulled away he wiped away her tears and handed her back the picture.

"Yushiro... when will I be ready?"

"Soon, but not soon enough." He smiled and then closed the door.

Natsumi walked back into her room. She closed the door and laid down on her bed for hours trying to look into her memories to try and remember Yushiro when they were kids.

* * *

Author's notes: Chapter 10 done! It's gettin intense :3 Chapter 11 soon :P Good? Bad? Review !

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	11. Chapter 11

Natsumi fell asleep in deep thought. After hours of lying there in thought, she still couldn't uncover any hidden memories. She ended up having a dream, or maybe more like a nightmare.

_"Rao!" Natsumi ran toward her mother who stood with her arms out and a smile on her face._

_When Natsumi reached Rao, she hugged her tightly._

_"Rao... I-I'm so glad to see you!" Looking up it was no longer Rao; it was Yushiro._

_"Y-Yushiro?" She said as she pulled out of his embrace._

_His wings sprouted out of his back and spread out wide. Natsumi felt fear and began to run. Yushiro began flying after her. She continued to run until she found herself in a corner. He stopped and stood before her. Then he smiled and said,_

_"Remember Natsumi. Remember your past."_

Natsumi sat up screaming. She looked around and realised it was day. She felt like she was on fire. She panted as she tried to calm her ragged breathing. Then she heard a knock at her door followed by a voice,

"Natsumi, are you okay?" Yushiro asked through the door.

"Ah... yeah, I'm fine... just ah... bad dream..." She yelled back.

"Okay..."

Natsumi ran her hand through her hair as she sighed. Standing up she went to look in the mirror. Her hair was tousled, her eyes heavy with fatigue, and her whole body was shaking.

"D-did that dream mean anything?" She asked herself as she walked out her bedroom door.

On her way downstairs she could smell food. As she entered the kitchen she realised it was ramen. She found herself giggling. When she turned the corner she felt her face become hot; she knew it was beat red. Again she found Yushiro shirtless, and this time in boxers. He had two bowls of ramen sitting on the kitchen table, when he saw Natsumi he smiled and said,

"Morning Natsumi, I hope you like ramen."

"Ah yeah, I do thanks..."

Natsumi sat down and picked up her chop sticks, her hands were shaking like crazy; she just couldn't seem to stop shaking enough to eat her food.

"You're shaking... are you alright?" Yushiro asked; obviously is was too noticeable.

"I- to be honest I had a really freaky dream... I guess I'm just a little shaken up..."

"Anything I could help with?"

"No, I doubt it." Natsumi pushed away her bowl. "Thank you for the food, but I don't really feel like eating right now." Natsumi stood up and began to walk away when Yushiro said,

"You are almost ready."

She turned and shot him a look of confusion. "For what?"

"To know the truth."

"Yushiro, if I were to use my Kekkei Genkai would I be able to use it to remember what I don't remember?"

"Go figure." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I will." She answered.

She ran up to her room and shut the door behind her. Natsumi opened her window and slipped out and into the roof. Looking out over Sunagakue just made her realise how different it was from Konhona. She sighed as she sat down. She closed her eyes and said _Hitima_ in her mind. She felt the heat rush into her body. She released more and more chakra; she had begun to feel dizzy. Then she saw something. It was a faint image of Rao and a young male toddler. They were laughing and asking Natsumi to join them on the swing; Natsumi could feel the shyness she felt at that moment back then. Then the image began to fade; she felt so close, it irritated her so much that she released even more; risking her own life in the process. The image became clearer, and she could see that the boy was indeed Yushiro. He had a blush on his face as the two swung together. Then he said something,

"You'll always be with me, right Natsumi?" He smiled brightly to her as his blush increased.

"Of course Yushiro, I would never be with anyone else." She heard herself say.

Then the image began to flicker and the voices sounded like whispers, finally she lost it completely and her sight returned to normal. She felt so weak that she fell over onto her back on the roof. She sighed as she looked at the sky dazedly. She know realised that there was something between them; something more then she would ever have expected. But if he was so important to her past, why hadn't Rao ever mentioned him to her?

"Yushiro!" She heard herself yell weakly.

She heard her door open then footsteps.

"Natsumi?"

"I'm on the roof!"

Seconds after Yushiro crawled through her window and stood on the roof looking down at her. Natsumi smiled weakly.

"You look weak. Did you try?"

"Yes. It worked."

"So you know now?"

"Not exactly."

Yushiro sat down beside her and helped her sit back up. She swayed and started to fall over when she felt his strong hands pull her toward him. He let her fall on his shoulder and lay on him. She smiled again as she took in his now familiar scent. She sighed now realising he was waiting for an answer.

"I saw a memory... you were there, and so was Rao. You had asked... if I will always be with you... what did you mean?"

"I don't think you are ready yet."

"I am... please tell me Yushiro."

"Let's just say, you and I are one." He smiled.

"That makes no... s-sense..."

"You need rest; telling you what you need to know you need to be awake for." He smiled as he picked up her lifeless body and helped her back into her room. He laid her down in her bed and pulled a blanket over her fragile body. He turned back toward the door when Natsumi said,

"One as in a couple?" She asked weakly.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. His face was filled of shock.

"I-is that what you mean? Are we fated to be together or something?" There was a small smile on her fatigued face.

"I said that was all we would talk about for today." With that he walked out slamming the door behind him.

Instead of being mad or irritated, Natsumi smiled; she knew she hit the nail on the head.

Across the hall Yushiro was pacing his room. There was so much Natsumi didn't know, so much she wouldn't believe, and so much she would wish she never knew. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew she was reaching her limit, she wasn't going to wait much longer, he would have no choice but to tell her everything.

Natsumi opened her eyes to see the setting sun. Everything was so different in Sunagakure. She sighed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt much better. Natsumi was suddenly very hungry. She ran downstairs to their kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out her uneaten bowl of ramen and put it in the microwave for a minute. When she turned Yushiro stood before her; shirtless and arms crossed.

"Do you stay shirtless just to bug me?" A smirk spread across Natsumi's lips.

He smirked as well. "Of course," but then he frowned. "you are ready Natsumi, but I don't think you should know..." He stared intently into her eyes.

Natsumi opened her mouth to respond when there came a beeping sound from behind her. She turned and looked from the microwave back to Yushiro.

"I was abandoned by my parents as a baby, raised until I was five by an abusive Grandmother, grew up with a curse, almost died multiple times, got my heart broken by Sasuke, lost Rao, was kidnapped, dealt with all your mind games, and now moved away from the village I grew up in, I think I can handle whatever you're going to tell me." She smiled.

"Very well..." Yushiro walked away and toward their shared living room.

Natsumi followed him and sat down on the couch. He put his arm around he and pulled her closer to his abnormally warm body. Then he sighed.

"Your parents actually gave you up to protect you. They had not meant for your Grandmother to treat you so badly. After Rao adopted you you're parents got word and no longer felt the need to worry about you; they got killed shortly after. You are the last of the Hitama clan. The word Hitima you use for your Kekkei Genkai is used instead of Hitama because your family's name used to be Hitima but had involved over time-"

"That's all great, but that doesn't tell me how you knew all that and how we are connected."

"I-I know... Look... y-you were right... kind of..."

"About us fated to be together?"

"Yes... we aren't fated, but we are meant to be together. In the past the Hitama clan and the Namagaki clan planned on killing each other until only one family remained, but there were two kids from each family that refused to fight, the two families agreed not attack as long as the families both agreed that the third generation of children to come, were to get married and unite the families-"

"We were the third generation, weren't we?"

"Yes..."

"Why did they choose the third generation?"

"I'm unsure why, but they did. When we were born they said we were meant to be together... but the thing was, we didn't need to be forced, we were already in love as we grew up..."

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Your parents gave you up because there was word that there was a group of people after our type of clans; clans that have eye related Kekkei Genkai's. The people who attacked you in your home are those same people. In order to protect you they covered over your memories, including me. My father had a best friend, he was Ryo. They often visited Rao, one day my parents had told me that Rao adopted a kid my age; curious I went with them, and it was you. You didn't remember me, but I didn't care, I was just happy to see you alive, everyone was told you were dead."

"Do you still love me then Yushiro?" Natsumi cuddled in closer to him.

"Y-yes..."

"Good." Natsumi closed her eyes as she leaned in even closer; she felt his arm pull her closer.

"N-Natsumi, a-are you scared of me?"

She laughed. "Scared of what? Your wings and eyes? No. You and I are alike, if I was scared of you, I'd have to be scared of myself, and I'm not."

"Hm."

"Will you help me with something?"

"Depends..."

"Stephanie... she's the girl that killed Rao, will you help me get revenge on her?"

"I guess I could."

"Oh and another thing..."

Natsumi sat up and turned to face Yushiro. His back was leaning against the arm of the couch. There was shock and curiosity buried within his different coloured eyes. Natsumi smiled as she leaned in even closer to him; their faces so close that their breath mixed together. She smirked as she pressed her lips pressed against his. His eyes winded before they closed. Everything made sense to her now; she finally understood why she had always felt so odd around Yushiro. Natsumi lifted her hand and let it rest on his neck, she pulled him closer as she let her tongue graze over his bottom lip, she felt him tense for a moment before he relaxed, opening his mouth just enough for her tongue to slip in. Their tongues entwined with one another. A moan escaped from deep within his throat. She explored his mouth with her tongue, finally the two broke apart, gasping for breath.

They both stayed silent as a blush crossed both their faces. Natsumi laughed as she threw herself at his side for another hug. He held her tightly as they both tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"T-thank you Yushiro..."

"F-for what?"

"For saving me... from myself."

They both laughed as they sat on the couch in each other's arms. Slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 11... done! :) Good? Bad? Are you even reading this far? XD

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	12. Chapter 12

When Natsumi began to open her eyes, she felt content. Looking around she realised she was in the living room, then she remembered what happened the following night; looking up she saw a sleeping Yushiro. Natsumi smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up. He stirred but didn't wake up. She yawned as she headed toward the kitchen. As she was about to open the fridge there came a knock to the front door. She ran to the door and opened it to see Temari and a sand Jounin.

"Morning Temari." Natsumi said.

"Morning. You and Yushiro are needed; come to the Kazekage building in a half an hour."

"Ah, yes Temari." Natsumi closed the door and sighed.

She ran to Yushiro on the couch and shook him awake.

"H-huh?"

"Get up, we are needed for a mission... like... now!"

Yushiro stood up and ran to his room; Natsumi did the same. She combed out her hair, put on her purple belly shirt and black capris, tied her new sand village headband around her waist, and grabbed her bag full of ninja tools. Her and Yushiro exited their rooms at the same time; they both shared a smile before running downstairs and out of the house.

The two reached the Kazekage building and were told by Temari that there was a young child kidnapped from the village by rouge ninja's, since the two were new there they were given this easier mission to begin with. The two agreed to the mission and ran off into the wide empty dessert where the kidnappers were last seen.

The two ran and ran; finally they found a small shack with new footprints leading to it. Yushiro nodded to Natsumi as he lifted his sword; Natsumi stood a little bit behind him and prepared her eyes. Using the rinnegan Yushiro opened the door. Two large men stood in the middle of the room with a little girl tied in a chair, tears streaming down her face.

"Who are you two-" The blonde haired man asked, but then was cut off by his friend.

"They are sand shinobi; see their bands?" The brunette boy said.

"Oh yeah, what we gonna' do bout' em'?"

"Kill them!"

The two men laughed as they both pulled their hands together in a similar pose. Natsumi used her eyes and quickly froze them in their spots.

"H-hey! I can't move!" The blond yelled.

"And we will keep it that way! Why did you capture this innocent child?" Natsumi asked.

"Cause we can." The both said in unison.

Yushiro lifted his sword; there was a look of pure anger in his eyes.

"Hey who are you guys!" Yushiro and Natsumi turned to see yet another man, this time with red hair.

Natsumi was distracted long enough for the two men to escape her eyes; the blonde male grabbed his kunai and held it to the child's throat.

"No!" Natsumi yelled.

"Give in, or this kid's blood will be on your hands!"

Natsumi snapped. She jumped in the air and kicked the man in the head causing him to fall to the ground. Natsumi punched out the other man as Yushiro sword fighted with the red haired male. Natsumi lifted her leg to kick the man's face when she felt something grab her ankle; the other man had woken up and knocked her to the ground. The brunette picked her up by her hair and held a kunai to her throat. Yushiro just happened to look over.

"Natsumi!" Yushiro yelled, then turned to see the red head slice open his dominate arm. He collapsed to the ground in pain gripping his arm.

"Natsumi eh? Nice name, too bad we're going to have to kill you." The brunette said as he pushed the kunai closer to her neck.

"Let go of the nice lady!" The child yelled.

"Brother, untie the kid, I am no longer interested in her."

The blonde nodded and untied the girl and threw her out the door.

"Let me go... I-I'm warning you!" Natsumi yelled.

"Why would I do that when I can just do this!" The man threw Natsumi to the ground; she hit her head so hard that it began to bleed.

She began to feel woozy as she looked over to Yushiro who was staring at her wide eyed.

Yushiro looked pissed as he stood up and whipped his sword around slicing the red head's chest. Then he ran and stabbed the blondes chest. And lastly Yushiro spread out his beautiful black wings and brought the brunette to his knees in pain using his Kekkei Genkai. The man passed out and fell over onto his side. Yushiro ran to Natsumi and scooped her up in his arms.

"Y-Yushiro, have I ever told you h-how amazing you are?" She smiled weakly as her eyes began to fall shut.

He smiled as she ran out of the building; outside stood the young girl and several Jounin where only feet from them. Yushiro had begun to feel woozy, he hadn't realised how much blood he was losing until then. Temari reached the two, a look of shock covered her face.

"Are you alright? Can you make it back on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm going to run ahead now, oh and what you see in there," he gestured to the shack, "was unpreventable." With then he began to run as fast as his body would allow.

When Natsumi woke back up she was in her room. He head felt tight. Reaching behind she could feel a small stitch mark. Slowly she sat up and looked in the mirror. She had a small bruise on her temple and her eyes were heavy with fatigue, other than that she looked fine. Sighing she opened the door and walked across the hall to Yushiro's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer; sighing a second time she opened the door. He laid in his bed fast asleep. Natsumi noticed that his right arm had a large slightly bloody bandage around it, and his bare chest had a couple cuts. She frowned; if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Y-Yushiro?"

He stirred before his eyes fluttered open. He smiled and then stretched.

"Are you alright Yushiro? I-I'm so sorry... you're hurt because of me..." She said as she sat down on his bed.

"This isn't your fault. It is my own. That little girl is all right thanks to you." He smiled.

"Thanks to me? I saw you take the final hit on all those guys... I'm not stupid Yushiro..."

"Of course not." He smiled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Tomorrow we should start our training." He said.

"I agree." She agreed.

**~ And this is where the time skip begins. The 13th chapter will be based in Naruto Shippuden. Stay tuned!~ :)**

* * *

Author's notes: Well it speaks for itself. Good? Bad? Review!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	13. Chapter 13

"It's been quite a while since we've seen this place, don't you agree Yushiro?"

A large smile stretched across Natsumi's face. It'd been three long years since Natsumi and Yushiro moved to Sunagakure. Sunagakure began to get more older and more skilled shinobi there, so Yushiro and Natsumi were finally free to move back to Konhona. The village had not changed by much; streets were busier, more buildings, other than that though, nothing had really changed. Yushiro and Natsumi had been training so hard that they rarely had time to keep in touch with their old friends, so frankly, they had no idea what had happened there in three years; Natsumi was much more curious then Yushiro was.

Both teens had matured mentally and by appearance. Natsumi's hair had grown even longer; now past her butt. Her outfit was now a tight fitting white dress that came down to the start of her thigh. A long brown ribbon was tied around her stomach and was in a shape of a bow in the back. Along her arms were long brown sleeves that hung low around the wrists. Her sand headband dangled around her neck and finally she wore brown tights just below her knee to her foot where she wore brown ninja sandals. Her ninja tools were tied around the lower part of her right thigh.

Yushiro had also gotten a new fashion. His torso was now covered by a black button up jacket; though it was kept unbuttoned. Underneath he wore a white button up blouse. On his left upper arm he still wore his sand ninja headband, and his pants were still black. He kept his ninja tools in a small bag attached to his left thigh. His hair had grown a bit in length too, but not by much.

The two walked hand and hand through the village toward the Hokage building. During their three years together and away from all their friends, Natsumi had found herself becoming quite attached to Yushiro; not only because they were born just to be together, but because he was sweet and would risk his own life to save hers. When they approached the front doors to the building two familiar faces stood there.

"Hello, are you two here to see Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, do you not recognise us? I barely recognise you actually." Natsumi stated with a laugh.

"Wait... N-Natsumi? Y-Yushiro? Oh my god! You guys are home!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the two into a breath taking hug.

"L-Let go Naruto!" Yushiro choked out.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto's face turned red as he put the two down and scratched the back of his neck; he kept his gaze anywhere but at them.

"It's nice to see you two again." Sakura finally chimed in with a bright and cheery smile.

"Yeah, you too Haruno." Sakura's face turned to shock, until Natsumi winked, then she just laughed.

"So, I thought you two weren't returning?" Sakura asked the two.

"Neither did we." Natsumi started.

"But they had no need for us there any longer." Yushiro finished.

"We were actually coming here to tell Lady Tsunade and to get our old headbands back."

"Sounds like fun... Man I must say you look a lot hotter now Natsumi." Naruto said as a dazed look appeared on his cute face.

Yushiro tensed, but then relaxed after Sakura hit him in the head and said,

"Idiot! She's dating Yushrio don't you know anything!"

"O-Oh you are? I-I'm sorry..." He lowered his head as his face became cherry red.

"Well are you going to come with us to see Lady Tsunade?" Natsumi asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Sure, got nothing better to do, right Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure, we'll come to."

The four climbed the stairs to the Hokage office. As they were about to open the door they could faintly hear screaming and banging; suddenly a man whom none of them recognised bust out of the room running for his life; the four peered in to see Tsunade standing in front of her desk huffing and puffing; when she saw the four she straightened out and smiled.

"Hello you four, especially you two; I heard a lot about you two from Lord Kazekage; Gaara spoke quite highly about you two working as a team." She smiled brightly; the look almost scared Natsumi.

"Yes, I suppose we were quite helpful back there. I was actually wondering if-" Natsumi started when she was cut off.

"Your old home was locked up, all her stuff is still there; your stuff from Sunagakure was already put there, that goes for Yushiro's stuff too. Oh and you two will want these," she handed them their leaf headbands. "it's nice to have you two back."

"Thank you." They said in unison as they bowed slightly.

"Um... one more question... where's Sasuke staying now?" As soon as the words left Natsumi's mouth she regretted it.

All around her she could feel eyes; she heard and gasps and she saw the shock. Yushiro looked around just as confused as she was.

"W-what?" She finally choked out.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this Hitama, but Sasuke is gone... your prediction about him came true..." Tsunade explained.

"P-Prediction? You mean the darkness in his heart? He left with Orochimaru?"

"Two weeks after you two left to be exact..." Naruto said.

"W-was that my fault?" Natsumi asked suddenly feeling faint; she suddenly felt Yushiro's strong arms around her; she knew she must have looked faint too.

"No, well we don't believe so. Look, it happened a while back now, if you want you can help out Naruto, Sakura and Sai. They are always trying to bring him home; you can help too." Tsunade said with a bright but obviously fake smile.

"I-if that's okay with them I will..." Natsumi said as she looked over to them.

"Of course it's okay; the more help the better." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah, besides that Kekkei Genkai of yours would come in handy." Naruto said with a laugh.

"I actually found out that my Kekkei Genkai has a name; it's called Hitima... but you already knew that, didn't you Lady Tsunade?" Natsumi asked with a smirk. Yuishiro had told her that there was a handful of people who knew her whole background story; Tsunade was one of those people.

"Yes. I actually know a-"

"I know you know everything; Yushiro told me." Natsumi smiled as she leaned in closer to Yushiro; entwining her hand with his; he just smiled brightly as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Well you four should probably get moving. Yushiro Natsumi, you two I will keep off duty for a few days; just so you can get settled in again."

"Thank you Tsunade." Yushiro finally said.

The four finally walked out and another helpless man whom they didn't recognise walked in slowly. Naruto and Sakura followed them back to their house. Natsumi starred at Yushiro oddly for the whole walk back to their home. She had been with him alone so much that she had gotten used to him basically being a chatter box; she never really considered what it would be like for him to be so silent again.

"I've missed this place... Oh I forgot to ask; did they move Rao's grave to the backyard for me like I asked?" Natsumi asked the two.

"I believe they did... if not you can just go back and ask them." Sakura said.

"Well we should probably leave you two alone; got a lot of unpacking to do..." Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

"Alright; nice seeing you two again..." Natsumi said as she turned to go into the house.

"Oh ah... come by the training ground later, okay guys?" Sakura yelled back.

"Alright we will be there." Natsumi yelled back.

Once they finally stepped inside, a whoosh of her mother's sent filled her lungs; a tear found it's way down her cheek. Yushiro noticed and pulled her in for a hug, then he said,

"Are you going to be okay here?"

"Me? You're here too!" Natsumi said as she glared at him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I am staying here don't worry; but are you going to be okay with the fact that Rao used to live here?"

"Not a first... but I will."

"Alright..."

Natsumi pulled out of his arms; gave him a quick kiss and ran upstairs. In Rao's room was Yushiro and her main suitcases. She unzipped the bags and began to put the clothes away in various dressers that were in the room; she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even hear Yushiro walk in.

"You do realise it's later... right?" He said with a laugh as he leaned against the doorway.

"Huh? Later? What you talking about?" She asked as she looked up from the clothes.

"The promise you made to your friends..."

"Oh crap!"

Natsumi stood up and ran for the door, but Yushiro caught her wrist; before she could question him, she found her lips being pressed against his. Her eyes fell shut as she let herself melt. Finally all too soon he let go of her.

"I-if you continue to do that... I-I'm going to tackle you to that bed." She stated dazedly.

He laughed. "Can't wait." He winked at her.

"W-we better go." She said with a laugh as she led him out of the building toward the training grounds.

* * *

Author's notes: I was in a mega writing mood, so I believe this came out a little better then some of my other chapters :P Good? Bad? Review~!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	14. Chapter 14

The walk to the training grounds seemed much longer than it used to be. When the two were only a few feet from the ground they could faintly hear chatting of people. Just up and over a small hill, Yushiro and Natsumi could see a large group of their old friends. Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shito, Ten Ten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and a new face; Sai.

"Hey guys! About time you showed up." Kiba said with a laugh when they approached them.

"Oh my, Akamaru, you're so big now!" Natsumi said as she finally took a close look at him.

"Bark!" Natsumi laughed and patted his head.

"Hello Natsumi and Yushiro, it is nice to see you both again." Lee says with a smile.

"Yes Hello, nice to see you too." Natsumi reply's.

"Natsumi, Yushiro, we'd like to introduce you to Sai." Sakura says.

Yushiro and Natsumi shift to see Sai. He had a very strong, almost too strong of a smile. His complexion was overly pale, but overall Natsumi thought he was kinda cute.

"Hello, my name is Sai, it's nice to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you." His smile grew to an almost impossible size.

Natsumi noticed that there was a slight look of anger on Yushiro's face. She reached out her hand to let it rest on his shoulder, but as soon as she touched him, he pulled away like it burned him. Natsumi tried not to show how much it had hurt her, so instead she responded to Sai.

"Ah yes, Hi." She forced a pitiful smile.

"So Natsumi, what was it like when Deidara attacked Gaara?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Huh? What you mean?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well you were there when Gaara was attacked were you not?"

"Well yeah, Yushiro and I tried to stop Deidara, but we were just as useless as everyone else, I already know it was all Naruto; it was thanks to him that Gaara is alright."

"Yes, it is hard to believe that all happened just last week." Lee said.

"Natsumi, I'll meet you at home." Yushiro suddenly said; before Natsumi could say anything a cloud remained where he was standing.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

"I-I really don't know, he's not usually like that..."

"Hey Naruto, it would appear he has a bigger penis than you." Sai whispered with a small chuckle.

"Why you!" Naruto swung his arm out to hit Sai, but missed.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms.

"... Nothing..."

"Well guys this has been fun, but there's something I need to do, see you later." Natsumi said as she ran off.

Natsumi ran into town. She pushed past people with great difficulty. Some said Hi's others just nodded. Finally she turned off onto a closed off street; the street Uchiha's once lived on. Following her memory she ran around until she found Sasuke's old place. Once inside she inhaled; all she smelt was Sasuke and a faint scent of blood. She wondered the halls of the room until she found Sasuke's room. All she could smell was him; as much as she loved him, Yushiro was the one she was meant to be with, she just wished she hadn't said goodbye to Sasuke the way she did.

His room was mostly still full. All his furniture was still there, his bed was made, and photos of him, his friends and his family still sat on his dresser. There was one picture of all the kids who graduated from the academy. Natsumi picked it up and took a closer look. Yushiro was in the photo, there was a sparkle in his eye that made Natsumi melt. Sasuke's face was gloomy; Sakura and Ino were fighting, obviously over who would stand near Sasuke. Naruto's face was bright and cheery. Natsumi laughed. She hugged the photo to her chest taking in another breath of Sasuke's scent. When she went to put it down a small piece of paper fell out the bottom. Curiosity overwhelmed Natsumi as she put down the photo and picked up the paper.

As she unfolded the paper, she realised it was a note. It was in Sasuke's handwriting, and it was addressed to Natsumi, it read,

_Natsumi.__  
__By the time you read this I will be gone. Seems you were wrong about me; there is no good._  
_I can't believe you left me. So, I will leave you and everyone else. I'm done being hurt._  
_You have Yushiro anyway... Goodbye Natsumi... I never told you, but... I love you._  
_Sasuke._

As Natsumi finished reading the last little bit, several tears landed on the paper. She flopped down on the bed and began bawling.

"Natsumi." A voice called.

Natsumi snapped her head up to see Yushiro standing in the doorway. Natsumi dropped the note and threw herself into Yushiro's arms.

"Why are you crying?" Yushiro asked calmly.

"It... is... my... fault... he's... gone! He hurt... so many people... and it was my fault!" Natsumi began hyperventilating

"It's not your fault. I was talking to Kakashi, he said there were several reasons why he left; it wasn't only because you left and chose me over him."

"Y-You know I love you... right Yushiro?"

"Of course, why would I think otherwise?"

"I dunno, I was just worried that you may think that..." Natsumi had began to breath normally again now that her tears had stopped flowing.

"I will never, not love you Natsumi, and I hope it's the same for you."

"I would never leave you Yushiro...I'm not with you because of this family business, it doesn't even matter, both our clans are dead; I'm with you because I love you." She stared intently into his eyes.

"Same..."

"Yushiro, one last thing..."

"What?"

"Why did you tense up and leave when Sai introduced himself?"

Natsumi watched as Yushiro tensed up again. There was a flash of anger that went through his eyes before it faded to guilt.

"What is it Yushiro?"

"H-he was the one who killed my mother..."

"W-what?" Natsumi found herself backing away from Yushiro until her back hit a wall.

"Sai is an assassin; my mother was on his list. I never told you because I didn't think it mattered; I thought he had died to be honest." Yushiro lowered his head.

"H-he's not from the same group that killed Rao, is he?"

"No."

Natsumi let out a breath she had been holding in and sat back down on Sasuke's bed.

"Why is our world so messed up?"

Yushiro sighed. He moved himself and sat down beside Natsumi, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"It may be messed up, but someone must like us, otherwise why would we have found each other again?" He smiled to her.

She laughed. "You need to be romantic more often Yushiro, it suites you."

"Does it?"

She laughed again. "Go figure." She winked.

"That's not fair." He said with a laugh.

Natsumi and Yushiro finally left Sasuke's room and returned to the street. It was a dark and very little people were to be seen. Natsumi looked to Yushiro and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Please Yushiro!"

"No..."

"Please! It's dark enough!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Cause you're funny when you beg me."

"Grr you!" Natsumi stuck her tongue out then turned and began to walk out to the open street.

Natsumi heard him laughing from behind her, when she turned to tell him off he was gone.

"Huh?"

When she turned back around she heard a loud 'whoosh' sound; next thing she knew, she was flying.

"Ah! Y-you've never gone this high before!" Natsumi yelled as she tried desperately to hang onto her boyfriend.

"Be quieter or I'll let you fall."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Wanna bet?" Yushiro let go of Natsumi.

"Ah!" Natsumi yelled loudly as she saw the ground get closer and closer to her face. She shut her eyes; the ground was inches from her face, then she felt familiar strong arms around her waist.

"Miss me?" Yushiro asked her with a laugh.

"You jerk! You were going to kill me!"

"I'd never do that." He laughed loudly as he flew higher toward the house.

When they finally got there she hopped out of his embrace and turned her back on him.

"Whaat? I would never had let you fall Natsumi, you know that."

"I was this close," She put her fingers a centimetre apart. "this close to dying!"

"I'd never let that happen! You trust me more than that don't you?"

Natsumi laughed and threw herself into his arms. "Of course I do! I knew you'd never let me hit the ground... not that I believed that at the current moment." She smiled.

Both of them were tired. They both headed upstairs to Rao's old room that they now shared. Yushiro changed into boxers and stayed shirtless while Natsumi changed into short shorts and a tank top. They crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms; neither aware of what was to come to them the following day.

* * *

Author's notes: 14 done! Good? Bad? Review~! :)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	15. Chapter 15

As the sun began to rise high in the sky, Natsumi was already fully awake and pacing the room while her boyfriend laid fast asleep. Her mind wouldn't leave her alone. Every time she shut her eyes she saw horrible times of her past. First it was Rao lying dead in the hospital cot, then it was Yushiro injured staring at her with the look of fear, and finally it was a memory she had gone over in her head one million times, yet she still could not figure it out. When she shut her eyes she saw a young boy. He was tied by chains, his face bloody and bruised, and fatigue and sadness buried within his onyx coloured eyes. But finally there was one sentence the boy said that kept repeating in Natsumi's mind, he said, _"Run! Forget me and all you are about to leave behind, never look back Natsumi!" _Every time Natsumi went over this memory in her head when she felt close to remembering it, she just... lost it all and had to start all over.

Natsumi leaned in and kissed her boyfriend's cheek before taking off downstairs and to the back yard to visit Rao. A fairly large tombstone sat in the far back of the yard. The tombstone read,

_Rao Muni.  
1975-2008  
Beloved wife of Ryo Muni and a  
wonderful mother to Natsumi Hitama._

Natsumi glanced beside Rao's stone and noticed that all this time, Ryo's tombstone had been there too; Natsumi figured they moved him when they put Rao there. His tombstone read,

_Ryo Muni.  
1964-2000  
Beloved husband and a father to  
Natsumi Hitama when she was a young girl._

Natsumi sniffled as she wiped away a few stray tears. She had no memory of Ryo being in her life; He died when she was six... she began to live with them at age five... She collapsed in front of Rao's gave and bowed until her forehead hit the grass. She tried to always hide her emotions from everyone, including Yushiro, but she was beaten... she could no longer take the pain that was welding up in her chest. Natsumi screamed loudly; she had no care for who heard it. She screamed until her lungs had no more air left within them. She slowly raised from the ground and turned to look around her; shockingly there was no one in sight, maybe she hadn't yelled as loud as she thought...

Natsumi sighed again as she stood up and hopped over the nearby fence. She folded her arms behind her and strolled through the village acting like she was fine; it's not like she expected to see anyone she knew at dawn, except for maybe Shikamaru...

The village seemed deserted in the morning. Very few people were to be seen, and those who were, were mostly all elderly men and woman couples. Natsumi couldn't care less as to where she ended up on her stroll, or so she thought; when she came to a dead end, Naruto's apartment was in front of her. She sighed as she found herself climbing the steps to his front door. She hesitated at the door before pounding on it three times.

After a couple minutes a drowsy Naruto opened the door and instantly yawned.

"Morning Naruto..." Natsumi said with a pitiful smile.

"Oh, ah... Natsumi, what are you doing here... and so early?" He asked with another yawn.

"C-can I come in? I just need to talk to someone..."

Naruto seemed to catch on that something was wrong and nodded opening the door and moving aside; he looked fully awake now.

Natsumi walked in and looked around; she kinda felt bad for Naruto. His home was basic and small, he lived all alone. His house wasn't even that messy; he didn't own enough belongings to make a mess...

"Sorry it's a little messy... I didn't expect anyone to show up..." He said as he threw his sleeping cap aside.

"It's alright, this isn't even messy. N-Naruto... c-can I ask you for something?" She asked taking a step closer to Naruto.

"Ah... sure?"

Natsumi smiled faintly as she threw herself at Naruto hugging him tightly. He tensed for a second before wrapping his arms around the now crying Natsumi.

"W-what's wrong; I haven't seen you cry since Rao's death..."

"T-that's why I'm crying... I-I miss her... I can't do this anymore... I want her back!" She yelled as she hugged the blonde even tighter.

"I-I'm sorry Natsumi b-but-"

"I know... s-she isn't gonna be coming back... I-if you tell anyone I came here and cried... I'll kill you..."

He laughed. "What about Yushiro?"

"Especially not him!" She yelled as she went to look at Naruto's face.

"H-Huh? But he's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah he is... but I've only cried once in front of him and that was when Rao died... I-I have been holding back all this time because shinobi aren't supposed to show emotion b-but... I-I..."

Naruto sighed as he let his hand rest on Natsumi's cheek forcing her to look at him.

"I know what you're saying... I know what you're feeling..." He smiled.

"Thank you for u-understanding..." She pulled herself out of his arms, "I-I should probably get going though... I am sorry for waking you up and bothering you with my life..." She began to head toward the door.

"B-But Natsumi..." He reached out for her wrist and caught it; he pulled it, she looked back at him confused. "D-don't go..."

"I have to Naruto, Yushiro will be wondering where I went..."

"Pfft, Yushiro... What's so great about that guy anyway? He never speaks and has a serious anger issue." Naruto's grip on her wrist tightened.

"For your information Naruto, Yushiro has saved my life numerous times, and we've known each other since we were born... our parents had us set up to get married before our clans both died."

"So that's why you're with him? Because you have to? There are tons of better guys for you Natsumi, you deserve better!"

"Naruto, you're a great guy, but Yushiro isn't what you all think, he's different around me..."

"But Natsumi, w-what about Sasuke? You two had something going on before you left... What about him?"

"He was mean to me..."

"W-what about..."

"You? You're a great guy Naruto, if Yushiro wasn't in my life I'd say yes... but he is, and I love him..." Natsumi sighed as she began to walk away.

"But... I love you too."

Natsumi stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Naruto, her eyes were wide with confusion.

"You... what?" Natsumi asked slowly.

"I said... I-I love you... as well..."

"Naruto... I-I, I can't be with you..." She looked away at the ground.

Naruto walked closer to her. He lifted her chin and pulled his face to hers capturing her lips in a soft but quick kiss. Her eyes widened as she pulled away and staggered back several feet from Naruto.

"W-what the hell Naruto!" She yelled, tripping over her speech.

His eyes widened like he just realised what he had done. "Oh my god... I-I'm so sorry Natsumi!" He took several steps back.

Natsumi said nothing as she ran out of his house, not even bothering to close his door. She ran and ran until she reached home. She ran back to the yard and fell to her knees screaming loudly again as tears flooded her face. This time she felt strong and warm hands rest upon her shoulders. She turned to the side and saw Yushiro, his eyes full of sadness and understanding.

"I-I'm so sorry Yushiro... b-but I can't do this shinobi shit anymore!" She threw herself into his arms as she began to yell and scream through her tears; he held her tightly on the ground in front of Rao's grave.

Later that night Yushiro found Natsumi standing in the middle of her old bedroom with a blanket wrapped around her fragile body. Her hair was damp as it stuck to her shoulders and back. Her eyes were red and puffy with a hint of fatigue. Yushiro seemed to be unnoticed by her, he followed her gaze to see she was staring at the millions of drawings on her walls. They were all pictures of her and loneliness and, well it was all depressing. Yushiro saw a lifted wooden board in the floor and stepped on it; it squeaked and caused Natsumi's gaze to shift from the walls to him. He smiled as she walked closer pulling her into his arms.

"Y-Yushiro... I-I have a confession..."

"And what would that be?"

"B-before you found me in the yard crying, I went to Naruto's... I-I'm so sorry... I-I didn't expect it... I-I oh I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Natsumi starred at him confused through her tears. In the years they spent together Natsumi discovered he was able to read minds using the Rinnegan. Usually he respected personal space and stayed out of her mind, but in cases like this she figured he would have just gone ahead and looked into her memories...

"I told you I wouldn't look into your mind unless it was necessary... so, what happened?"

"H-he kissed me... I-I'm so sorry I- tried to stop him b-but...-"

"It's alright... I know you wouldn't do that, okay?"

"Okay..."

"You're such a mess... forget the rules of a shinobi Natsumi... it's tearing you from inside, I can't watch that anymore... you can cry whenever you need." He smiled as he wiped away a few tears.

She laughed. "I don't deserve you Yushiro."

"Of course not... You don't deserve me," Natsumi's face turned to shock, "I belong to you." She let out a breath then laughed.

When Natsumi laid down in bed in the arms of her boyfriend she tried almost anything to pass time. She counted the tiles on her room, listened to the sound of Yushiro's breathing, even practiced letting chakra flow in and out of her hands, but she could no longer escape it, she was going to have to close her eyes and face the mysterious memory eventually.

As her eyes fell shut she thought she would be okay, but then they felt like they had been glued as the memory started again, this time clear as ever and no matter how she struggled, she couldn't open her eyes.

The same boy was still chained to the stone wall, ratty clothes, bloody and bruised face. Natsumi could hear the sound of footsteps, her memory shifted and looked at a staircase and a man walked down with a candle. The man seemed familiar to her as he lifted the candle closer to his face, sure enough, it was that man Binyo, the man that threw her into a bag, the man Yushiro killed to save her. The man smiled evilly as he walked over to the chained boy and slapped him across the face, quite hard. The boy panted as he lifted his head. The candle was brought close to his face, Natsumi could now see his face clearly.

He had beautiful onyx coloured eyes that were filled of lust and anger. His bangs covered his right eye slightly. His hair was raven black and had a long red streak in the bangs. The boy spat on Binyo and said,

"Let her go! She wasn't part of the deal!" He was obviously referring to Natsumi.

"She is just as important as you Hikaru, she ain't going nowhere!" He laughed as he left and headed back up the stairs taking his light with him.

"I-I'm sorry Natsumi... I tried... I'm so sorry for this..." Hikaru's head fell, he looked weak.

"Hikaru! Don't go to sleep!" A younger sounding Natsumi yelled.

The boy looked back up and smiled. His eyes changed to pure white. Next thing Natsumi knew, the projector of her memory fell hitting the ground.

"Run! Forget me and all you are about to leave behind, never look back Natsumi!" The boy looked helpless as tears fell down his face.

The memory ended there, Natsumi screamed loudly jerking and trying to open her eyes to escape the black that she saw. Finally her eyes opened and revealed Yushiro. His eyes were full of concern. Natsumi clinged to Yushiro as she tried to calm her breathing.

"W-what happened?" He asked her sounding majorly concerned.

"A ... m-memory..."

Yushiro turned on a lamp and moved so he could look at Natsumi's eyes. His eyes widened causing Natsumi to panic.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Come here..." He grabbed her wrist and guided her to the bathroom.

He pulled out a cloth and put it under the sink. Natsumi looked at her reflection and gasped. Her eyes were pure white as blood poured from her eyes like tears.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" She yelled.

"Shhh..." Yushiro tried to calm her as he began to clean off the blood from her face after her eyes faded back to scarlet.

After a few minutes of cleaning Natsumi sighed and asked,

"Yushiro, who is Hikaru?"

His eyes widened as he stopped cleaning and starred at her.

"H-how do you know that name?"

"I was having a dream... or maybe more like a memory... A boy who was called Hikaru was chained and told me to run and forget my life... he had the same hair as me... who is he?"

"Y-you shouldn't know that name... y-you shouldn't have even saw that... it was wiped from your mind... h-how is this possible?" He sped through his sentence as he blabbed on to himself.

"Yushiro! There is even more that you haven't told me? After all these years!"

"I-I'm sorry, b-but that was supposed to be completely wiped from your mind."

"I don't care! Who the fuck is Hikaru?"

"H-His name is Hikaru Hitama... h-he is your older brother... he was captured by that group and... saved your life..."

"M-my brother?"

* * *

Author's notes: Yet another awesome twist! Muhahahah I'm awesome :P Good? Bad? Review~!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	16. Chapter 16

Natsumi's hands were shaking as she took the glass of water from Yushiro. He sighed and sat down beside her on the couch. He smiled faintly as he stared at Natsumi carefully.

"W-what I'm about to tell you, you will probably be mad at me for..." His eyes were sad.

"I'm already mad at you... you didn't tell me everything." She growled.

"Well you will be even madder then... At age three you and your brother were given to your Grandmother. Your brother was five. You two managed to finally escape when you turned five, but were captured by that group. For starters you two were given away because you two were the most powerful and youngest of the Hitama clan, that group would stop at nothing to get their hands on you two. After the group captured you they threw you two into a dungeon and was chained to stone walls. Binyo killed your parents when they couldn't find you two."

"S-so he killed my real parents?"

"Yes."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm getting to that... Anyway, you and Hikaru were beaten badly, you were there for months. He tried everything to get you out of there but the people would never give in. Unlike you who had to work at it to get Hitima good, your older brother was good with it from day one. He used it to get the chains off of you, he told you to run and forget everything of your past, as you ran away he wiped your mind without you knowing it. I know all this because my father went to find you two, he only find your brother, he had said "She's safe, just leave me here and watch over her for me.", there was nothing my father could do to be able to get your brother out. When Rao found you, you had actually just escaped from there. See this on your hand?" He lifted her hand to show the deep scar that was on it, "Binyo did that to you when you were escaping..."

"I'm glad you killed that man." Natsumi leaned in close to Yushiro, but he pushed her away; he looked guilty.

"Y-you should probably know before you hug me that... h-he's still alive..."

"He is!"

"Yes, but-"

"Why didn't you tell me this!"

"Because I knew you'd wanna go get him..."

"Of course I wanna save him!"

"Do you realise how dangerous that is!"

"I don't care how dangerous it- That's where you always flew off to isn't it!"

"Y-yes... I keep him updated on how you are... If you are remembering that night then your breaking through his barrier, you will most likely remember everything soon..."

"Good! Then I won't have to wait for you to decide if you're going to tell me valuable stuff of my life!" Natsumi stood up and glared at Yushiro before storming upstairs.

He sighed. "I knew she'd be pissed at me."

Yushiro walked outside. It was still pitch dark. He sighed as his wings spread out wide. Flying upwards he heard crying. On the balcony stood Natsumi; she was crying again, but this time he couldn't go to her aid, he had to let Hikaru know that she's beginning to remember.

Yushiro flew all the way to mist village. High up on a cliff there was the dungeon. Yushiro, like his father, was able to sneak in unnoticed. Same place as always sat a chained up Hikaru. His head lifted slowly, when he saw Yushiro he smiled.

"Yushiro, it is nice to see you."

"Yes, I'm sorry it's been so long."

"That's alright, I just want to know how my sister is... is everything okay with you two still?"

"Well...," Yushiro sighed and sat down beside him. "she basically hates me right now."

"Oh why?"

"She remembered that night Hikaru, she's waking up, her eyes are finally pure white..."

"Oh no... I must have been too weak the day that I set her free..."

"Hikaru, she wants to come and get you..."

"No! You mustn't let her! She will be killed on sight."

"I know, but she won't listen to me, she's going to ask more questions, I don't want to lose her just to continue keeping you a secret..."

"B-but... I don't want her to die." He lowered his head.

"Hikaru I will keep talking to her, but your sister has a strong will, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"She's like mother that way then." He laughed weakly.

"I must go. The sun is rising."

"Yes go, before Crysus comes back."

"Alright, I will visit soon, and unfortunately I may not be alone."

"Bye Yushiro, continue to keep her safe for me..."

"Will do." With that Yushiro slipped through the building and flew off back to the leaf village.

Back home Yushiro found Natsumi fast asleep on the balcony. He scooped her up and put her back in her bed.

When Natsumi woke up and looked all around for Yushiro but couldn't find him. She ran to the balcony and saw him in the back yard training alone. She smiled as she jumped off the balcony and ran to him. He looked surprised to see her, she stopped feet from him.

"Yushiro..."

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry for what I said last night... I know you didn't tell me cause you wanted to keep me safe."

"Actually it was your bother who didn't want me to tell you, I didn't care either way."

"Well, c-can I ask a favour of you?"

"I saw him last night he is fine still. He is worried that you are beginning to remember though."

"Y-you saw him?"

"Yes, he doesn't want you to come and get him. He doesn't want you to die."

"Please Yushiro... I have to save him..."

"He's been there since he was seven, he's used to that place by now... they aren't going to kill him, they use him to interrogate other prisoners using Hitima. There is no rush."

"No rush? He's trapped there! All you say he cares about is me? Then wouldn't he want to see his little sister again?"

"He wants that more than anything, b-but Natsumi you don't ge-"

"I do get it, he doesn't want me to put my life at risk to save him, but I don't care what he says. Either you help me, or I'll get to him myself."

"I will help you, but tomorrow, we must talk to Tsunade first."

"Fine I can deal with that. Let's go then." She began to walk toward the street.

"Ugh fine..." Yushiro ran up beside her.

When they got to Tsunade's office yet another helpless man ran out screaming. Natsumi and Yushiro sighed as they walked in.

"What are you two doing here this early?" Tsunade asked.

"Lady Tsunade Yushiro and I are leaving on our own little side mission, it may be a few days."

"Side mission? You can't just leave like that, what is this mission?"

"I'm afraid we cannot tell you." Natsumi said.

Yushiro tapped her shoulder then said, "Tsunade, she knows everything now, she's going after Hikaru."

"Oh my... Natsumi I cannot let you do this, I promised Rao..."

"I don't care what any of you say, if no one will help me I will go on my own... tomorrow."

"Natsumi you may not come out alive..."

"Yushiro is going to be there with me. We are a great team. Lord Kazekage said so himself."

"I do not doubt you two, but thanks to you Crysus was caught by us, even though he escaped I'm sure he will hold a grudge to you for it."

"I don't care the risks, the more I try the more I remember, I want to be reunited with my brother." Natsumi's voice was harsh as she glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. "Very well, I guess I cannot stop you. Do you need anyone else to come with you?"

"It would be nice, but Yushiro can only carry one." Natsumi said with a laugh.

"Carry one?" Tsunade questioned.

"Never mind... we will go alone, and ensure no one else finds out, if they ask where we are say we forgot some things in Suna." Natsumi said with a laugh.

"Very well you two."

The two left and walked back toward home. No matter how dangerous it was going to be Natsumi was just happy that she was going to see her brother again, whom by now was completely remembered in her mind.

* * *

Author's notes: Must. Go. Save. Hikaru! XD

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	17. Chapter 17

The flip flops Natsumi's stomach was doing was not helping her with what she was about to do. It was already bad enough that she knew Yushiro and Tsunade were mad at her, but there was still the problem with Naruto, and she was about to put her own life and Yushiro's life in danger, all to save her brother whom she hadn't seen since she was five.

She tightened her headband and strapped on her shoes. Finally she sighed and headed downstairs to see Yushiro standing at the door with a bored expression on his face.

"Y-Yushiro..."

"Ready?"

"W-wait, before we go... be honest... a-are you mad at me?"

"Why?"

"Y-you haven't been this cold to me since we first met..."

He sighed as he used his hand to push the bangs out of his eyes.

"Look Natsumi... I don't know what to say to you right now... I can't seem to protected you anymore..." He lowered his head.

"Yushiro! You've done nothing but save me since we met!" She gripped his shoulders forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Natsumi, open your eyes! I'm about to basically take you to your death!"

"I trust you, I trust your skills, I know you will do everything you can to protect me..."

"What would you do if I wasn't there then?" He glared at her.

"W-well I ah... look, I know it, you don't have to tell me, I know I'm useless without you! Please Yushiro, don't be mad at me for wanting to save my brother... I wont chose between the only family I have left and you, it would kill me! You know I love you! But I need my brother back, the more I try the more I remember about him!" Her grip on his shoulders tightened.

He sighed again. "Close your eyes."

"W-what?" She removed her hands from his muscular shoulders.

"Close your eyes."

"W-why? What will happen?"

"You say you trust me right? Close your eyes."

Natsumi gave him a weary look before closing her eyes. "Now what?"

"Now trigger your Hitima."

Natsumi opened her one eye to look at him strangely, he glared at her and she closed her eye again. As she let out a deep breath she said 'Hitima!'. Unlike when she normally used her eyes, she felt completely different. All the holes in her mind felt filled. Then she heard something.

"Y-Yushiro who's voice do I hear?"

"Hikaru's, talk to him..."

In her mind Natsumi began to have a conversation.

_'Brother? I-it's me... Natsumi, your sister...'_

_There were several seconds of silence before she heard a response._

_'N-Natsumi! I am so glad to hear your voice...'_

_'Oh brother, I miss you... I remember you... Yushiro and I are on our way to get you.'_

_'No! Sister please don't! They will kill you on sight! I don't want to lose you forever!'_

_'You won't lose me... Yushiro will be with me.'_

_'It does not matter. The security in this place is horrible, if you were to come at all it would have to be at night...'_

_'By the time we get there it would be night.'_

_'That is not my point. You are just like Mom; strong willed, but, that got her into a lot of trouble, father always saved her...'_

_'Then Yushiro will save me...'_

_'He should not have to! You should be able to look after yourself!'_

_'The day I left you told me never to look back... why was that?'_

_'I-I didn't want you to remember what you lived like...'_

_'But that meant I would forget you...'_

_'I-I know... Oh shit, I must go sister, please, if you care about me you wont- AH FUCK!'_

_'HIKARU!'_

_'I-I'm alright... just please... PLEASE, don't come here!'_

_'I am sorry, but I will not make you a promise I have no intention to keep.'_

_'Natsumi...'_

_'We will be together soon Hikaru... I love you brother...'_

_'Natsumi... I-I... I love you too sis... stay safe...'_

When Natsumi opened her eyes she found herself sitting on the couch in Yushiro's arms, her face was damp. She looked up to him in confusion.

"Better now?"

"Y-yes... h-how was that all possible?"

"You two are siblings, only siblings in your clan can do that."

"B-but I w-was never able to d-do that before..."

"Your eyes weren't pure white before... what did he say? Are we still going after him?"

"Yes... i-if you are okay with that..."

"I will do anything for you Natsumi..." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Yushiro..."

"Yes, so you keep telling me." He said with a laugh.

Natsumi pressed her lips to his in a quick but passionate kiss, when they pulled apart they ran back upstairs to the balcony. Natsumi inhaled before exhaling in a sigh. She hugged Yushiro one last time before he closed his eyes. When he re-opened his eyes they were white with black rings. His gorgeous black feathery wings sprouted out from his back and he smiled.

"Ready now?" He asked.

"Yes."

Yushiro picked up Natsumi and they flew through the sky toward the mist village.

* * *

Author's notes: Yes this chap is a lil smaller then the others ;)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	18. Chapter 18

The wind whipped past Natsumi in a relaxing way. It felt like it was soothing her rapidly beating heart. She felt as though the soothing wind was thing only thing keeping her from jumping out of Yushiro's arms and falling thousands of feet toward the ground. The sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and purple; yet another thing to keep her mind off the mission she was heading toward.

"Natsumi."

Yushiro kept a tight grip on her as he carefully turned her around so she was facing him.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"I-I want you to know... i-if something goes wrong... I-I'm just glad I met you..." His kept his gaze ahead.

"Oh Yushiro... nothing will go wrong... I love you Yushiro, I'd die if I lost you..." She hugged him tightly; it was awkward since she had to use all her strength to hold onto him.

"I'd die if I lost you as well." He pulled his arm around her even tighter.

"When we are done saving my brother do me a favour..."

"Hm?"

"Please be more romantic, I love it when you are..." She smiled causing him to laugh outwardly.

Yushiro turned her back around to reveal where they were. Before her eyes there was a tall gray bricked, almost castle looking building. It was high up on a cliff and the way the clouds formed in that area reminded Natsumi of a horror movie.

"Your brother is in the bottom of that place... I am able to sneak in easily using my Rinnegan that means you can't go ahead of me if we are going to get this to work." He explained.

"I won't, I promise, one question though, how are the three of us going to get home?" She asked.

"Go figure."

Natsumi sighed as they landed on the roof of the building.

"We are going in from the top? That will take forever!"

"Natsumi, calm down. It doesn't take that long... Now shut up and stay close to me okay?"

She nodded rather than spoke.

The two moved a large brick tile and quietly hopped in. They landed on top of a large wardrobe.

"Natsumi, trigger your Hitima, contact your brother and still stay close to me alright?" He whispered to her.

She nodded as the two hopped off the wardrobe. Yushrio shut his eyes before reopening them in their ring form. His large wings spread out the length of the hall.

"Yushiro put those away!" Natsumi tried to whisper.

"Shh! I can't, I can only fold them in..." He sighed as he pulled them in close on his back and made a hand gesture for her to follow.

The two moved slowly through the halls. Natsumi pulled her hands together and said 'Hitima!' The new extraordinary feeling rushed into her. Looking ahead she could see the outline of Yushiro's body. It was filled of Concentration, fear, curiosity, and annoyance. Natsumi sighed as she snapped her eyes shut; she grabbed onto Yushiro's shirt to keep herself with him.

She tried reaching her brother.

_'Hikaru, we are on the top floor of the building on our way down, is it safe down there?'_

_'Natsumi... It is right now, but Crysus had just left, I don't know how long it will be before he comes back or reaches you two.'_

_'Good to know. We are so close brother... I can't wait to see you.'_

_'Natsumi, I don't look amazingly well, so when you see me... d-don't freak... okay?'_

_'W-what you mean?'_

"Natsumi!" Yushrio suddenly yelled.

Natsumi snapped her eyes open and they quickly faded to scarlet. As her vision cleared she saw that Crysus was headed toward them. Yushiro gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her aside, covering her mouth. Crysus seemed oblivious to their presents and walked right on by. Natsumi and Yushiro let out a sigh of relief and continued on their way. Yushiro spotted the keys across the hall and snatched them as they quickly continued on their way.

They had made it to the first floor, all that was left was to find the stairs to the basement were Hikaru was being held prisoner. They slipped past some guards by Yushiro temporarily knocking them out using his Rinnegan. Finally after what felt like hours they found the stairs. The ran down to see Crysus standing in front of Hikaru. He body turned around and he smirked at the sight of the two.

"Well Natsumi, it's such a pleasure to see you again." He hissed.

"Move aside Crysus."Natsumi glared at him.

He stepped aside to reveal a boy on his side, his back was to her. She could feel the anger rising within her.

"Well it seems I don't have to go get you now, you came right to me..." He smiled again.

"Things have changed a lot since then... I am no longer your friend!"

"Well you are right about one thing; things changed, like me for example, the whole 'I don't like violence' thing, is a lie now."

"I figured that." Natsumi stated as she pulled her hands together.

Her eyes became pure white and his outline came into view. His whole body reminded her of Sasuke's. The blood on his soul was overwhelming.

"Do you like what you see Hitama?" He yelled with an overly amused laugh.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Crysus!"

"Well since this boy is valuable to the boss, I suppose we will be doing this the hard way." He smiled.

Yushiro stepped in Natsumi's way with his wings out wide and his katana out in front of him.

"Y-Yushiro..."

"Get your brother, here are the keys, I'll take care of him."

"No, we are a team, we work best together..."

"Don't fight me Natsumi!" He yelled suddenly; Natsumi noticed his body was trembling.

"Aw how sweet. A boyfriend standing up for his girlfriend. I have no problem taking care of him away, he's not valuable..." Crysus said with a snort.

"Wrong... I am the last of the Namagaki clan, your boss has been searching for me, correct?"

"Yushiro no!"

"Namagaki? Ah yes, we have been looking for you, we thought you died though so we put you out of our minds."

"Well I'm not dead am I?"

"No, but our boss no longer needs you, so you really are just a useless human being."

"Who are you calling useless!" Yushiro yelled as he charged at Crysus with his sword raised high.

Crysus smiled as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a long blue sword. It clashed with Yushiro's blood stained katana.

"N-Natsumi... n-now!" Yushiro choked out.

"Ah right!"

Natsumi released as much chakra as she could until she felt dizzy. When she looked at Crysus's outline she searched until she found the heart with cross bones. She focused on that trying to turn it off. She could see his whole body weakening. She saw Yushiro's outline beginning to overpower Crysus's. He began to back down as he began to pant. If he stood there he'd die by Natsumi's eyes. If he moved he'd die by Yushiro's sword.

"Yushiro it's almost there!" Natsumi yelled as she began to get excited.

Natsumi was seconds away from finishing him off when she felt her hair be pulled and something sharp dig into her throat. Re-opening her eyes she now saw that Stephanie was the one holding her. Natsumi was trapped as her eyes faded back to normal and Crysus's strength began to return.

The girl smirked as her emerald green eyes locked with Natsumi's, striking fear deep within her.

"They say the eyes tell more than words, is that true Natsumi?" The girl hissed; it sent shivers up Natsumi's spine.

"H-hey I have an idea Stephanie... why d-don't you force the girl to watch her brother's and boyfriends death, then we will kill her!" Crysus yelled as he regained his full strength pushing against Yushiro sending him into the nearby brick wall.

"Ah!" Yushiro yelled as he lay in a small heap on the ground.

"Y-Yushiro!" Natsumi choked out as the kunai dug deeper into her throat.

"I like that idea..." The girl hissed as she jerked Natsumi's head in Yushiro's direction.

Natsumi's eyes quickly darted to the boy who still laid motionless on the ground. She looked back to Yushiro; her throat felt tight as her vision began to blur.

Yushiro slowly stood up. He wobbled for a second before his face twisted to pure anger and he raised his sword high in the air again with another charge. Crysus laughed as he clashed his sword against his again. Another battle for strength began. This time Yushiro looked to be overpowering Crysus when he pulled a dirty trick. He used his free hand to go into his cloak and pull out a kunai. In a split second he sliced it across Yushiro's chest in a large gash that covered most of his chest. Yushiro screamed loudly in agony as he fell to the ground again. His wings disappeared into his back and his eyes returned to their different coloured form.

"Yushiro!" Natsumi shrieked.

Yushiro opened his eyes weakly and looked at Natsumi. A weak smile covered his lips as he said,

"I'm s-so sorry Natsumi... I-I failed you and H-Hikaru... I-I was h-hoping I could g-give you the ring w-when we returned, but I g-guess I can't now..." He laughed weakly as his eyes fell shut.

"YUSHIRO NO! DON'T DIE ON ME DAMMIT!" Natsumi panicked as she jerked her body trying everything she could to escape Stephanie's grasp. The kunai sliced her neck, but not deep enough to be fatal.

She ran to Yushiro's side and picked up his katana. She held it out in front of her toward Crysus.

"You fucking bastard! I'm sick of you and your little association! You've killed everyone that had meaning to my life! The only one not dead is Hikaru, but having him as a prisoner is basically the same thing! I will fucking kill you all mother fuckers!" She yelled as she triggered her Hitima.

Her eyes turned pure white as she glared at Crysus and Stephanie. She tried to ignore the pain in her neck when she screamed. She could feel the hot liquid running down her neck and onto her chest. She released all the chakra she could before she felt weak. She stared at Crysus; his health was already failing him, he hadn't recovered from last time yet. Natsumi starred deeply at the heart until she saw it disappear. Crysus looked around confused before he collapsed to the floor.

"Crysus my love!" Stephanie yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, was he special to you!" Natsumi yelled as she glared at Stephanie.

Stephanie's vision shifted from Crysus's motionless body to Natsumi's deadly eyes. She fell to her knees and begged.

"Please have mercy on me! I was only following orders!" Tears began to fall down her face as she bowed to Natsumi's feet.

"I would have mercy on you," She began to raise from the ground, "but you were the one who killed Rao... you are as guilty as the rest of them!" Natsumi yelled as she ran the sword through the lady's chest.

Natsumi's eyes returned to normal as she fell to the ground dropping the sword. She dragged her weakening body to Yushiro. Tears streamed down her face as she laid on on chest.

"Y-Yushiro... I-I can't lose you!" She yelled as her whole body shook.

From behind her she heard chains moving. She sat up and looked over to see the body slowly sitting up.

"H-Hikaru?" She asked weakly as she pulled herself toward him.

The boy turned around to see the owner of the voice. His hair was Yushiro's length. It was spikey and raven black with a red streak going through the bangs. His face had several cuts and bruises and his clothes were ragged and loose. His onyx eyes locked with her scarlet ones. A small smile crossed his chapped lips as he moved closer to Natsumi. When they finally reached each other Natsumi said,

"H-Hikaru... m-my brother..."

"Oh sister!" He sighed in relief as he threw his arms around her as her tears began to fall more and more.

"I-I can't believe your alive!" He yelled as he held her tighter. His eyes opened and saw the gory scene behind his sister. "Y-Yushiro!"

Natsumi pulled out of his arms to look at her defeated boyfriend.

"N-Natsumi I-I'm so sorry!" He yelled as he starred into her eyes.

"H-here..." Natsumi stood up and grabbed the keys from Yushiro's lifeless body and took them over to her brother.

She undid the chains and he smiled weakly.

"Let's just go home Hikaru..." She said weakly.

Hikaru draped his arm around Natsumi's shoulders and they headed toward the stairs. As they began to climb them they heard a grunting noise. They both turned to see Yushiro attempting to sit up.

"Yushiro!" Natsumi yelled as she ran back down to him.

He smiled weakly as he held out his one arm to her. She threw herself into him and cried loudly.

"I-I thought you were dead!" She yelled through her tears.

"S-so did I..." Natsumi could hear his voice crack.

She moved to look at him and saw tears falling down his cheeks. She smiled again as she pressed her lips to his in a strong and passionate kiss. He grunted in pain. Natsumi and Hikaru smiled as they both helped him stand. The three of them made their way out of the building out into the dark night. Hikaru took in a deep breath before exhaling it in a long sigh.

"I could never thank you two enough." He smiled.

"Thank us after we all make it home in one piece." Natsumi said with a laugh.

"So how are we going to get home?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh no... Yushiro was supposed to fly us back..."

"I s-still can..."

"NO! I WONT LET YOU!" Natsumi yelled.

"It'd be a lot faster. We have no other choice." He laughed as he grabbed the two and let his wings spread out wide.

"Yushiro no!" Before Natsumi could stop him the three were already several feet off the ground. She sighed as she finally gave up. They were all too weak to stay out in the open anyway.

When they finally landed they stood in front of the Hokage building. Yushiro had begun to fall in and out of consciousness, seemed he landed just in time. Natsumi wasn't feeling all that hot either she had lost too much blood and chakra. Even Hikaru was in bad shape, but he had been for quite a while. Natsumi used the last amount of breath in her lungs to yelled for help.

"SOMEONE HELP! P-please!" With that, she fell over taking Yushiro with her.

When Natsumi finally woke up she was in a hospital bed. Her body felt weak. She felt her neck to find a long white bandage. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was all alone; not quite what she expected. Suddenly there was a knock to her door followed by Tsunade's voice.

"Natsumi are you awake?"

"Y-yes." She said weakly.

Tsunade walked in followed by Hikaru and Yushiro. Yushiro looked weak and was hunched over a bit. Hikaru's face and arms were covered in bandages.

"G-guys..." She said weakly.

Yushiro smiled as he walked over to her bedside. A tear slipped down his cheek as he moved in and pressed his lips to hers. He grunted as he pulled away. Natsumi guessed that under his shirt was a long white bandage strapped around his torso.

"Here sis," Hikaru stepped closer and put a necklace around Natsumi's neck. It was a beautiful green stone that glimmered in the sunlight.

"W-what is it?" She asked taking a better look at it.

"It was mothers. She wanted me to give it to you but I never got the chance; it's supposed to help heal quicker." He smiled.

"T-thank you brother." She smiled again.

"When you feel up to it I believe there is a party waiting for you three in town." Tsuande said with a laugh.

"Oh really?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes. When you feel good they are all waiting." She smiled as she stepped out the door.

Hikaru smiled and stepped closer to Natsumi. He placed a kiss on her forehead then said,

"I'm just glad to see you again Natsumi."

"Me too brother."

"Oh, Natsumi..." Yushiro suddenly said.

'Yes?"

"I have something for you..." Yushiro smiled as he got down on one knee.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful dimond ring.

"Natsumi Hitama, will you marry me?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course you idiot!" She yelled as she hopped off the bed and threw herself at Yushiro.

He smiled as they both sat up. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her one last time. Hikaru merely laughed.

* * *

Author's notes: Pree intense! But yay everyone is okay and Hikaru is reunited with Natsumi... Yay! And Yushiro proposed! (By the way, they we like 17 and 18, so it aint a huge deal!) XD

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	19. Chapter 19

Hikaru, Yushiro and Natsumi slowly limped towards town. Natsumi kept a tight grip of both her fiancé's hand and her brother's hand. Natsumi was too lazy to wear her normal outfit, so she simply wore a black tank top and pants. Yushiro wore his normal black jeans and a white blouse. And Hikaru wore a navy blue vest that showed a bit of his chest and black pants.

As they got closer to town they could hear people chattering and music playing. As they got up and over the small hill, they could see all their friends waiting for them along with the rest of the town. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Gaara stood the closest. Several girls like Ino looked straight at Hikaru and fainted or giggled or even squealed.

"Watch out brother; I think Ino likes you..." Natsumi whispered.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Well...-"

"She's bitchy." Yushiro stated, cutting Natsumi off.

"Oh..." Hikaru sighed then smiled as a group of people headed toward the three.

Naruto approached Natsumi.

"Ah hey, Natsumi... i-s ah...-" Natsumi lightly covered his mouth.

"I know what you're trying to say... it's alright Naruto, I forgive you." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you." He bowed and backed away.

"Natsumi, Yushiro, thank goodness you two are alright." Lee said with a smile.

"Natsumi!" Ino pushed past Lee and whispered in Natsumi's ear. "I-is that your brother?"

She nodded.

"He's soooo hot!"

Natsumi laughed and moved back from Ino to look at Hikaru; he was starring too... at Hinata. Natsumi's mouth gaped and she turned to Yushiro and whispered,

"Look, I think Hikaru likes Hinata!"

Yushiro's eyes followed Hikaru's gaze, and sure enough he was looking at Hinata with love stricken eyes. Yushiro smiled as he pulled his hand out of Natsumi's and threw his arm around Hikaru's shoulders.

"Hikaru..."

"Y-Yeah?" He said without taking his eyes off of her.

"That girls name is Hinata, she's extremely shy."

"I-I'm not starring a-at her..."

"You're kidding right? I didn't even say you were. You're making it completely obvious..."

Hikaru removed his gaze from her to Yushiro and blushed.

"Ooops..." He smiled.

Natsumi and Yushiro laughed.

The whole town suddenly yelled, "Welcome home you three!" The three smiled and said their thank you's.

Suddenly Hikaru stepped forward and tried to quiet down everyone.

"Hey... hey... people! I have an announcement. Everyone shut up. Natsumi and Yushiro... are officially engaged!" He smiled triumphantly as the town began cheering and laughing.

Yushiro and Natsumi glared at Hikaru before smiling. Natsumi threw her arms around her brother, he pulled her back tightly.

"I'm so glad that we got you back Hikaru." Natsumi said through a few tears.

"Don't cry Natsumi... I'm just glad that you made it through all this time... I love you so much sister."

More tears flowed down her face as she pulled him even closer.

"I love you too brother..." Finally she pulled away and Yushiro came into view. He smiled and used his hand to wipe away her tears. At that moment Gaara approached the three.

"L-Lord Kazekage!" All three bowed and Gaara grunted in disapproval.

"Get up."

They did as he said.

"Natsumi, Yushiro, Hikaru, would you three want to come back to Sunagakure? We could use your help again..."

The three looked to each other and smiled.

"With all due respect Lord Kazekage... I would like to get married in the same place I grew up... maybe afterwards though." Natsumi stated with a smile.

"What about children though?" Sakura asked.

"Oh... I am unsure..."

"Stop rushin em! If they have kids so what they will stay here! If not then they will go back to Suna; either way, its WAY too early to think of that now!" Hikaru yelled over the crowd. "Let's just party!" Everyone cheered in agreement and moved toward food tables.

Hikaru moved through the crowd and found Hinata sitting alone in a corner. He slowly approached her with a smile. Her eyes moved upward and she saw him. Her blush got larger the longer she starred at him.

"I heard your name was Hinata."

"Y-Yes..."

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Ah um.. I ah..."

Hikaru laughed and held out his hand. Hinata glanced at it for a few seconds before cautiously reaching out and taking it. He helped her to her feet and smiled again. This time she smiled too as she tightened her grip on his hand. A couples song began to play.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked.

She nodded as her blush increased.

Natsumi and Yushiro had begun to dance to the song.

"Hey Yushiro... do we want kids?" She suddenly asked.

"Well... it'd be nice to have at least one... I think our two clans would create an interesting child." He said with a laugh.

She laughed as well. "I agree with that."

Hikaru had danced his way over to Yushiro and Natsumi and began to laugh.

"Hey sis, Hinata has agreed to be my girlfriend." He smiled.

Natsumi looked over to Hinata, her blush was at an impossible size as her gaze stayed upon her brother.

"Hinata," Yushiro suddenly said; she looked to him. "you got nothing to worry about with Hikaru, hes very loyal and trustworthy."

Hinata smiled as she pulled Hikaru toward the food tables.

"I'm glad he's found someone..."

"Heh... he's a good match for her..." Yushiro had a cocky smirk on his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsumi questioned him.

"Well, she's so shy, he's so... loud... I'm sure he'd make her a different person."

Natsumi laughed. "Oh well if that's all you meant then I agree."

Suddenly Gaara appeared beside Yushiro.

"Yushiro may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Ah yeah sure Lord Kazekage..." Yushiro and Gaara walked away in an empty corner out of other people's ear shot.

Natsumi starred at them with curiosity. She had to stop herself several times from actually running over to Yushiro's side. Suddenly Sakura appeared in her view.

"Oh Hello Sakura..."

"What's wrong Natsumi?"

"Yushiro," she pointed to where Gaara and him stood. "I'm worried... Gaara never really had a reason to talk to him, and Yushiro and I already declined his request..."

"Oh Natsumi, I'm sure it's alright. You're worrying over nothing." Sakura reassured her.

Natsumi sighed. "I sure hope you're right Haruno..."

Natsumi and Sakura stood and watched as Yushiro listened to Gaara. His face went from understanding to shock before he actually had to sit down. Natsumi had enough, she ran over to Yushiro and let her hands rest on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

His gaze went right through her; he was speechless. She turned to Gaara.

"S-sir... what did you tell him?"

Gaara sighed before resting his hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"I would tell you, but I think he should be the one to tell you. Go home now, all three of you." Before Natsumi could question him, he was gone in a wind of dust.

Yushiro was still a statue. Natsumi sighed and ran over to fetch her brother. She lead him over to the still stunned Yushiro. The two tried to snap him out of his trance but failed. Hikaru attempted using his Hitima, but Natsumi explained it was useless against him. Finally they gave up and the two basically dragged him back home. They told the town Yushiro was feeling ill and they had to go home, but thanked them for party. Hikaru lightly kissed Hinata's cheek before they finally left. Hinata fainted from behind them.

Back at home Hikaru helped Natsumi lay him down in their shared bed. Natsumi showed Hikaru to her old room.

"You can have this room... sorry about all the pictures... I-we can buy some paint to cover them up." She forced a smile as she watched her brother's eyes dart around all the drawings.

"I-I'm so sorry Natsumi... its my fault you felt like this..."

"Oh Hikaru, please forget about the past. You are back with me, I know who I am and I have a wonderful man looking after me, all turned out well in the end." She smiled.

"Okay... well I'm tired. Go to Yushiro, find out what the heck is goin on with him..."

"Alright, night Hikaru."

"Night Natsumi."

Natsumi closed the door and walked across the hall to where she left Yushiro. By now he was sitting up and looking at the floor. Natsumi sat down beside him on the bed and placed her arms around him shoulders.

"Are you alright now Yushiro?"

"N-Natsumi... I-we have to leave..."

"What! Why?"

"I-I can't tell you..." He lowered his head.

"Why not? I'm your fiancé, we tell each other everything!"

"I-I know, but you don't need to know this... We-I at least have to go."

"Go where?" Her eyes widened as she backed away from him.

"Natsumi, don't look at me like that, y-you just wouldn't understand..."

"I would if you told me, please Yushiro..." She begged.

He sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"G-Gaara told me information that I wish wasn't true."

"Stop ignoring the question... just tell me."

"I-I never told you this... b-because I thought he was gone... but according to Gaara, he has found my location, he will be here tomorrow..."

"Who is he!"

"M-My brother... Kureji."

"K-Kureji?"

"Yes. When I left home I had left behind my older brother, I thought I lost him... but it seems he finally found me."

"Do you not like him?"

"No, I love him... him and I were very close."

"T-then what is the problem?"

He sat up and rubbed his forehead. "I don't want to face him..."

"I-I don't understand Yushiro..."

"He probably thinks of me as a coward... I left home without warning after Father died. I didn't even say good-bye to him. I-I know this is odd for you to hear but... I always looked up to him but... I just... I don't want him to look down on me."

"Oh hun, I'm sure your brother still loves you, and if you are as close as you say, he will always love you. You are staying here with me. You and I will face your brother together, alright? It will be okay."

"Natsumi, don't you know Japanese? What his name means?"

"Ah... Yeah, doesn't it mean crazy?"

"Yes, and he lives up to it quite well."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's get some sleep alright?"

"Alright. I love you Natsumi." Yushiro threw his arms around her the two laid down together and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's notes: For those of you who actually read this, I apologise for the wait :P

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	20. Chapter 20

Yushiro woke up before Natsumi, so it gave him time to think. Gaara had told him that Kureji was going to meet him at the gates. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his brother again, he missed him every day since he left; the problem was he really didn't want to hear what Kureji had to say about his leaving. But since Yushiro was unmistakeable Kureji could find him easily. He leaned in and kissed Natsumi's forehead before leaving the house and heading toward town where his brother was waiting for him.

At the gates stood a fairly tall man. His hair was longish and spikey. Half of it was purple, while the other side was black. His eyes were ocean blue. His outfit was a black leather jacket with a white blouse underneath. He wore black pants and his headband was tied on his arm. A long and beautiful blue katana was strapped across his back. His lip was pierced and he had a metal bar through his ear. There was the familiar cocky grin on his perfect face and a gleam in his eyes that would make any girl melt at his feet.

As Yushiro stood feet from him, his smirk disappeared as his expression fell. He put his hand on his hip, looking over Yushiro like he was a judge.

"You've grown up well, you look just like father." He said.

"And you... you look well..." Yushiro had no words.

"Why are you nervous Yushiro? Afraid to see me again?"

Yushiro lowered his head. Even in the past he could never lie to his brother.

"I have failed you Kureji... I am so sorry."

Yushiro felt strong arms tighten around his body. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kureji; he knew he forgave him.

"You could never fail me Yushiro."

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So I heard you have a fiancé before I do, what's up with that?" Kureji asked with a laugh.

"Go figure..."

"Well you going to show her to me?"

"Well ah... I-"

Kureji put his arm around Yushiro's shoulders.

"But she will be my sister in law, I must meet her!" Kureji began to pull at Yushiro's cheek. "C'mon brother, I wanna meet her."

Yushiro pulled himself out of his arms. "Gah! Would you cut that out? I hated when you did that... Grandma used to do that..."

"Yes, and that's why I do it to you." Kureji smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, you can meet her, but you can't be an ass to her alright?"

"Why would I ever do that?" He asked sounding shocked, but was clearly an act.

"Kureji I'm being serious... t-this girl means a lot to me alright?"

"Yeah yeah, wait. You live with her alone?"

"No, her brother is with us, but even if he wasn't, what's it matter?"

"My little brother is too young to be... having sex."

Yushiro glared at Kureji.

"What?" Kureji asked sounding confused.

"She's my future wife... expect it idiot."

"Let's just go..."

Finally the two left the gates and walked back home. Inside the kitchen Natsumi and Hikaru sat eating breakfast chatting about this and that. Their attention turned to Yushiro and Kureji when they walked in.

"Yushiro, you left without me." Natsumi pouted.

"Ah sorry, you looked comfy." Yushiro said as he stepped toward her and gave her a quick kiss before turning to face his brother. "Natsumi, Hikaru, this is my brother Kureji."

Natsumi stood up and held out her hand. "Hello."

He just starred at it.

"Wow... you two really are related." Natsumi said with a sigh as she dropped her hand. The hand thing with Kureji reminded her of the look on Yushrio's face when Naruto offered his hand out to Yushiro for a handshake when they first met.

Yushiro laughed as he walked over to the fridge to look for food.

"Oh sorry hun, I-I didn't know how long you'd be out, so I didn't bother to make you anything." Natsumi stated.

"It's alright-"

"It's alright? Are you nuts? She's the girl, it's her job to make food for you!" Kureji suddenly broke in.

"Kureji! This is why you're still single! Woman are not items, they are people and deserve more respect than they are given, and as long as you are here Natsumi gets that respect, got it brother?" Yushiro yelled as he approached his brother.

"Don't you dare try and threaten me, you never win!"

"Not now I wouldn't, I still have wounds from the other day."

"Ha! I don't even have scars!"

"That's cause you cheat!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah! Every time you think you're going to die you disappear and flee like the coward you are! That's why father got killed!"

"It was not my fault!"

"You were there, you could've saved him! Instead Ryo got killed helping him!"

"Not my problem!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU NOW!" Hikaru yelled as he stepped between the two. "Yushiro, did yeah realise Nat ran off?"

Yushiro turned and sure enough Natsumi was nowhere in sight. "Oh no..."

"Wow, she can't even handle two brothers playing around?"

"Shut up! Natsumi has been through a lot Kureji, you have no idea... you need to treat her with respect, please, that's all I ask while you are here." Yushiro sighed as he ran upstairs after Natsumi.

"Yushiro treats my sister well; if it wasn't for him she would have died a long time ago. I can see you're not the charming type, unlike Yushiro, but you honestly can't treat her so rudely, it's sad actually, Yushiro spoke so highly of you, but I do not see why..." Hikaru said as he sipped a cup of tea.

Kureji sat down across from Hikaru and poured himself a glass of tea. "To be honest, what you just saw was actually playing around, we have always been like that, but I guess your sister didn't quite see it that way." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Yushiro and Natsumi almost seem to have a telepathic bond. They don't actually, but what I mean is that they seem to feel each other's emotions. I'm sure he felt whatever she did moments ago."

"Wonder what sex would be like then..."

"Kureji!" Hikaru glared at him.

"Sorry..." He let out another nervous laugh. "Explain Natsumi's past to me..."

"Very well..."

Upstairs Natsumi was on Rao's balcony looking out into the clouded sky. Black storm clouds were slowly rolling in. She inhaled the scent of soon to be falling rain and smiled.

"Natsumi!" She turned to see Yushiro.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Huh? I-I thought you were upset..."

She laughed. "No, I just sensed a storm coming... I love being in the rain." She smiled.

He laughed. "I know you do. I-I'm sorry about Kureji, I just can't seem to get him to shut up."

"It's alright hun, Hikaru and I used to be the same way, but if all the Namagaki clan was like him, I'd understand why the Hitama clan would want them dead." They both laughed.

A loud crash of thunder filled their ears before rain began to fall. Natsumi smiled as she twirled in the rain, It was falling quickly and heavy, in seconds the two were drenched. But Natsumi continued to smiled as she danced like a little girl in the rain.

"I remember the first time you had experienced a thunderstorm, you were terrified."

"Yes I remember. You and Hikaru helped me get over my fear." Natsumi said as she twirled herself over and into Yushiro's arms.

They shared a quick kiss before Natsumi cleared her throat.

"I ah... have something to tell you hun... but first, when are we getting married?"

"Ah... go figure?"

"No, I'm serious..."

"Why does it matter all of a sudden?"

She smiled and brought her mouth up beside his ear. "I think I'm pregnant." She pulled away to look into his eyes, that were filled of shock.

"S-seriously?"

She nodded not trusting her voice.

"T-this is great!" He yelled as he hugged her tightly.

"Yushiro, I want your brother to move in with us."

"Say wha? He's crazy! No wait, you're crazy!"

She laughed. "Oh Yushiro, I know you want him back in your life, what better way is there then this?"

"W-well yeah but, he's mean to you."

"Hikaru has that under control, me and him have been talking all this time, he's told Kureji my life story, he will have this respect you think I should have."

"I don't think, I know."

She laughed. "C'mon, let's go downstairs."

"Fine but first there is something I must do." He smiled.

Yushiro pulled Natsumi into his embrace. He held her down a bit and put his lips against her's, she could feel the breath escaping her lungs as she slightly moaned. When he pulled her back up she felt light headed and even stumbled over, Yushrio caught her.

"Y-You really need to stop kissing me like that." She said with a laugh.

"Nah, I like seeing you like this." He said with a laugh.

"Smartass." She gripped his hand and began to head back inside.

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 20! Muahahhahahahahaha... I don't think anyone actually reads this story anyway -.-" For anyone who is wondering, Natsumi is 17, Yushiro is 18, Hikaru is 19, and Kureji is 22 :)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	21. Chapter 21

Downstairs Kureji and Hikaru were laughing as they chatted about this and that. When Yushiro and Natsumi came into their view, Kureji smiled brightly and stood up.

"Natsumi, I am so sorry for what I said, will you accept my apology?" He held out his hand.

Natsumi glanced over to Yushiro before hesitantly taking his hand.

"Y-yeah, it's alright Kureji... but ah... I thought you didn't know what a handshake was."

Both Yushiro and Kureji burst into laughter. Hikaru and Natsumi starred at them as she pulled her hand back. Kureji walked over and placed his arm around his brother.

"Yu Yu and I know what a handshake is-" Kureji began.

"We just only use them for stuff like apologies." Yushiro finished.

Hikaru and Natsumi stood beside each other and starred wide eyed at the brothers, then the two asked in unison,

"Yu Yu?"

"Yeah, he's Yu Yu, and he calls me Ku Ku." Kureji explained with a laugh.

Yushiro smiled brightly as he too laughed along with his brother.

"Well, I think I've seen enough for today... bye!" Hikaru yelled as he opened the door.

"Wait, Hika, where are you going?" Natsumi yelled.

"Oh sorry Nat, I got a date." Hikaru winked as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh poor Hinata..." Natsumi said with a laugh.

"Natsumi, why don't you and I go for a walk? Get to know each other." Kureji asked with a smile.

Natsumi's eyes glanced over to Yushiro.

"Natsumi, you can trust him." He assured.

"Oh yeah Nat. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Yu Yu, would kill me if I did and well, between us, he's stronger then I." He laughed.

"Alright... let's go then Kureji."

"No no, call me Kay." He winked as he kissed the back of her hand.

It was still early afternoon and the rain had finally stopped, so not an offal lot of people were out of their homes yet. Natsumi led Kureji to the top of the Hokage building. The two looked over the place, Natsumi pointed out some buildings.

"Things changed a lot here." He suddenly said.

"Didn't you and Yushiro grow up here?"

"Well yeah, but after Yushiro disappeared I traveled everywhere to find him..."

"You two really are close; I've never seen Yushiro as happy as he was earlier." She admitted.

"You haven't? Odd... I see the same look in his eyes every time he is with you."

"Y-You do?" She asked.

"Well yeah, even when you were kids he was like that around you. After you and your brother got captured he never shut up about you, he cried all the time about how he couldn't save you, and then afterwards when your memory was gone, he still cried out... You've been his whole world... I'm just glad you and him ended up together."

"Why don't I remember seeing you as a kid... at all?"

He laughed. "Well, when I was younger, like my family before me, I hated the Hitama's... I don't know... but then I did... I dunno, I guess it just followed through our bloodline."

"You said earlier that Yushiro is stronger right?"

"Haha! Yeah, about that, I lied."

"O-h... w-well do you have wings as well?"

"Yes of course."

Kureji smiled and stepped back a bit from Natsumi. He closed his eyes and spread out his arms. A pair of long and beautiful red wings grew from his back. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"H-hey..."

"What is it?" He asked noticing the confused look on Natsumi's face.

"O-oh sorry... ah, I just noticed your eyes don't change..."

"Oh I get it..." His wings returned to his back. "Yushiro is the only one in our family to have gotten the Rinnegan."

"I see... well, hmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just... I... Kure- Kay, why don't you live with Yushiro, Hikaru and I?"

"W-what seriously?" He stumbled back a bit and his eyes widened.

She smiled. "Of course, I see how happy you make Yushiro, he needs his big brother back."

"W-well I don't know... Hey Natsumi wanna hear a secret about Yu Yu?"

Kureji's whole being seemed to suddenly change, his laugh was almost psycho and the way he moved reminded her of a sneaky fox. He threw his arm around Natsumi's shoulders and leaned in close to her ear. She really felt uncomfortable.

"He can't swim!"

Kureji backed away and began laughing uncontrollably.

"R-really?" She asked speechless.

"Yes! That was one of the few reasons he liked having wings!" He yelled while he continued to laugh; she couldn't decide if it was her reaction that was making him laugh so hard, or if it was just him being himself...

"Well, that explains a lot..." She stated with a small laugh.

"Oh oh! Wanna hear another one?" He smiled again as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Ah actually Kureji," she backed away from him. "If these are secrets he probably doesn't want me, or anyone else to know but you." She let out a shaky laugh.

"Hm... but you two are gonna be married soon, there shouldn't be secrets..."

"Well no, but still."

"I mean, he didn't even tell you about me, who knows what else he could be hiding." He said as he leaned in closer again.

It's not like what he was saying was a lie, but there was something about Kureji that made her feel uneasy, more uneasy then when she first met Yushiro.

"I mean, how long did it take him to tell you about your own flesh and blood Hikaru?"

"W-well I ah..-"

"And you know, I mean I don't know what he's told you, maybe he's lied to you all the time you've known him."

Natsumi reached for a piece of her hair and began twirling it through her fingers, she didn't want to agree with him, but he had a point, it took this long for her to find out that Yushiro actually had family, so what else could he still be keeping from her? Most of her memory was indeed back, but some parts were still hazy.

"Oh no, maybe I've said too much... Now now Natsumi, I'm sure he's told everything by now, I mean, he did tell you that it was his fault father died right?"

"W-what?" Her eyes darted to him and widened.

"Ahhh let's just go back..."

"Yushiro told me you were crazy, are you a liar too? Are you trying to break us up, make him look bad? Tell me dammit! If you don't have Rinnegan then I can easily find out on my own!" She screamed as she pulled out a kunai and held it to his throat.

"Hm, so you are nuts... no wonder your family abandoned you to Rao." He said before he disappeared with his evil laugh echoing in the distance.

Natsumi ran home full force yelling for Yushiro.

"Yushiro!"

Yushiro and Kureji ran outside looking panicked. Natsumi stopped in her tracks and pointed at Kureji mumbling.

"W-ha, b-but no... I was- no that doesn't... huh?"

Yushiro walked closer to her but she backed away from his presence.

"Natsumi, what's wrong?" He asked looking hurt.

It wasn't until that moment Natsumi realised how alike the two brothers were. The way they acted, talked and even looked.

"I-I don't understand this!" She yelled as she ran away.

Natsumi ran into the tree house that her and Rao had made years ago and the same one she took Yushiro to, to talk to him about her past. There were still several feathers sitting on the floor. She picked one up and petted it as she cried silently.

"Natsumi?" A voice called.

Natsumi looked down the latter to see Naruto. He looked concerned.

"Hi." She said with a sniffle.

"Are you alright?" He yelled back.

She shook her head and let down the latter. Naruto climbed it and sat opposite her. She pulled the latter back up and sat down wiping her face.

"Y-you have to promise not to kiss me again a-alright?"

"I promise."

"Okay... Yushiro's brother is here, and I-I don't know how to explain it..."

Truth was, she didn't. How was she supposed to explain that the two had wings, Kureji turns invisible, and that she is now maybe scared of her own fiancé?

"I'm sure it will be better when you go back home..."

"I ran away from home Naruto..."

"Hey Naruto! Come on we gotta go!" Another voice called.

The two looked down to see Kiba and Akamaru.

"I-I'm sorry Nat, but I-"

"It's alright." She forced a smile.

"Talk to me whenever you need alright?" He asked as he climbed down the latter, she just nodded.

She began to cry again as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, then she heard a familiar voice in her head.

_'Nat what's wrong?' It was Hikaru._

_'Oh brother! Where are you?'_

_'Just finished my date, I could hear you crying, are you alright? Wheres Yushiro?'_

_'Don't go home! Come to the tree house!'_

_'A-alright.'_

About ten minutes later he showed up yelled up to her. She let down the latter, and once he was up pulled it back up, then she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh brother I don't know what to do!"

"A-about what? What's going on, where is Yushiro?"

"Hika, there is something weird going on with Kureji, I don't trust him, not one bit!"

"W-why?"

Natsumi went off and told Hikaru about the talk she had, had with Kureji and how strangely he acted, and how now she questioned Yushiro.

"That is strange... maybe he lied, maybe he does still hate Hitama's..."

"W-would Yushiro choose his brother over me?"

"I don't think he would..."

Just then the two heard the sound of flapping wings before both Yushiro and Kureji came into view. Natsumi screamed and hid behind her brother.

"Natsumi, what is going on?" Yushiro yelled.

"I don't trust him!" She yelled pointing to Kureji.

"But Natsumi, last we talked you said you had to go find your brother, so I went back to hang out with Yu Yu."

"You're lying! That's not at all what happened!" She screamed.

"But Natsumi...-"

"Yu Yu she's right... I did exactly what you didn't want me to do." Kureji lowered his head.

"What do you mean?" His eyes shifted to his older brother and his tone was cold.

"I-I just couldn't help it!"

"I told you- Kureji!" Yushiro threw himself at his brother and the two flew off out of sight.

"A-are you as confused as I am?" Hikaru asked.

"You have no idea brother..."

* * *

Author's notes: What is goin on? O.o Stay tuned~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	22. Chapter 22

Once it felt safe Hikaru and Natsumi went back home. The sun was setting giving the area that orange-ish tone. When the two stepped inside, they smelt blood. The two shared glances before following the scent all the way to the balcony. Kureji leaned against the railing covered in blood, appearing to be talking to himself, while Yushiro laid covered in blood on the floor of the balcony.

"You bastard! What did you do?" Natsumi yelled as Hikaru tried to keep her back.

Yushiro slowly lifted his head and smiled.

"Y-You're not dead?" She asked more to herself.

He laughed and stood up beside his brother.

"Not dead, just tired. Ku Ku has something he needs to tell you." He said as he nudged his brothers shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, none of it was true, well Yu Yu can't swim, that was true... but everything else, I'm sorry... I do hate your family... and you-"

"Kureji!"

"Ahhh but I am going to try to like you for my brothers sake..." He lowered his head.

Later that night Natsumi was in the bathroom cleaning Yushiro's cuts, and she had a look of betrayal on her face.

"What's wrong hun?" He asked reaching out to touch her.

"D-don't." She pushed his hand away and stood up.

"W-what?"

"I don't understand what's going on at all! I thought you were dead, I thought your brother was going to kill me... I- you never told me he was like this."

"I told you he lived up to his name, and he's just being protective of me, it's not you he doesn't like... he just... he feels I should only care for him."

"I-In a gay way?"

"No! I mean... ugh its complicated Nat... Please..."

"I'm not asking you to, but would you choose me over your brother?" She asked.

"N-Natsumi I- I..."

"That's what I thought..." Without another word she left the room with a bucket full of soapy water and a sponge.

Kureji was wondering through the house bored. Hikaru wanting nothing to do with him, his brother was depressed and angry at him, the only person left was Natsumi, but she was the most angry of all. He wondered upstairs to the balcony to look out to the moon when he spotted her on her knees cleaning up the dried blood from Yu Yu's and his earlier play fight. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her outfit was just a tank top and shorts.

"N-Natsumi..." His voice was barely a whisper.

She seemed to be oblivious to his presence, so he knelt down beside her and grabbed the spare sponge and began helping her clean, she froze in place and locked eyes with him. There was fear, curiosity, and maybe even raw sadness in her eyes. He forced a weak smile and continued to clean without a word. She put down the sponge and backed away a bit still wide-eyed.

"Y-Yushiro told me that you're pregnant... you shouldn't be doing this if that's that case."

She said nothing.

"I-It was our mess anyway, we- I should be the one to clean it, go see Yushiro, h-he's upset that you're mad at him..."

Still nothing.

"Look I know I was a dick alright, just please, I'm sorry go to Yushiro!" His voice raised and his eyes turned red like blood for a moment; then he calmed himself and they returned to blue. "J-Just go, please Natsumi Hitama." His head lowered and stayed on the floor that he continued to clean.

Natsumi said nothing as she ran toward Kureji before jumping over the railing to the backyard where Rao and Ryo's grave stone's stood proudly. She bowed in front of them and cried over and over.

Above Kureji stood helplessly looking down upon her. Yushiro soon joined his side and they both starred helplessly; what could they do? It was their fault she felt like she was dying inside.

Suddenly Hikaru burst into the yard and collapsed beside his shattered sister, he hugged her and tried his best to comfort her.

"I-I'm so sorry brother, it's my fault this happened, I think I will leave tomorrow..." Kureji said as his eyes drifted over to Yushiro.

"No. You and I are leaving together."

"W-what?" He asked, surprised.

"Look, she doesn't need me, you weren't lying to her, there is so much she still doesn't know, and I don't have the heart to tell the both of them. If I randomly told her everything now, she'd hate me forever, I don't want that. She doesn't need me, someone like Naruto Uzamaki would be better then I."

"Yu Yu, no, you can't! You love her!"

"I do, and that's why I have to let her go." Yushiro walked off into the house and Kureji said nothing.

The older brother looked down upon Natsumi and Hikaru; she appeared to have stopped crying, so Hikaru went back inside. Kureji sighed and jumped down to the ground and slowly approached Natsumi.

"Natsumi-"

Her eyes darted to him and a look of pure anger shot through them.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Natsumi please, listen."

She said nothing.

"I am leaving, tomorrow morning, but if you don't go and talk to Yushiro, he's going to come with me, you need to go talk to hi-"

"Lies! Yushiro loves me! I bare his child, we are engaged, we are fated to be together, he's not going to leave me just like that, despite that fact that you are his brother!"

"No please, I am not lying, g-go ask yourself, he's going to leave, he thinks you can do better than him!"

"Liar! Just go! Get away from me!"

"Please, you'll see I'm not lying if you just ask him now!"

"The day I believe you, is the day that I die!"

Kureji sighed and grew his beautiful red wings out. He sighed and flew back up to the balcony. He put his wings back in and ran to Yushiro. He was packing away a suitcase.

"Yu Yu no! Go talk to her! She doesn't believe me!"

"Do yeah blame her Kureji? Look at what you did to her! There was a reason Namagaki's wanted Hitama's dead and vice versa, it should have ended years ago... and I am now ending it."

"What Yushiro?" Hikaru had asked as he appeared in the hallway.

"Hikaru..."

"Y-You're leaving? Me - her - your child?" His eyes were wide with confusion.

"I-I have to."

"No, no you can't! Do you realise what you mean to her?"

Yushiro walked up and placed his hands on Hikaru's shoulders forcing him to look into his different coloured eyes.

"Hikaru open your eyes! You and I both know I know so much more about your past, stuff you don't know either! If she knew that she'd hate me even more, I can't hurt her anymore!" He yelled as tears now started to fall down his face.

"So you think leaving her with your child alone is a better idea than just telling her the full truth? That's stupid!"

"She won't b-be alone. There's you, and that Naruto boy likes her, I'm sure he'd be there for her in a heartbeat."

"Yushiro- brother, you can't do this to us - her - your soon to be child! Think about what you're about to lose!"

"Hikaru has a point, this is my fault, I leave and everything will be good again! Yu Yu please!" Kureji begged.

"I can't lose you and her!"

Kureji's eyes suddenly turned red. Yushiro looked terrified as Kureji grabbed him and dragged him out to the balcony. He held his brother over the edge and forced him to look at Natsumi.

"Tell her now then Yu Yu, tell her that I haven't been lying!"

Natsumi's eyes raised as she heard yelling. Her eyes now fixed upon her fiancé. He looked scared and on the verge of tears. She could see the red in Kureji's eyes, and could feel the fear Hikaru felt. She stood up and walked closer.

"Tell her!" Kureji yelled again.

"I-I can't!" Yushiro yelled.

"Y-Yushiro?" Natsumi's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"TELL HER!" Kureji yelled again.

"Natsumi I'm sorry! But there's more I haven't told you!"

Kureji's eyes faded back to blue and he seemed to realise what he was doing. He pulled his brother back and pulled him into a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry." He mumbled into his younger brothers shoulder.

Yushiro hugged him back. Over his brothers shoulder he could see Natsumi who had just run upstairs. Her eyes were pure white and was crying blood.

"Y-You still haven't told me everything, you mean your brother wasn't actually lying to me?"

"Natsumi stop! You're releasing too much cha-"

"Shut up Hika!" She yelled. "How could you Yushiro? Why!"

"T-to protect you." He stated as he pulled away from Kureji and pushed both Kureji and Hikaru behind him.

Yushiro let out his wings causing the Rinnegan to escape. He reached for his brother's katana and told them to get down on the ground.

"Go down there."

"I'm not leaving my sister like that!"

"And you need my help Yu Yu."

"No, go!"

Kureji could tell by the tone of Yushiro's voice that this was serious, he grabbed Hikaru by the waist and jumped down. Now Yushiro and Natsumi were left face to face.

"Natsumi calm down. You're releasing too much chakra; you're going to risk yours and your child's life."

"I don't care! What's the use of living, to have your kid, without you!" She screamed.

"Listen to yourself! This isn't you!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do, more than anything!"

"Then why are you leaving me?" More blood poured down her face.

"I-I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

Suddenly her eyes faded back to their scarlet form and her tense body fell. She collapsed to the ground and passed out instantly. Yushiro put down the sword and his wings and scooped her up in his arms and yelled for the others.

"Guys help me!"

A while later Natsumi begins to wake up. She recognises the hospital instantly, and noticed Tsunade even quicker.

"L-Lady Tsunade..."

"Lay down... your in no condition to move. I need to make sure both you and your children are alright."

"C-children?"

"Oh yes, congratulations, you're having twins."

"That's not really a good thing if they are dead!"

" I know, I'm sorry just calm down."

"W-where's Hikaru, Kureji... Yushiro?"

"In the hallway, I can get them for you in a second alright?"

"O-Okay..."

Natsumi was beyond confused, but she wasn't going to question the issue. Finally Tsunade left and the three boys filled her place. All three looked to not have slept in weeks. Hikaru rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed in barely a whisper.

"I'm fine Hika, really." She assured.

He pulled away and Kureji came into her view.

"Heh, is it ironic that you said when you actually believed me was when you'd be dead? Look I'm sorry Nat, f-for everything, if you want I can still leave and never come bac-" Natsumi threw her arms around Kureji and hugged him tightly then she whispered,

"You are my family as long as Yushiro will still have me, I will learn to like you and trust you, if you try to do the same." He hugged her back and nodded not trusting his voice, then he pulled away and finally Yushiro came into view.

"Natsumi I-"

"Shh..." She threw her arms around him cutting him off. "Please don't ever say you're going to leave me ever again!"

He let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back tightly. Then he pulled away and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm just really sorry."

"Can we please try this all over again? All four or us?" Natsumi asked the boys.

They all nodded.

"Yushiro, Lady Tsunade said we're going to have twins."

"W-what really?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"You sure are small for nine months prego..." Kureji chimed in.

"Heh, I gotta agree with that." Hikaru said with a laugh.

"And I am quite happy with that thank you!" Natsumi said with a laugh.

"Only a few more weeks..." Yushiro said.

"Yep, and I wanna be married before then... hint, hint."

"Oh see that Yu Yu? She's hinting you!" Kureji stated as he lighty punched his shoulder.

Tsunade appeared into the room with a clipboard and a blank expression.

"I have news on your health and the twins." She said.

"A-and?" Natsumi asked.

"Your still weak but if you stay away from using your eyes you will be fine, as for your kids, they are alive, but... it's not that they are dying or anything, but they have extremely high chakra levels, it makes it hard to monitor them... seems like they will be strong ones, I think they will be fine, just for their safety and yours stay away from using your eyes alright Hitama?"

"Yes Lady... thank you."

"Of course."

Tsunade left the room and the four began to cheer. Now that they are over the litter hole, it's all up hill from here...

* * *

Authors Notes: Sorry it had to become like... CRAZY! But it needed to, it really did :3

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	23. Chapter 23

Just a few weeks ago Natsumi Hitama changed to Natsumi Namagaki and managed to have twins. The girl was named Aya Namagaki. She had black hair and a red streak running down the middle of her part. Her right eye was blue like Kureji and her left eye was purple like Yushiro. The boy was named Isamu, his left eye was purple like Yushiro and his right eye was red like Natsumi's. Like his father he had a purple streak going down the middle of his part with black hair.

Like Tsunade had said prior to them being born, Natsumi and Yushiro had already realised that their children were highly skilled in power. Maybe a new type of Kekkei Genkai? Hitama and Namagaki blood in their vains, who knew what they could become...

Isamu was bad for exploring and getting himself in trouble while Aya like to keep to herself, she took a high liking toward Kureji, never really left his side even when he tried to give her back to Natsumi.

Natsumi and Kureji were still on a thin line, but tried to get along.

"Ah! You're going to drive me insane!" Natsumi screamed glaring at Kureji.

"Ah... I'm sorry... I was trying to help...," He trailed off as he began to pick up the broken plate.

Natsumi sighed. "How is it that you're so much older, yet so useless in a kitchen?"

"Hey! I've been out fighting while you've been banging my little brother!" He snorted.

"Why you-!"

"Nat! W-why don't you come to town with me," Hikaru suggested nervously as he pulled on his sisters wrist.

"W-wha? B-but the kids?"

"Yushiro's got em', come on, you need a break. I already told Yushiro I was gonna take you out," He said as he finally got her out the door.

Outside Natsumi crossed her arms and glared at Hikaru.

"W-what?" He asked awkwardly.

"Isamu and Aya will be needing me, Yushiro can't keep them un-bored forever," She pointed out.

"Would you stop already? Come on," Hikaru began walking away.

Natsumi gave in and began to walk along side her brother.

"Must be odd," She said breaking the silence.

"What is?" He asked keeping his gaze ahead.

"Being the only Hitama left,"

He was silent for a moment before sighing. "Not really, I already thought I was before... remeber I thought you were dead,"

"O-Oh yeah... s-sorry...," She trailed off.

The two walked in silence until they reached two girls, Hinata and a girl whom Natsumi had never seen before, or maybe she had, but she had no idea of her name.

"H-Hikaru... N-Natsumi," Hinata blushed as Hikaru gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Hinata," Natsumi greeted.

"Um... I-I ah, this is Hikari Komomoto," Hinata told the two as she looked over to her friend.

Hikari stood about an inch or two shorter than Natsumi. She had long but straight brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short black skirt and a plain white dress-shirt that was buttoned up except for the top couple buttons. A black tie hung loosely around her collar as she stood there, fidgeting restlessly. She'd never been one to stand still.

Hikari stood there with a smile and stuck out her hand. "Hi hi! Like Hinata said, I'm Komonoto Hikari! Who are you guys? Hinata was just going on about her boyfriend, and I was like totally wanting to meet him!" She explained brightly.

Hikaru smiled as he took Hikari's hand gently kissing the back of it. "Well I am her boyfriend, Hikaru Hitama,"

"Oh well hello, kind sir!" Hikari replied with a giggle. She turned to Hinata, feigning seriousness. "I guess he's okay. I mean, I'm sure you could do better, but... he will do."

Hinata laughed nervously as she looked up to a confused Hikaru. "I will... do? Who do you think you are?"

"H-Hika, don't bother," Natsumi said sighing. She turned to face Hikari. "Hikari Komonoto... I sware I've heard your name before," She admitted.

"I was kidding," Hikari assured him laughing with a small pat on the shoulder. "No worries- I haven't heard anything bad about you, so I'm absolutely confident you'll be nice to her!"

She pushed a piece of hair from her face and turned to the Natsumi, tilting her head to the side. "Really?" She wondered, surprised and a bit happy. She was always joyed when people had heard about her from one place or another- well, as long as it was good things anyways.

Natsumi nodded. Who was your sensi at the academy?" She asked shuffling her feet awkwardly.

Hikari gave a laugh and scratched the back of her head. "Well, you see, I'm still a genin, and now Iruka-sensei is a jounin and he's our squad's sensei! We've failed the Chunin exams three times now!" She replied with a grin.

Natsumi laughed outwardly. "R-really? W-well I'm sure you'll get it... S-sorry! I didn't introduce myself... My name is Natsumi Hi- Namagaki," She laughed nervously, it was still confusing knowing herr own last name was different.

"Oh, I'm not too worried! If we don't make it next month, then I'm sure next year will get it! We meet so many different ninjas from different countries- it's absolutely fantastic and great getting to make so many friends!" Hikari assured her happily. She loved the exams, even if her team goofed up a lot, they had fun. "And it's nice to meet you, by the way, Namagaki!"

Natsumi laughed nervously. "I-it's still weird..." She mumbled to herself.

"D-don't worry, Natsumi, y-you'll get u-used to it," Hinata assured her.

"O-Oh I will, i-it's just weird..." Natsumi mumbled again.

"You must have started in the academy a bit later than the rest of us eh, Hikari?" Hikaru asked changing the subject again.

"Well, of course he is! He **is** my brother after all! Plus, you are my friend and he isn't really mean, anyways," Hikari said with a nod.

Natsumi sighed; this girls bubbly additude may be the end of her. "W-well t-this has been fun, b-but I need to get back to Aya and Isamu, n-nice meeting you, Hikaru," Natsumi began walking off when Hikaru caught her wrist.

"You need a break a I told you," Hikaru said smiling.

"B-but brother," Natsumi whined.

Hikari stood there, practically bouncing from one foot to the other- she was getting bored already. She fiddled with her tie as she stared at the - what she assumed to be - brother and sister conversation taking place in front of her.

"I need to get to Aya an Isamu, Yushiro can't look after em alone forever!"

"Natsumi would you stop? Kureji is there too, remember?"

"I don't care, he can't even make food let alone look after my kids!"

"Natsumi he's family now, you have to try and trust him," Hikaru stated sighing.

"No! I will not trust him... y-yet... h-he's just... gah!"

"H-Hinata would you like to come over, Hikari can come too," Hikaru suggested to the girls.

"Ah um... w-well if Hikari wants t-to than sure," Hinata said looking over to her friend.

"Oh sure!" Hikari replied with a playful smile.

Hikaru smiled as he let go of Natsumi to grab Hinata's hand. The four of them strolled through town until they reached Natsumi's house. When they walked in they could hear the sound of a plate breaking followed by voices.

"Oh shit... d-do you think s-she will know?" The one voice asked.

"Naah, she's not even home yet- Aya get off of him!"

"KUREJI NAMAGAKI!" Natsumi yelled stomping toward the kitchen.

"W-welcome to our sweet little home," Hikaru said, sarcasum evident.

Hikari observed the house with a nod. "It's cute," She stated happily, completely oblivious to the situation that was occurring in the kitchen.

Hikaru led the two to the kitchen where Natsumi was literally stragling Kureji.

"L-let go of him, Nat," Yushiro told her helplessly as he held onto the two kids.

"No. More. Cooking. For. YOU!" Natsumi glared at Kureji before releasing his throat, ignoring his hacking.

Natsumi turned and smiled at Hikari. "Komonoto Hikari, this is my husband, Namagaki Yushiro," She said happily taking the little boy from his arms.

"Hey," Yushiro said with a small smile.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" She greeted brightly.

"W-wait... n-not gonna introduce me?" Kureji asked sounding offended.

"Hikari, that's trash, trash, meet Hikari," Natsumi said dryly as she kept her gaze away from the oldest boy.

"I'm not trash!" Kureji snorted, his eyes turning red for a split second. "My name is Kureji Namagaki, Yushiro's older brother and unfortunatly her brother in-law," He said just as dryly as Natsumi had.

Hikari nervously stuck out her hand, the other scratched the back of her head as she gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Oh c'mon! You guys shouldn't talk about each other like that!" She exclaimed, offering a smile to the pair of them.

Hikaru laughed, then said, "Good luck, Yushiro and I haev been trying to get them to understand that since the day they met,"

Hikari pulled back her hand after a moment, before looking over at Hikaru. "Well, I don't see the point in worthless bickering," She told him with a giggle and a shrug. It was true; she never was big on arguing or fighting.

Hikaru smiled. "Agreed,"

"Easier said than done," Natsumi took Aya from Yushiro before walking off.

"S-sorry about her," Yushiro said nervously.

"Oh, no worries!" She assured him with a careless wave of her hand. "I'm used to people arguing over silly things and getting all grumpy!"

Yushiro raised a brow to the girl - she was seriously ... happy. "W-well I b-better go and help Nat," He quickly walked off.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Hinata and Hikari, leading them to the livingroom.

"Don't take their ... ways oddly... Yushiro and Natsumi are majorly alike in the way that they don't know how to deal with people like you," Hikaru explained to Hikari.

"Oh wait... what?" Hikari asked, blinking up at him in confusion. Had she been doing something wrong? She wasn't all too sure what he'd meant by that.

Hikaru laughed as the three of them sat down, he removed his arm from around Hikari to pull Hinata closer.

"You're a lot like Naruto Uzamaki, they have nothing against him, they just don't know how to deal with his personailty because he's so bright, that's all I meant,"

"Oh am I?" She wondered, looking up at the ceiling. She hadn't put much thought into him, since he was more of her brother's friend than her own. She gave a laugh and shrugged. "I didn't mean to disturb them!"

He laughed. "You didn't, don't worry!"

Suddenly there was a knock to the door. Kureji could be heard talking to some people before Gaara and Naruto entered the room.

"L-Lord Kazekage!" Hikaru stood abruptly.

"Where is Natsumi and Yushiro?" Gaara asked.

"U-Upstairs," Hikaru told him.

"Hey Hikari," Naruto greeted with a wink.

Hikari gave a tiny wave. "Yo, Naruto! What's up?"

"Same as always, I didn't know you knew the Namagaki's," He said walking around and sitting down beside her as Gaara went upstairs.

"Oh well, we just met, you see!" She explained with a smile.

He laughed as he casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Nice," He said simply with a small but cute smile.

Hikari tried to not take notice in the arm around her shoulders- she knew that Kazuk wouldn't be impressed if she felt his friend was hitting her up. "Yeah!" She agreed happily.

Gaara and Yushrio finally came downstairs while being tailed by Natsumi with the twins.

"W-what do you m-mean sir?" Yushiro asked like he was trying to clairlfy something.

"You heard me right, Yuhiro,"

"T-this can't be right s-sir, w-we just got settled," Natsumi broke in.

"I'm sorry, and you, Hikari," Gaara suddenly said looking at her.

"Wait, what? Hm?" Hikari asked, confused as she looked up at Gaara.

"I need you to come as well," The sand ninja said before walking out.

"He means to Suna," Naruto explained.

"I don't get it," She stated, her airhead quality kicking in. Sure, she was a good ninja, but she was still only a genin, so that meant she couldn't really do anything big and important, right?

Naruto stood up and smiled. "Gaara is passing you to be a Chunin so you can be uselful," He explained.

"W-What? But the rest of my squad! And well, that isn't fair," Hikari quickly got out, jumping up off the couch and shaking her head.

"Them too, see he needs more ninja up there again, you and your squad how great skill, even though you have failed all the exams... He's going to pass you all and take you up to Suna along with me, Sakura and Sai. These guys have to move back up there," He said guestering to the Namagaki's.

"B-But, I haven't even done a C rank mission! This is totally like uncool!" She exclaimed with a pout.

"Don't complain to me, complain to the Kazekage," Naruto said simply.

She wrapped her hand around her tie and let out a huff. Hikari was alright with change, but not something to this extreme.

"Gaara is with Grandma Tsunade right now, go talk to them," Naruto suggested.

Hikari gave a nod and headed out the door. As the door closed she skidded to a halt, popping her head back in. "Sorry to leave so soon! That is rather rude of me, but I promise next time not to be so rude!"

Hinata ran after Hikari. "I-I'm, coming with you, s-sorry Hikaru, I-I'll be back," She smiled.

The two girls headed to the Hokage's and Hikari banged on the door. "Granny Tsunade!" She called, her voice whiney.

There was silence from behind the door before Shikamaru opened the door. "Oh, hey guys," He said moving aside.

"Oh, Hikari... what're you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I can't be a chunin!" Hikari replied, walking into the room. "That just is totally uncalled for!"

"Oh, that, um, Gaara needs more chunin ninja down in Suna, and well, you are capable of being one, you and your squad," Tsunade explained.

Hikari stood in front of the Hokage's desk and brought her hands down swiftly. "My squad and I clearly aren't! Otherwise we would have been chunins by now! Wait for next month when more genins become ninjas!" She demanded, shaking her head. She didn't like the idea of becoming a chunin.

"Suttle down, Hikari, if you're that against it we can find someone else," Tsunade said nervously.

Hikari paused in the middle of another sentence. "Actually, I'm over it," She told Tsunade with a yawn. "Though, how long would we be stuck there? I mean like, I doubt they have good places to like shop and stuff!"

"Um... I have t-to disagree, Hikari... T-they h-have some very n-nice places to s-shop," Hinata said happily.

"It would be a couple months at most," Tsunade told her.

"And my whole squad would come, right? Even Iruka-sensei, right? We've never gone on a mission without him..."

Tsunade nodded.

"Well, I guess that's okay then!" Hikari agreed brightly with a nod. "But... when we get back can you like make us genins agai, 'cause this is like cheating and we want to make it through becoming a genin on our own eventually! You like know?"

"Why don't we put you into one more try to be a chunin? If you fail, you stay here, if not, you go," Tsunade suggested.

She blinked in surprise at Tsunade's idea. "Really? You'd be willing to wait that long? That's so radical!" Hikari exclaimed, bouncing on her feet.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes well, we want to take everyone all at once, and it will take a bit before the Namagaki's are ready to go," She said. "They are moving up there yet again,"

"Again?" Hikari wondered, sitting down and putting her feet up on Tsunade's desk .

Tsunade nodded. "Yushiro and Natsumi had to move there about five years ago, they had just gotten back a few months ago, we held off because they had kids but now we need them back in Suna, along with their brothers."

Hikari nodded. "Wait, wait, okay, so they went there five years ago, right?" She asked to clarify. "So does that mean they're from here like Konoha ninjas? Or wait, are they like from there but then like came here, then like left again? Or wait, no no. Tsunade, I'm confusing myself."

Tsunade laughed as she walked around to the front of her desk. "There is a lot you don't know about Natsumi and Yushiro. Their pasts aren't exactly the brightest... they are both originally from here, but we moved them to help, and now we need them out there again, though they will most likey stay there this time," She explained.

"Oh wait, so you're like ditching them there? Or do they like wanna go back? Do they know they're gonna stay there? I wonder if they're are any hotties there...," Hikari spoke quickly, playing with her tie. "Oh gosh! This is gonna be like a vacation! I've never been outta the village before, not once!"

Gaara cleared his throat. "This is not a vacation, when we need your help you will be called,"

Tsunade laughed nervously. "We are not ditching them, and they don't really want to go, but they knew that Lord Kazekage would be calling on them soon,"

"Wait wait," Hikari said, standing up and pointing over at Gaara. "Who are you, anyways? Like you've been walking around and acting like you're the Hokage, but Tsunade is and I've never seen you before. Are you like a knew sensei or something? Or like her grandchild or something? Wait, granny Tsunade! When did you get kids? Can I be their godmother- oh please?"

"N-no, Hikari d-don't talk to him like that!" Hinata warned tugging on Hikari's arm.

"Wait, what, why not? I'm not talking like anything!" She exclaimed with a laugh, still pointing at him.

"H-he's the Lord Kazekage," she said nervously.

"Oh!" Hikari responded with a laugh. She took a step forward. "Well, **I** am Komonoto Hikari! What's your name?"

Gaara lifted a non exsitent eye brow. "I am Sabaku no Gaara," He looked down at her outstretched hand and sighed. "You aren't very bright, clearly,"

"Wait, what? No, no, I truly am!" She assured him with a bright grin, still holding her hand out. "Isn't that right granny Tsunade? I'm one of the brightest genin from the academy!"

Tsunade faced palmed. "Gaara isn't like me, Hikari, holding out your hand is useless. But yes, you are very bright... Just not so much when it comes to respect toward important people," She mumbled.

"What's that granny? I couldn't catch that last bit there! I swear I'm so bright I'd light up a darn room just by lighting in, Gaara-san, it's true!" She exclaimed, still not retracting her hand.

"H-Hikari, y-you're making yourself l-look like an idiot in front of the Kazekage," Hinata said nervously.

"You remind me of Naruto Uzamaki," Gaara told her reaching out his hand to hers.

Hikari's grin grew even bigger as she shook his hand. "I seem to be getting that comment a lot," She told him with a laugh.

Gaara looked to be almost smiling as he took his hand back. "I suppose it would shock you to know I am only a year older than you," Gaara said to her.

"Really? I didn't know that! And you're a kage? Holy crap! You've really done a lot! When I finally pass the chunin exams I wanna do something cool like that, too!" Hikari told them all, throwing her fist into the air. She jumped on top of the desk and pointed down at her friends. "All of you in this room, right now better listen up! I'm gonna become something great! Really am! And I promise I'm never gonna fail from now on!"

Shikamaru laughed. "If you're going for Hokage, you gonna fight Naruto for it,"

Flames burned in her eyes. "No, Shikamaru! I am gonna be bigger than Hokage! I will take over the entire world!" Hikari exclaimed, knowing that the thought sounded twisted, but when she said it, it sounded pretty darn cool.

"Good luck with that," Shikamaru said smirking.

"I don't need luck! From this day on out; I will not stop until the day I die!" She cried out, bouncing with excitement.

"Stop what? You're not making sence," From behin everyone stood Naruto with a smirk on his face. "I came to talk to Gaara, I thought you'd be gone by now, Hikari,"

She pointed her finger straight at him, determination showing itself fullforce. "I will not stop until I have control over the world! And there will be no more fighting! And no need for anyone to get hurt!" Hikari replied.

Naruto laughed as he stepped into the room. "Not before I do!" He hopped up on the table beside Hikari.

"Is there a reason yuo two idiots are on my desk?" Tsunade asked irritated.

Naruto ignored her and looked to Hikari. "Believe it!"

"Just because you're a year older than me means nothing! Hokage? Pft! Screw that! I'm not gonna be taking care of one country- it'll be the **world** that's way bigger than your dream!" Hikari exclaimed with a confident nod, also ignoring Tsunade's question.

Naruto glared at her. "You can't do anything better than Hokage!" He told her getting frustrated.

A grin was still on her face- completely oblivious to his frustration. "Yes I can! I'm gonna bring a whole new world order! A Hokage can't do that, right granny Tsunade?" Hikari questioned thetorically.

Tsunade sighed deeply. "Get off my desk and take your fight outside, I'm busy,"

"Wait, fight? Where?" Hikari wondered, looking around the room.

Shikamaru sighed. "Sure you aren't blonde like Naruto?"

She pulled on a strand of hair and studied it before shaking her head. "Nope! I am totally not blonde!" Hikari replied brightly, neither of them getting off the desk yet. "But no really; where's the fight? Gaara and Hinata aren't causing **that** much of a ruckus!"

Naruto laughed. "Let's go Hikari!" He said happily grabbing her wrist and taking her out if the room.

She followed behind him. "Where?" She questioned.

Naruto smiled and said nothing as he continued to run dragging Hikari along. Finally they stopped at a field of lillies. Naruto blushed as he picked one and handed it to Hikari. "I-I know you l-like lillies, s-so I thought I should show you this," He said awkwardly trying to loose the blush from his face.

"Aw thank-you!" She thanked, accepting at with a bright smile. "I've always liked lillies! My mom used to bring them home almost every week and put them in a vase and leave 'em on the kitchen table! They smell so good and are so pretty!"

Naruto's blush grew. "Y-you're welcome... I ah... n-need to go see Natsumi, w-wanna come?"

"Sure!" Hikari answered, completely oblivious to how awkward the hyper-active ninja in front of her was behaving.

"Ah okay," He said as he started running.

She followed beside him, feeling like she was going a lot slower than normal. She'd always been at a faster pace than people around her- talking, running, shopping. She was just always so hyper and ahead of the game at times.

* * *

AN: Well it took me FOREVER to com up with a way to continue this, but thanks to my friend and her OC Hikari Komonoto, I have one! ^^ Update soon, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters :/

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	24. Chapter 24

When Naruto and Hikari arrived at Natsumi's place, they could hear a lot of yelling. Naruto sighed as he pounded on the door, seconds after Kureji answered it while rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, Naruto... and Hikari, why're you two here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Yushrio and Natsumi," Naruto explained.

"Oh, come in than, just don't piss off Natsumi," He warned moving aside.

The two made their way to the livingroom where Natsumi was asleep on Yushiro's shoulder. Yushrio made eye contact with the two and smiled.

"What's up, Naruto?" He asked.

"N-nothing, I was hoping to talk to Natsumi but... she's apparently asleep," Naruto said simply.

"It's way too early to be asleep!" Hikari exclaimed. "I can get her up if you guys want!"

Yushiro shook his head. "She's tired from looking after the twins," He told them. "What was it you wanted?" Yushiro asked Naruto.

"I ah, wanted to tell her something involving Suna, but I can tell you. Gaara only wants us all up there because they fear for another attack from the Akasuki,"

"But I thought they only went there because of the demon,"

"Well yeah, but still," Naruto said.

"Wait wait- who's the Akasuki, or what is it?" Hikari asked, confused. "And what demon?"

Yushiro looked at her oddly. "Do you know anything?" He asked kinda rudly.

"Hm? Yeah, I think so," She replied, her smile not fading.

"The Akasuki is a group of powerful ninja that go around sucking demons like the nin-tailed fox out of people," Yushiro explained.

"Wait wait, like the uh, the thing in him?" She wondered, jerking her thumb in Naruto's direction.

Yushiro nodded. "Gaara had the one-tailed demon, he was actually killed, Natsumi and I had been trying to protect the Kazekage at the time, and clearly failed, Naruto was the one who saved Gaara by helping the old lady sacrifice her life," Yushiro explained.

"What old lady? Tsunade? But she's still here... and wait what- Gaara's dead? But I just saw him! We shook hands!" Hikari replied with wide-eyes. "What on earth happened in the like twenty minutes we left him? I'm so confused." She muttered the last part to herself.

Even Naruto had to facepalm himself. "This happened months ago, and the lady who died was named Chiyo," Naruto explained.

"Oh...," She trailed off, glancing around the room. "I dunno who that person is! Never heard of her before!"

"You wouldn't," Naruto said grimly; seemed this conversation was painful to him.

"Anyway, I'll tell her," Yushiro said changing the subject.

Hikari bounced on her feet as she stood there- she hadn't moved in almost five whole minutes and she wasn't too sure how much longer she'd last.

"Well we will go then," Naruto said standing up.

"Alright, bye," Yushiro said turning his attention back to the T.V.

Hikari cocked an eyebrow at Yushiro- he seemed quite disrespectful. "Yeah, bye!" She called out.

Outside it had now become dark. "W-well I guess I should walk you home," Naruto said awkwardly.

"Oh, you don't have to if you're busy!" She assured him happily.

"I-I'm not!" He said louder than he meant.

"Alright then!" She agreed with a grin.

Narutp blushed as he turned in the direction of Hikari's home.

She skipped along side him, hardly wanting to go home- sure, it was dark and her brother would be expecting her, but she was in an adventurous mood.

"W-what's up with you?" Naruto asked, noticing her odd behaviour.

She blinked up at him. "Hmm?"

"You're acting... different," He told her.

"Oh, am I?" Hikari wondered.

Naruto nodded. "I dunno why,"

"Hm, me neither!" She agreed, also nodding.

Finally the two made it to Hikari's house. Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously as he looked at her.

"W-wanna hang o-out tomorrow?" He asked, blushing.

"Oh well sure! I don't see why not!" Hikari replied happily with a grin.

"W-well I'll go then... before your brother knows I'm here," Naruto said as he turned to leave.

She blinked in surprise. "But I thought you guys were friends?" Hikari questioned curiously.

"W-we are, I just don't think he'd like seeing me with you," Naruto said without turning around.

"Why not?" She asked with a gasp. "I thought we could be friends too!"

"W-we can!" He yelled turning to face her. "W-we are friends, a-aren't we?" He asked blushing again.

"Well, I thought so?" She replied, sounding a bit unsure of herself, which was very odd.

He laughed nervously. "I just t-thought if your brother saw me w-with you like this... t-that he w-will g-get the w-wrong idea...," He trailed off averting his gaze to the ground.

"I don't get it," She stated.

"Like what?"

"N-Nevermind..." He said lmost in a whisper as he turned again.

She reached forward and placed a hand on his arm. "No tell me, please?" She requested. Hikari hated when people wouldn't explain things to her.

Naruto seemed shocked by her touch. "I-I just figured h-he'd think we were... t-together, o-or something," He stuttered nervously.

"Well we are, aren't we?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side and looking up at him in confusion.

Naruto actually had to laugh at her stupidity. "Together as in *dating*... get it now?" He asked still laughing.

"Oh!" Hikari exclaimed, getting it now. She giggled and pulled her hand back. "I don't think he'd actually think that! That's so silly of you, Naruto-kun!"

He laughed nervously. "N-Not really,"

"Why isn't it?" She wondered, blinking up at him. She couldn't picture her older brother thinking that.

"N-nevermind, I'll see you later, bye!" Naruto ran off quickly before he could be questioned again.

"Ciao!" Hikari called out, giving a big wave.

Natsumi yawned as she sat up. She was in her bed with Yushiro laying and watching T.V from the bed.

"Sleep well?" Yushiro asked with a laugh.

"W-when did I pass out?" Natsumi asked him.

"A few hours ago, you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just tired...," She trailed off as she moved in to cuddle with Yushrio.

"Kureji and you seemed to have never changed," He said suddenly.

"H-hes n-not that bad I guess, just... annoying... h-how do you feel about all of us going back to Suna, hun?"

"Well, Lord Kazekage asked for it, so we have no choice, right?"

"W-well I guess not, but do you think its a good place for Aya and Isamu to be rasied?"

He nodded. "Suna is a great place to live, I like it there,"

"S-so do I, I just... I wanted them to be leaft shinobi like us," Natsumi admitted.

"It may be better if they dont since we had such an... interesting childhood,"

"Yeah, I guess if you put it that way," Natsumi agreed. "W-what do you think of that Hikari girl?"

"Hikari? Oh that bruette, well she seems very... unlike us?"

"Well yeah, but I meant, what do you think of her?"

"Well it seemed both Naruto and Kureji had the hots for her,"

Natsumi laughed. "Did you?" She asked jokingly.

Yushiro looked over and tackled Natsumi kissing her deeply. "Of course not,"

Natsumi smiled. "But seriously hun, I think we should get to know her a bit,"

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"She is so much like Naruto, I think that may be something we can work with," Natsumi said smirking.

"Are you saying she is powerful like us?" Yushiro asked, still confused.

"Possibly, she may be going to Suna with us to help out, if she does I think we should keep an eye on her,"

"Kureji is working the Chunin exams, maybe we can go and watch her skills," He suggested.

"Good idea hun!"

Yushiro smiled and rolled back over onto his back shutting off the T.V and curling up with Natsumi.

The following morning Yushiro woke up before Natsumi and sighed. He headed to the spare room currently being used as a nursery and saw that the twins were already up.

"Daddy!" Aya yelled.

It was amazing how only a few weeks old babies were so intellegent; maybe this is why Namagaki and Hitama blood were always kept far apart...

"I'm here," Yushiro calmed as he picked up his daugher in his arms.

"Mommy!" Isamu called.

Aya seemed closer to the boys in the family and Isamu was either alone or wanting Natsumi.

"Shhh, Mom is alseep," Yushiro told his son as he went to pick him up.

"No!" Isamu yelled backing away in his crib. "Only Mommy!" He yelled.

Yushiro sighed. "Fine, stay here than," He told Isamu as he turned to leave.

"Let me out!" The boy called.

Yushiro laughed as he lifted out Isamu and put him on the floor, he instantly began crawling around on the floor.

Yushiro traveled downstairs where Kureji and Hikaru were sitting and talking. Yushiro had to smile, the four have them had come so far in a short while.

"Morning guys," Yushiro greeted.

"Uncle!" Aya called streching her arms out toward Kureji.

"Why does the kid like me so damn much?" Kureji asked jokingly as he took Aya from Yushiro's arms.

Yushiro shrugged as he sat down at the table. "You just have that affect on people, Ku Ku," Yushiro joked.

"Natsumi still alseep?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep, she's been so tired lately," Yushiro said with a sigh.

"That's my fault kinda...," Kureji trailed off as he sat down at the table with his brothers.

"Actually, Nat admitted to me last night that you're not that bad, Ku Ku," Yushiro told him.

"R-really?" Kureji asked, clearly shocked.

"Yep,"

"Wow... well then I'm gonna try to stay on her good side," Kureji said with a laugh.

"Good idea, Kureji," Hikaru agreed as he stood up.

"Where are you goin'?" Yushiro asked.

"Store, gonna get something from Hinata, it's her birthday," Hikaru told them.

Kureji began laughing hystarically. "Hikaru and Hinata sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-"

"What are you, five? You're the oldest here you idiot," Hikaru said, irritated. "Bye,"

Hikaru walked out and into town ignoring Kureji's childish behavior. On his way to the gift store, he spotted Hikari and decided to stop and chat to her.

"Hey, Hikari, you shopping for Hinata's birthday too?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes, sure am! I have some brilliant ideas, but I can't decide which one! It's so hard! Oh my, you must be having problems too, aren't you? It's okay- do you want me to help?" Hikari spoke fast as usual, her eyes getting brighter as she came to asking if he needed help.

"Ah, no, thanks I wa just on my way to the store, I already have an idea," Hikaru suddenly blushed as he smiled even brighter to the hyper-active girl.

Hikari pouted, becoming discouraged for a mere second. "Oh well! Can I come? Please? I'm so bored! There's like nothing to do! Naruto said he wanted to hang today, so I made no other plans, but I haven't seen him around! So do you wanna shop together, hm?" She asked brightly.

Hikaru blinked. "Ah, sure?" He forced a smile as he made his way inside the shop.

She followed behind, practically skipping again.

Hikaru made his way to the jewlerly like section of the store and began browsing the selections.

Hikari went around the store, stopping in front of almost every piece of jewelry going on about how pretty it was. She did this almost about fourty times before she found a shirt tie she fell in love with. "It's mine!" She called out, ignoring some of the looks people gave her. She swiped it off the rack and ran to the front desk, purschasing it.

Hikaru finally found the perfect necklace for Hinata and purschased it, he met up with Hikari back outside. "Wern't you shopping for Hinata?" He asked looking at the tie in her hands.

Hikari brought her hand to her forehead. "Oh shoot! I knew I was forgetting something! This always happens! I always find something so pretty and amazing that I forget what I was supposed to actually get! It's so awful, really it is!" She explained, throwing her arms dramatically in the air and falling to her knees. "The tie was just so awesome! I couldn't help it!"

"I-It's no big d-deal, just go back in there and get something," He hesitated looking down on Hikari.

She jumped up, a smile gracing her lips again. "Very true! I suppose I will just have to go back in- I'm over it!" Hikari exclaimed triumphantly.

"W-want me to w-wait for you?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh I don't care! It's up to you!" She called out, running into the store.

Hikaru sighed and leaned up against the wall, not like he had anything else to do.

A few moments later Hikari appeared out of the store with a beautiful hair barrette for her best friend. "Ta da!" She yelled out, shoving it into his face. "Isn't it so pretty?"

Hikaru laughed. "Yep, she'll love it!" He told her taking a step back so the barrette wasn't blurring his eye sight. "Want to go to her place together than?" He asked with another smile.

"Oh! Yes, sure! That sounds like a brilliant idea!" She agreed.

Hikaru smiled as he turned to head to Hinata's, he could hear Hikari's light skipping feet tail behind him. "So are you always this loud and cheerful?" He suddenly asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh why yes! Of course I am! Aren't you?" She wondered, humming quietly.

He laughed. "Not quite,"

"Hm? Sure it is! Simple is my middle name and if I can do it, then everyone can!" She exclaimed happily.

He laughed yet again. "I wish it was, Hikari,"

"But it really is...," She trailed off, starting to become confused with him.

He sighed. "M-Maybe we should talk about something else, like... what are your hobbies?" He asked despretely trying to change the subject.

"Hanging out with people, dancing, playing at the park, meeting new people, catching cats with my squad, eating, shopping, singing, playing with little kids, and totally loads more!" Hikari replied brightly. "You?"

His eyes widened, he was almost happy she wasn't able to see his face. "I ah, fight with my brother in-law, look after my neice and nefew, go on missions and spend a lot of time with Hinata," He said simply; compared to Hikari, he was boring.

"Oh nice!" Hikari responded, still happily skipping along behind him.

"So, you with Naruto then? You mentioned you were supposed to hang out with him," Hikaru said trying to keep conversation.

"Oh, well no! Clearly I'm with you," She replied, giggling at him. She thought he was almost dumb for asking that. "We were supposed to be together today, but who knows what happened! Oh well! He probably is busy!"

Hikaru had to laugh. "I meant are you dating him?" He told her.

"Oh!" Hikari responded with a laugh. "Nope!"

The male ninja smirked. "Do you wanted to date him?" He purred.

She gave a tiny shrug as she skipped along. "I don't really think about things," She told him with a giggle. "So I've never thought about it!"

"Maybe you should, he clearly had the hots for you," He said simply.

"Oh really?" Hikari asked, completely taken aback. "I never noticed!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and mumbled, "That's cause you're too dumb,"

Hikari missed a skip as she stared at the ground, forcing a smile back onto her face. She was used to those comments. It meant nothing, she told herself.

"Well here we are," Hikaru said outloud as they came to a halt.

She nodded brightly and knocked on the door.

Hinata appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face. "H-Hi guys,"

"Happy birthday, Hinata," Hikaru said happily as he walked in and gave her a quick kiss.

"O-oh thank you," She mumbled.

"You're welcome!" Hikari cried out happily, hugging Hinata.

"S-so what're you two doing t-together?" Hinata asked pulling from the hug.

"Shopping!" Hikari replied brightly,

"O-oh," She said almost sounding relived.

"We have gifts for you, may we come in?" Hikaru asked smiling.

"O-Of course!" Hinata said brightly as she stepped aside letting the two walk in.

Hikari walked in and quickly made herself at home.

"Here," Hikaru said to Hinata handing her a small black velvet box.

The box contained a silver heart with a saffire in the centre.

"H-Hikaru, t-this is beautiful!" Hinata cried as she threw her arsm around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Just like you," He whispered pulling her close.

Hikari gushed at the couple from the chair she was sitting in. "Awww!" She said.

Hinata blushed fiericily as she pulled away and looked to her friend. "Shh!" She scolded trying not to laugh.

Hikari stuck her tongue out, but did quiet down a bit.

"Didn't you get her a gift too," Hikaru teased as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yes!" Hikari replied, digging into her pocket. She handed the gift to Hinata with bright eyes. "I looked all week for it! Then at the last minute, I forgot about it! But then I was reminded! So here it is!"

Hinata smiled as she walked to a mirror that was on the wall and stuck the barrette in her hair and put on the necklace. "T-thanks, b-both of you," She said with a smile as she faced the two of them. "You're welcome," Hikaru said with a smile.

Hikari smiled brightly, bouncing in her seat.

"H-Hinata, may I talk to you for a second, **alone** ?" Hikaru asked, no longer smiling.

Hinata looked nervous but nodded. "G-give us a minute?" Hinata said with a forced smile to her friend.

Hikari stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her. She frowned as she paced on the lawn; she hadn't felt so unwanted in a while.

A few minutes later Hinata opened the door and called to her friend. "Y-you can come back," She told her. Hikaru was gone and Hinata appeared to have been crying.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked, concerned.

Hinata forced a smile. "N-Nothing,"

"Don't lie; I might not get other people sometimes, but you're my best friend!"

"I-it's nothing really, j-just Hikaru doesn't know what to do about us, he has to move to Suna with his ffamily...," Hinata trailed off as she tried to push back tears.

"Why don't you go with them?" Hikari asked, making it sound like the most obvious and simple thing in the world. Sometimes, she thought people needed to look at things the way she did.

Hinata's eyes widened. "I-I can't! I have my squad here, and it's not like we live together anyway," She told her friend.

"Why can't they come too?" Hikari wondered.

"We can't all leave our lives here just like that," She said grimly.

"Oh...," Hikari trailed off.

"T-thank you, Hikari, but unfortunatly it wont work out," She said sadly.

"I'm sure you guys can meet up halfway every so often!`She said brightly.

"Maybe," Hinata agreed,

After a while, Hikari finally decided to head home. "I'm gonna go now, feel better! I'm sure everything will work out! It always does!" She assured Hinata, heading out the door. She skipped along happily humming to herself as she headed to town.

"Hikari!" A voice yelled from a roof.

Hikari jumped in surprise and laughed, looking up. "Hey!" She called upwards.

The blonde grinned brightly. "Hop up here, I've been looking for you all day!" He told her.

Hikari swiftly jumped up, landing beside him. "Sorry! I was waiting for a while then I decided to go see Hinata since it was her birthday and whatnot!" She told him.

"Yeah, I was here before I came looking for you," He said with a laugh.

"Oh!" She responded, also laughing.

He laughed. "Wanna go train with Sai and Sakura?" He suggested smiling.

"Oh, I don't care! Whatever you feel like!" She replied brightly.

Naruto laughed before smiling. "Well you have the Chunin exams coming up again, right? We can help you train for it," Naruto told her.

"Oh true! I'd like almost forgotten again!" Hikari exlcaimed with a laugh.

"So wanna train then?" He asked again.

"Oh, sure!" She replied brightly.

"Alright. let's go!" He exclaimed jumping to a different building. Hikari easily followed behind him, skipping along the rooftops.

The jumped from roof top to rooftop until they reached a clearing where Sai and Sakura were sparring. Sai kicked Sakura in the chest making her fall against a tree, he won.

"H-hey Hikari," Sakura said with a small smile as she stood up.

"Hey, Sakura!" Hikari greeted happily, bouncing from foot to foot.

"You here to train too?" She asked happily.

Hikari looked over at Naruto before giving a nod. She was more than eighty percent sure that's what he'd been talking about. Then again, she was never one to remember things for very long.

"Well then, let's start," Sakura said brightly as she moved back pulling out a kunai.

"Okay!" Hikari replied brightly, following Sakura's lead.

Sakura smiled before charging at Hikari, the kunai in front of her face with crossed arms as a block.

Hikari froze for a second before giving her head a shake and hardly avoiding Sakura. She knew the older girl was on a whole different level than herself.

Sakura laughed. "Why don't you try taking a hit at me first," She suggested.

"Uh, I-I dunno!" Hikari replied nervously, still grinning.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Im telling you to, try to hit me," She said.

"O-Oh! I'm not sure, I mean, I dunno," She replied.

"Just do it, Hikari!" Naruto yelled from the side of their battle.

Hikari stood there awkwardly. She was never one to fight without needing to do it. Then along throw the first punch or anything.

"Hello, earth to Hikari, hit me!" Sakura yelled.

"You cannot become a Chunin otherwise," Sai said to her.

Hikari stood there, for once, not completely moving.

Sakura was starting to become annoyed. "Why wont you hit me!"

"I-I dunno!" Hikari replied, taking a step back.

Sakura gave up and put her kunai away. "Good luck becoming a Chunin then," She told Hikari .

Hikari gave a shrug, still standing there. She didn't fight unless she was at the exam, or it was actually needed. Being a genin though, that was never the case.

"L-let's just go, Hikari," Naruto suggested, tugging on her arm.

"Alright," Hikari said, being pulled along by Naruto.

Once the two were out of sight from Sakura and Sai, Naruto looked at Hikari and asked, "Why wouldn't you train?"

"I never throw the first hit. Ever," Hikari replied with a nod.

He laughed. "That's one thing we *don't* have in common then,"

She blinked up at him. "Oh, you mean you always do?" She asked, making sure she understood what he meant. He nodded and she made an 'O' shape with her lips.

Naruto laughed. "So what do you want to do then?"

She shrugged. `Whatever you feel like!" She replied happily.

He sighed. "What do you wanna do?"

She smiled happily. "Anything!"

"Then you decide," He told her.

"No no! It's fine!" She replied with a smile.

"I want you to," He told her.

"I don't like to," She responded still happily.

Naruto sighed as he looked down to the ground from the roof. Natsumi was strolling along happily. Naruto laughed and hopped down in front of her. "Natsumi!" He said.

Natsumi jumped half a foot before smiling. "N-Naruto, you scared me, what's up?" She asked him, smiling. Hikari followed him down, landing silently beside them.

"Oh, ah Hikari you're here too, you two on a date?" Natsumi asked casually.

"I don't think so," Hikari replied with a smile.

"Ah, huh," Natsumi said cautiously. "Anyway Naruto, I was actually looking for you," Natsumi told him.

"You, were?" He asked sounding shocked.

She nodded. "Can I talk to you fora moment or are you two busy?"

"You can talk to me,"

"Alright, um... it actually has to do with you too, Hikari," Natsumi said, her eyes now locked with Hikari's.

Hikari smiled up at her. "Okay!"

Natsumi had to roll her eyes at the oblivious girl. "Yushiro and I were talking last night, we think there's something odd about you, Hikari, I don't mean that in a rude way, but we do still mean that. What was your childhood like?" Natsumi asked, sounding serious.

Hikari's smile faultered for a second, but only a second. "What do you mean?" She asked happily.

"Just answer the question," Natsumi ordered.

"W-wait, what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh, well I guess nothing," Natsumi smiled before looking back at Hikari with a serious expression. "Answer the question," She ordered again.

Hikari looked away, feeling nervous under the serious gaze. "It was fine," She replied somewhat dryly.

"Honestly? Or was there something major that happened that you couldn't ever explain?" Natsumi pressed on, not caring how uncomfortable the girl seemed.

"Natsumi, maybe you should tell her why you're asking this stuff," Naruto suggested.

"No, because if I'm wrong, mentioning this would be useless," Natsumi sighed. "So was there?" She asked again.

Hikari nervously shifted the weight from one foot onto the other. "I- uh - my mother was killed," She replied, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not what I meant. Was there any power, or something that physically happened to you? It's very important that you're honest," Natsumi said calmly.

Hikari stood there, absolutely dumbfounded. "I don't really understand what you mean," She told Natsumi with a laugh.

"Have you ever felt an odd power that you couldn't explain?" Natsumi asked again trying to make her question more simple.

Hikari's head tilted to the side a bit as she blinked up at her. "Uh- why?" She wondered, almost afraid to answer Natsumi's question.

"Just anwer it," Natsumi answered, sounding annoyed.

Hikari nervously looked around before giving a shrug in response. She didn't like when people sounded grumpy, so she didn't feel like answering Natsumi; she didn't feel like she was being very nice to her.

Natsumi sighed. "Please tell me, it's important," Natsumi said more calmly.

"I guess, kinda," Hikari replied, instinctively moving closer to Naruto.

Natsumi sighed, she was gonna have to say it, this girl was giving her no choice. "Ugh, Yushiro and I think you may be somehow like Naruto,"

"L-Like me? What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"You have the nine-tails, we think she may have a demon too," Natsumi finally spit out.

* * *

AN: Seems that Hikari may be more important then we realised, huh? :P

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	25. Chapter 25

Hikari gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no! That's not possible! I'm too happy to have a demon, r-right?" She got out, trying to sound as bright as normal.

"Not really," Natsumi said simply.

"B-But nobody's ever said anything, so well like, I doubt it!" She got out, forcing a smile onto her face. A demon, she thought to herself. That couldn't be right though, become her mom had been killed by the Kyubbi. She couldn't be a demon, too...

Naruto suddenly gasped. "W-what if she's like Sora?"

"That could be possible," Natsumi agreed.

"What do you guys mean?" She questioned, taking a step back from the pair.

"There was a boy named Sora who had some of the Kuybbi's chakura put into his body, it's possilbe someone did that to you as well," Naruto explained.

Hikari shook her head. That just simply couldn't be possible.

"How old were you when your mother died?" Natsumi asked.

"Um, just born," Hikari replied.

"Then it is possible," Natsumi and Naruto said at the same time.

She shook her head, her eyes on the ground.

Naruto rested his hand on Hikari's shoulder. "S-sorry," He said simply.

"Why are you?" She asked, surprised.

"B-because if you actually do, t-then I know what are going to be going through," Naruto admitted.

Her eyes drifted to the ground, but quickly she forced a smile onto her face. "Oh no worries! It doesn't matter, it's like no big deal!" Hikari exclaimed, trying to reassure herself and them.

"We need to find out if you do or not, and we can at the Chunin exams," Natsumi told her.

She tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it, just worry about proving me wrong," Natsumi said as she turned to leave.

"I don't get it!" Hikari exclaimed.

"You don't need to!" Natsumi yelled back.

Hikari pouted, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I-I dunno," Hikari replied, not able to smile. Could the monster that killed her mom, really be apart of her?

"W-want me to take you home?" He asked, concerned.

Hikari shrugged in response, still not taking her eyes off the ground.

Naruto sighed, he didn't like seeing her sad. "L-look, we were probably wrong, alright?"

"I guess," She said quietly, though, she was doubtful.

"I'm being honest," He told her.

"Alright," She responded, still not sounding convinced or anymore happier.

"Let's just take you home," He said calmly tugging on her arm.

She followed along silently, practically dragging her feet. How could something so evil be apart of someone like her, she wondered with a frown.

Once they reached her house, Naruto squeezed her hand. "It will be okay,"

Her eyes were still trained on the ground as she gave a nod.

"W-well I'll go," He said turning and walking off.

Hikari sighed as she dragged herself into her home. She took off her shoes and neatly placed them besides her brother's - taking in the fact that her dad still wasn't home. If possible, she felt her mood worsen. Why was he never home? She asked herself, sauntering into the living room and flopping onto to the couch. A moment later, Kazuki walked into the room with a yawn.

"Where've you been, sis?" Kazuki questioned, sitting down in the chair and flipping the tv on. He took one look at her and saw something was clearly bothering her. "What happened?"

Hikari shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest and placed her chin on top of them, staring at the wall. "Nothing, it doesn't matter," She responded, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, if you say so," Kazuki said, knowing it'd take a lot of work to get her to say anything. Plus, he figured it was probably some girl problems she'd been having, or something. Though, normally things didn't get to her, so part of him felt as though it were serious. "Really though, are you okay?"

The younger sibling looked over at her brother before averting her eyes to the floor, nervously fiddling with her tie. "I guess," Hikari mumbled in response.

"A-Alright...," Kazuki trailed off awkwardly. She was never really the upset type and it was slightly unnerving for him, seeing as he didn't know what to do about it. He stood up, his eyes still watching her. "Want dinner or anything?"

She stood up and shook her head, slowly making her way down the hall. "I'm going to bed. Night."

Natsumi sighed as she stepped into the house.

"Mommy!" A samll voice called. Natsumi smiled and picked up her son.

"Have you been good for Daddy?" She asked.

Isamu nodded. "Daddy is asleep,"

"Is he now, well let's go wake him," Natsumi said with a laugh.

Natsumi found Yushiro on the couch watching T.V with Aya, Kureji and Hikaru.

"Yushiro, I talked to that girl," Natsumi said taking a seat beside her husband.

"And?" He asked not moving his eyes away.

"Remember that Sora boy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't have a full demon, but she has some of the Kyubbi. I saw it with my Hitima. She was a new born when that nine-tails was put inside Naruto, I figure when her mother was killed, the nine-tail chakra managed to get into her bloodstream, therefore giving her part of it," Natsumi explained.

"Makes sence," Yushiro agreed.

"Poor girl, if that's the truth then she is gonna be in rough shape, that thing killed her mother and now its part of her?" Kureji asked.

"Yep, I guess so," Yushiro agreed.

Hikari's eyes opened and she was standing on top a rooftop in the village. She gasped as she looked upwards, the sky was a crimson red, reminding her of blood. She looked around but saw nobody in the neighborhood. She jumped down and landed perfectly as she did a second look, but again it seemed to be completely deserted. She pulled out a Kunai as she carefully headed towards the centre of town.

She stumbled over her feet as bodies scattered the ground, blood everywhere. She tripped backwards and landed on her rear as she stared in horror at the scene in front of her. Hikari brought her shaking hands to her mouth as tears welled up; what had happened? Where was everyone? Was everyone dead? She jumped up when she heard voices yelling.

"Kill the nine-tails! Kill the demon fox!" Some man yelled. Hikari stood up and ran away when she realized they were coming after her. She ran desperately through town, catching a reflection of herself in a store's window- she was the Kyuubi. Her knees buckled beneath her as she could hear the villagers get closer. Hikari felt herself get tugged by one of them and she desperately fought back. If she had killed all those people, she deserved to die, but she was never one to completely back down.

She felt another strong tug and she blinked her teary eyes open. "H-Hinata?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"O-oh t-thank god! A-are you alright, Hikari?" Hinata asked concerned.

Hikari choked on a sob as she clung to the older girl.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asked wrapping her arms around her shivering friend.

"I-I h-had a bad dream," Hikari hardly managed to get out.

"It was about the nine-tails. wasn't it?" Naruto asked, he was leaning against the doorway with a frown on his face.

Hikari wiped at her face with shaky hands as she gave a meek nod.

"Hinata and I were coming to get you, Natsumi and Hikaru have bad news for you," He said grimly.

She wiped the rest of the tears away and sniffled. "Alright," She replied, trying to sound strong.

"Let's g-go," Hinata said tugging on Hikari's arm.

Hikari stood up, fixing her tie and clearing her throat. "Okay," She agreed.

The three of them made their way to Natsumi and Yushiro's place, inside, Natsumi was leaning against the counter and the three boys at the table. The kids were upstairs sleeping.

"Seems we're becoming closer friends," Hikaru said trying to make Hikari laugh.

She gave an all too fake smile and attempted to laugh.

"When I first met you I used my Hitima when you weren't looking," Natsumi said simply not really waiting for Hikari to ask anything.

"Wait what?" Hikari asked, back to the airheaded girl she was.

"Hitima is a Kekkei Genkai only the Hitama family possess," Hikaru explained. "When we use it our eyes go pure white and we cann see, thoughts, feelings, and other things about a person's being, Natsumi is saying she did that to you," Hikaru explained.

"I still don't get it," She stated, shaking her head. "What's that mean?"

"It means she knows whether or not you have the nine-tails chakura within you," Naruto said simply.

She nervously shifted her weight onto her other foot, waiting to hear Natsumi's asnwer.

"You do," Natsumi said simply. "I clairified it by taking a look at Naruto's chakra," She told Hikari.

Naruto placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder tentively.

She felt her stomach drop as she stood there, not moving. She really did have a demon in her... why her, though?

"It also turns out that, your mother wasn't exactly killed *by* the nine-tails, someone used her body to kill her in order to get the nine-tail chakera inside of you, who that was is still going to want you," Natsumi explained.

Hikari trembled at the thought - people were after her? She wanted to ask to make sure that was right, but she was afraid to know if that was actually what Natsumi meant.

Natsumi sighed and made her way arond the table to Hikari where she rested her hand on her shoulder. "Being chased isn't all that bad as long as you have people on your side, take it from me, Yushiro, and Hikaru," She said smiling.

Hikari's head swam and she felt dizzy- it wasn't bad? How couldn't it be bad? Plus, they were top class shinobis it seemed, and she was just a genin that couldn't even make it through the chunin exams. Sure, she had plenty of friends, but even if she were being chased she wouldn't ever involve them. She felt sick.

Hikaru's eyes were pure white as he stood up and walked toward Hikari. "You're very stong, Hikari, the only reason you keep failing the exams is because you worry to much about your squad,"

Hikari took a shaky step backwards, her breathing uneven as she held a hand to her chest.

Hikaru's eyes faded back to black as he laughed. "Sorry, I forget how creepy I look when Hitima is activated.

She slumped to the floor and felt the tears well up again. She didn't wanna have a part of the nine-tail fox in her.

"It really isn't that bad," Everyone told her at once.

Hikari jumped up and ran towards the door. How would they feel if the thing that killed their mom was apart of them? Sure, Natsumi had said that it wasn't completely the Kyuubi's fault, but she knew that the demon for sure had something to do with her mother's death.

Kureji suddenly appeared in front of Hikari with hude red wings blocking the door. "I don't think you should leave quite yet," Kureji said calmly.

Wings? Hikari took a step backwards in fright, unsure as to what Kureji was. She glanced once more at the wings before fainting.

"Nice going Ku Ku, this is why we don't show our wings," Yushiro said with a sigh.

"S-sorry, but if I didn't then she would have esaped," Kureji said putting his wings away.

"W-wait, those are real?" Hinata asked.

Yushiro and Kureji nodded.

"Only the Namagaki clan can do that, though they aren't supposed to show anyone," Yushiro explained before glaring at his older brother.

"Having wings must be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure," Yushiro said oddly.

"What're we going to do about her?" Hikaru asked pointing to the fainted girl.

"Lay her down on the couch?" Natsumi suggested.

"Alright," Naruto agreed scooping Hikari up in his arms.

Hikari blinked her eyes open and rubbed at them; she had a headache. What a dream, she thought to herself as she slowly sat up. She looked around the room and facepalmed. It wasn't a dream, she thought somewhat bitterly to herself. Maybe certain parts weren't real though, right? She'd pretend that nothing odd had actually happened at the house- no wings, no Kyuubi, nothing.

"Yo!" Hikari greeted happily.

"Acting cheerful wont make everything seem okay," Natsumi said simply as she leaned against a door frame.

"Natsumi!" Everyone scolded.

"Whaaat? It's true, she can't pretend everything was fake," Natsumi said simply again.

Hikari forced out a laugh. "I dunno what you're talking about!" She exclaimed.

Natsumi smirked; she knew she was being a bitch, but she didn't care. She stepped forward and into Hikari's view. "You are a demon and Kureji has wings, you didn'timagine it,"

"NATSUMI STOP!" Everyone yelled again.

"Heh, but it's so fun," She said in a playful tone as she backed up a bit.

"I'm not a demon!" Hikari squeaked out.

"O-Of course you aren't, Hikari," Hinata agreed trying to calm her friend.

"Heh, Kureji and Yushiro are less demon-like than you," Natsumi teased.

"Nat, you're not being funny!" Hikaru scolded.

Natsumi seemed taken aback by her brother's yelling. "I thought I was," She mumbled.

"You're not a demon, Hikari, you're still you," Hikaru told her calmly.

"Yeah, I-I'm the actual demon," Naruto said grimly, he was leaning against the wall.

Hikari pointed an accusing finger at Natsumi. "You are mean!" She cried out.

"I know," Natsumi hissed before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

Hikari stuck her tongue out at the older girl's back, throwing a pillow at her head without thinking it through. She never was the violent type, but she was getting upset and flustered.

Natsumi stopped dead in her tracks before turning, her eyes pure white. She slowly stepped toward the clueless girl, heightening her fear bubble along with her pain level.

"Natsumi , stop! You're gonna hurt her!" Kureji yelled tugging on her shoulder.

"That's the point idiot!" She shrieked as she hit Kureji to make him go away.

Hikari screamed in pain and dug her nails into her skin. What was happening? Nobody was hurting her; why was she in so much pain? She couldn't answer any of these questions.

Yushiro stepped in Natsumi's view letting the damage she was doing to Hikari avert to him. Natsumi realised it was no longer Hikari she was hurting and let her eyes fade back to scarlet.

"Y-Yushiro!" She yelled catching him mid-fall.

"Stop hurting her," He choked out.

Natsumi nodded helping Yushiro into a standing position.

Hikari was curled into a ball breathing heavily and shaking- she couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Hikari, you alright?" Hikaru asked knowing the pain she must be in.

Hikari gave a meek nod, resisting the urge to puke.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked Natsumi.

"Heightened her fear, and heightened her pain level, that's all," Natsumi said simply like what she had done wasn't an issue.

Hikari trembled as she sat up straight.

"Sorry about the wing thing," Kureji said simply.

"That wasn't real," Hikari said with a laugh, waving her shaky hand dismissively.

Kurejin smirked.

"Ku Ku, no!" Yushiro yelled, knowing what his older brother was thinking.

"You sure bout' that?" Kureji asked as two beautiful red feathery wings sprouted from his back.

Hikari's mouth dropped as she wiped at her eyes. No no no, this isn't happening, she told herself giving her head a shake. Things like that just didn't happen, they just didn't. Ever.

"Hikari, this is real, it's in the Namagaki blood, like how Hitama have the eye thing that Nat just used on you," Hikaru explained calmly.

She looked up at Naruto, wanting to know if she could trust what Hikaru was saying- she didn't know what to think anymore.

Naruto nodded. "I knew about the Hitima, but not the wings, that is new to me too," He admitted with a weak smile.

Hikari pinched her skin- it was real, but then again, the pain she'd felt before from Natsumi had been real as well. "This is so uncool!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting childishly.

"Why is it uncool?" Yushiro asked confused.

"This is all just so dumb!" She exclaimed.

"But why is it dumb?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you jealous?" Kureji asked with a smirk.

"N-No!" Hikari replied her face red. "I'm not jealous and it's dumb because it's like- it just is!"

"Oh yeah, that answers everything," Natsumi snorted.

"Stop being so mean!" Hikari yelled.

"I can't, its who I am," Natsumi answered honestly.

"It's true," Everyone agreed.

"Well, stop it! It's so mean!" Hikari demanded.

Natsumi sighed as she walked toward Hikari. "Live my life and then tell me again not to be mean," She hissed.

Hikari puffed her chest up and tilted her chin up, trying to appear confident. "I bet I could!" She stated.

Natsumi smirked. Her eyes changed to pure white and she gripped Hikari's hand tightly. This allowed Hikari to see Natsumi's life flash before her eyes. Hikari's eyes had turned white like Natsumi's as she screamed in pain. When Natsumi let go both their eyes faded to their normal form and Natsumi backed up.

"I can't believe that worked!" She annoucned brightly.

"I didn't know we could do that," Hikaru said, confused.

"Neither did I!" Natsumi agreed sounding quite pleased with herself.

Hikari fell back onto the floor, her body trembling even more so than before. She dizzily stood up again and stuck her tongue out; again, being the childish girl that she was. "You can't get my dumb pity! I haven't had an easy life either! You're just being stupid!" She cried out, stomping her foot angrily.

Natsumi smiled again before gripping Hikari's hand, again their eyes both turned pure white, this time both of them screamed. Natsumi saw Hikari's life this time. Natsumi let go and flew back, Yushrio thankfully caught her.

"I-I'll give you t-that, b-but you and I a-are differnet," Natsumi panted as her eyes faded back to scarlet.

"Stop with that!" Hikari yelled tearfully from the floor.

"Kaay," Natsumi said happily. "We've seen each other's lives, not like I have a reason to now anyway,"

Hikari trembled on the floor, not looking up. She was not impressed with the whole situation, not at all.

"Anway, I'm going to check on Aya and Isamu," Natsumi said casually as she walked off upstairs.

Hikari stood up and fixed her tie and skirt. "I'm over this! It's no big deal! What's up?" She asked brightly, turning to the others.

They all stood speechless and blinking at Hikari.

Hikari reached up and fixed her hair, looking over at them with bright eyes. "Nothing? Well, that's boring! I mean, I'm sure you guys are doing something!"

The all still stood speechless.

"Well, this is boring!" She exclaimed with a nod.

"W-why don't I take you home," Hinata suggested.

"Oh! I can get there perfectly fine on my own!" She assured her bluehaired friend with a nod.

"O-Okay, well I'm going home," Hinata said making her way through the room.

"Ciao!" Hikari called out. "I should probably get outta here too- don't want Natsumi snapping anymore at me!"

Yushiro suddenly looked pissed. "You just saw the life she lived, yet you still rip on her? I should-"

"Yu Yu, stop," Kureji demanded gripping his brothers shoulder.

Hikari stuck her tongue out. "I'm over it! I don't care for sob stories," She told them, feeling bratty.

"Just get out!" Yushiro demanded trying to pull away from his brother.

"Stop being so childish! Gheesh!" Hikari stated, rolling her eyes.

"Me! You're being childish!" He screamed as his eyes changed to silver with black ring and two big black feathery wings sprouted from his back. "I'll say it again, get out!" He ordered once again.

Hikari yawned, but didn't move. She was normally one to listen right away, but she didn't like when people were rude to her and she was far more likely to defy people that didn't treat her nicely.

Yushiro growled as he reached toward his brother stealing the katana from his back. He quickly charged at Hikari.

Defiant and mouthy as she could be, Hikari still wasn't much of a fighter. She blocked her face and backed up against the wall.

"Naruto!" Yushiro suddenly yelled.

Naruto hovered over Hikari, his eyes squeezed shut from pain as scarlet dripped down his back. "Y-you okay?" He asked weakly as he collapssed to the floor in front of Hikari.

She hardly caught him and fell to the floor on her knees, not being able to support his weight. "N-Naruto?" She asked tearfully.

He smiled weakly.

* * *

AN: Uh oh O.o ...

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	26. Chapter 26

"You idiot! Why did you get in the way!" Yushiro asked, furious.

"Yu Yu, stop," Kureji demanded ripping the sword from his brothers hands.

Yushiro let his wings return to his spine before running upstairs to Natsumi.

Hikari stared wide-eyed down at him, unable to comprehend what just happened. "W-Why'd you do that?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "W-why does it matter?" He asked knowing she'd never catch on.

"Because nobody should do that, at least not for me!" She exclaimed.

He laughed weakly. "Well I did, b-believe it," His eyes fell shut once again. "I'll be fine, I have t-the nine-tails," He told her. "A-and I-I l-like you," He said almost in a whisper.

Hikari's mouth fell open. "Like, like like?" She asked, almost confused.

Naruto blushed and nodded simply not saying anything. Hikari's face went about as red as his, unsure of what to say.

Naruto sighed and weakly sat up. He figured she wasn't going to say anything more.

"L-let's go," Naruto said pulling Hikari up. Her face got redder as he pulled her up; their hands went together so well.

"O-Okay," She replied.

Naruto quickly pulled Hikari out of the house and out into the now dark street. The two walked away until they found a bench where Naruto sat down panting, his hand still entwined in Hikari's.

She looked up at him worriedly. "A-Are you sure you're okay?" Hikari asked.

He nodded. "It's almost healed,"

She let out a tiny sigh of relief and ran a hand through her long hair, looking up at him with worried eyes. "I-I wish you hadn't done that... I could've taken that...," Hikari trailed off.

Naruto laughed. "I'll remember that next time then,"

She averted her eyes to the ground. "I-I'm sorry I made all that happen," She mumbled.

"It's not a problem, i-it's just how they are," He admitted. "Are you okay, though?" He asked, sounding concerned.

She gave a meek shrug. "I-I think, but it really hurt me when she did those things...," Hikari trailed off.

"Probably, she usually only uses it on enimes, she can even kill a person with it," He explained.

Hikari sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against Naruto's side. She really was upset that he'd gotten hurt over something so silly.

Naruto tensed under her warmth. "Y-you did realised w-what I meant e-earlier, r-right?" He asked nervously.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I understand," She replied.

Naruto blushed furiously as he grunted in pain; his wound fully healing itself.

"A-Are you okay?" Hikari asked worriedly.

He nodded turning to show her his back. "All healed," He annouced brightly.

She sighed in relief. "Good!" She exclaimed happily.

"You should be able to do that too, you know," He told her.

She blinked in surprise. "Like you mean heal fast? Oh I dunno! I've never really been hurt like that," Hikari admitted.

Naruto smiled and pulled out a kunai, he made a very shallow cut on her arm.

"Now we can find out," He told her.

Hikari uncomfortably sat there as a warm sensation spread through her arm. She swallowed nervously as she watched intently.

The two watch in amazment as the cut slowly fell in onto itself and her skin looked perfectly smooth again.

"Guess you do," Naruto said smiling at her.

She timidly ran a finger over the skin; she felt nothing. Hikari nodded up at him, surprised he'd been right.

Naruto smiled even brighter as he laid back against the bench, spreading his arms out across it.

"So, now what?" He asked simply looking up to the bright moon.

Hikari followed his gaze upwards and gave a tiny shrug. "Whatever you feel like!" She replied brightly.

"Well your brother would probably be wondering where you are," He said.

"He wouldn't too much, since I'm always out and about so much," She replied.

"True, but still, I have no idea of anything else we can do, I mean I live alone so I'd be doing nothing anyway," He told her.

"Oh! That's no fun! Living by yourself must be boring then, if that's the case!" Hikari exclaimed.

Naruto nodded simply. "I'm used to it though,"

"Don't you have people over?" She wondered.

"W-well yeah, but I still live alone," He told her.

"Why don't you have people live with you?" She asked.

Naruto blinked. "I-I dunno, t-theres no one I guess,"

Hikari frowned. "That's uncool."

"I-I guess," He hesitated, slightly confused by her actions.

She looked at him for pretty much the first time and went over every detail- she'd never really looked at him before, just glances really. He had really nice blue eyes, she thought with a blush. "I really like your eyes!" Hikari told him brightly with a smile.

Naruto seemed confused as he looked at her. "Ah, thanks?" He said with a small laugh.

Her eyes fell to his stomach and she couldn't help but reach out and touched his abs. "I- uh - you're strong," Hikari stated with an embarrassed laugh.

Naruto blushed and almost had to fight the urge to back away. "Ah, y-yeah, I s-spent five years training," He told her with a small laugh.

"Five years?" She echoed, looking up at him with bright eyes. Wow, she thought to herself, he must be really strong.

He nodded. "It was tiring, but fun," He admitted.

"That's a long time," Hikari said in almost a daze.

He nodded again.

"Why do you have whiskers?" She asked suddenly, her eyes bright with anticipation.

He actually had to laugh. "I don't know to be honest, I was just born with it," He told her.

"That's so awesome! I wish I had whiskers 'cause then I could be like: meow, I'm a kitty cat!" Hikari exclaimed, pretending to scratch the air.

Naruto laughed again. "You really are an odd one,"

She smiled brightly up at him. "Is that good?" She wondered.

He laughed, taking a risk, he wrapped his arm around Hikari. "I think so," He said in a playful tone.

Hikari relaxed underneath his arm and felt even happier than a moment before. "Well, that's good!" She exclaimed happily.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a whiled, when suddenly it was broken by an irritated voice.

"What the hell are you doing, Nauto?" The voice asked.

Hikari's eyes widened as she looked up at her older brother. "Um," She replied quietly.

Kazuki crossed his arms as he glared at Naruto. "You never told me you had the hots for my little sister," He hissed.

"I-I d-didn't t-think you'd b-be that m-mad," Naruto hesitated.

Hikari looked between them. "I don't think he has the hots for me, Kazuki- he said he likes me," She told him, feeling smart.

"That's the same thing!" Kazuki yelled.

"Oh! I didn't know that!" She exlcaimed, looking between the pair.

Kazuki almost growled as he grabbed his sisters arm and ripped her from the bench, not saying a word to Naruto.

"W-where are you taking her?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Away from you, asshole!" Kazuki yelled back at his friend.

Hikari tried to pull away from Kazuki as she whimpered. "Lemme go please! Kazuki!" She cried.

"No!" He yelled at his sister. "You don't understand anything about dating, he could get you in bed easily," Kazuki told her angrily.

"But I always go to bed!" She exclaimed, trying to pull her arm from his grasp; he was hurting her.

Kazuki sighed. "I mean sex!" He yelled.

Her face went bright pink as she shook her head. "N-No! Naruto isn't like that and I'm a good girl!" She cried out.

He shook his head. "You never know, and you have no idea of anything!" He screamed at her.

Hikari shook her head too, still trying to get outta his grasp. "No! Stop! I do know; really I do! He's a nice guy and he wouldn't want that from me!"

"He's a guy, that's all guys want!" He exclaimed, irritated.

"No! Would it be fair to say that's all you want?" She questioned angrily, pulling away from him more. "Just leave me alone! I'm almost an adult!"

He sighed turning to face her. "Dad is never home and Mom is dead, I have to look after you, which means with guys too," He told her.

"Don't mention mom," Hikari got out. "And well, I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I can! Leave me alone! A guy *actually* likes me! Let me live my life!" Hikari exclaimed.

Kazuki glared at his sister. "Fine, but if you get hurt, don't come crying to me!" He let go of her arm and walked off toward home.

Hikari stood there, rubbing her arm tentively. She turned and looked over at Naruto, unsure as to what she should say to him. That was an incredibly awkward experience.

Naruto laughed weakly as he walked toward Hikari. "Y-You alright?" He asked, a blush spread across his face.

She responded with a nod, not saying anything else. Kazuki seemed to be really mad at her, and she didn't know what to think of that.

"Maybe you should go after him," Naruto suggested. "He seemed really mad,"

Hikari gave a tiny shrug. "I'm afraid if I go he'll get even more mad 'cause I'll be bugging him," She replied.

"O-Oh, w-well it's getting late, what're you going to do then?" He asked her.

"What do ya mean?" She questioned.

"Well you don't wanna go home to your brother right? But its getting late, as in a genin like you should be indoors, so what're you going to do?" He asked her.

"Oh! I dunno! I hadn't thought it through, really!" Hikari replied with a laugh.

Naruto laughed as well. "Well maybe you should now, cause I need to get home too, I have to get up early to train," He told her, grinning.

"Oh! Well, I dunno where to go!" She told him with a grin.

Naruto blinked. "Well, if you aren't gonna go home you could go to Hinata's o-or m-my place," He offered.

"Sure! We'd have fun!" Hikari replied happily.

Naruto blushed furiously. "I- er... w-well n-not that t-type of f-fun...," He trailed off as dirty thoughts filled his weak mind.

"What do you mean?" She asked, disappointment in her voice. "I love having fun!"

"W-well y-yeah we can have fun," He said simply. Not like she knows what I mean anyway... He thought to himself.

She smiled happily up at him.

Naruto too, smiled as he turned in the direction of his home and began walking. Hikari followed along side him, skipping along with a bright smile.

"S-sorry it's not much," Naruto told her as he opened the door to his tiny home.

"It's cute!" She assured him.

Naruto laughed as he lead Hikari to the bedroom. "I-If you want you can sleep on my bed," He told her.

"Okay! Where will you sleep?" She wondered, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Couch I guess," He told her with a nervous laugh.

"But that's not a very comfortable place to sleep!" She exclaimed.

"W-well no, but i-it's alright," He assured her.

"No! You can have the bed, don't worry about me!" Hikari told him.

"W-well we could- n-nevermind," He cut himself off.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"N-Nevermind, you can just use my bed," He said nervously.

"Why don't we share?" She suggested brightly, feeling rather smart.

Naruto blushed furiously. She really didn't understand much, and if somehow her brother found out, he'd be so dead! "W-well um, I-I g-guess w-we could,"

She smiled happily up at him. "See! Then it works out so much better!" She exclaimed.

Naruto turned his back to her trying to hide his blush. "Y-Yeah,"

"Do you maybe have shorts, or trackpants I can borrow?" She wondered. Her shirt was always comfortable, but she didn't wanna wear her skirt to bed; she felt it was too tight and too uncomfortable.

A shiver ran down the boy's spine as he walked forward to his dresser and threw a pair of pants at her. He kept his back to her as he pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side, and pulling off his pants so he was only in boxers. He walked over and laid down in his bed with his eyes shut and his hands behind his head.

Hikari's eyes watched Naruto intently; he was practically naked in front of her, she though to herself as she pulled her skirt off and pulled on his pants. She crawled into his bed, still with her eyes trained on his chest. He really was good looking, and she felt stupid for never noticing before.

Naruto opened one eye to look at Hikari. "Wh-what?" He asked nervously noticing the almost hungry look in her eyes. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Her face heated up as she pulled her eyes away and caught his eyes. "W-What do you mean?" She wondered.

"W-why were you starring at me?" He asked with a small laugh.

"I didn't mean to," Hikari defended, embarrassed.

He laughed. "That's alright," He assured her simply letting his eyes fall shut again. Her eyes went back to his chest, and then his arms. Why did she suddenly feel so attracted to him? She was never one to pay attention to guys much at all, but she couldn't seem to help it with Naruto.

Naruto yawned as he shifted a bit, his arm reached around Hikari and pulled her closer to him - was he asleep, or still awake?

A blush creeped onto her face at the contact of their chests and she looked up at him, unsure if she should move, or anything.

He seemed motionless and peaceful as he kept his grip on Hikari. Her hand ran along his chest without really thinking it though; she just wanted to touch him. He seemed so solid and so strong and dependable.

Naruto tensed under her touch as he looked at her sleepily. "W-what're you doing?" He asked in a yawn; he didn't seem mad, or irriated, just curious.

She pulled her hand back, her heart pounding in her chest. "I-I dunno!" She replied, embarrassed.

He laughed at her as he reached for her hand placing it back on his hard abs, his eyes falling shut again. She brought her other hand against his abs, her heart still racing. She felt like he any moment her heart would just burst outta her chest. She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled- she wasn't supposed to be that well, turned on by him, she was supposed to be the sweet and innocent little Hikari! She gave her head a little shake, trying to get any dirty thoughts to leave.

Naruto laughed to himself. "I forgot to turn off the light," He mumbled. "Shadow clone jutsu!" A copy of Naruto appeared by the lightswitch and flicked it off before it disappeared. "Better," He mumbled in a yawn.

Hikari watched in surprise as his clone shut off the light. The moon lit the room as her eyes reached his abs again.

The male ninja smiled. Maybe she wasn't as dumb in her head as she was when she spoke. Her eyes reached his face and she couldn't help but notice the smug smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" Hikari wondered, blinking up at him.

"Nothing," He assured her.

She pushed a strand of hair from her face, locking eyes with him.

"You seem to be interested in me," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Uh, yeah," She responded, giggling up at him.

Naruto smiled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before closing his eyes and inhaling, he could smell their scents mixing together, he couldn't help but to smile at it. Being the confident girl she was, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his- her first kiss was Naruto Uzumaki. The thought made her stomach do sommersaults, as she slowly pulled away.

His eyes were now open and full of confusion. He always thought his first female kiss would be from Sakura, not that he was really complaining. Hikari's eyes widened as she started to lose that confidence she'd had a moment before.

"Uh- um - erm," She got out awkwardly.

Naruto suddenly pressed his lips to hers again, his eyes falling shut. She slinked her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her heart racing at an almost unbearable pace.

Naruto kissed her back passionatly before pulling away, his eyes hazy and a small smile across his lips. "You are kinda a-amazing," He whispered.

She took a shaky breath and let out a nod. "You are too!" Hikari replied brightly.

Naruto smiled as he pulled her into a hug, their bodies close together. She relaxed in his strong hold and gazed up at him, a blush still across her. She couldn't believe she'd done that, but she was happy she did.

Naruto let himself melt into the hug as he slowly began to fade, sleep taking him off. A few moments after he fell asleep, so did Hikari.

* * *

AN: I figured Naruto was kinda needed more in my OC story, so him and Hikari made sence, besides seems she's gonna slowly become importent in Natsumi and Yushiro's life :3

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't trust that girl," Yushiro annoucned to Natsumi as they laid down in bed.

"Neither do I, but we can't kill her," Natsumi agreed grimly.

"Yet both of us almost did...," Yuhsiro trailed off, almost mad at himself.

"Yeah... I think we need to help her rather than kill her,"

"H-help her? Are you crazy Nat?" Yushiro asked, clearly taken aback by her comment.

"N-no," Natsumi turned to star deeply into Yushiro's eyes. "her and Naruto seem to be close, relationship wise, and because of the demon. She will need Naruto's help, but, she will also need the help of my eyes," She explained.

"So how would I help?" Yushiro asked.

"I-I'm not sure yet, but if she can get over the whole wing thing, you could be helpful in getting her out of bad situations," She explained.

"Fine, I-I get all that, but... I don't trust her,"

"And she doesn't trust us, especially after tonight. However she knows my whole past, and I know hers, that could be benificial,"

"M-maybe... fine, I'll do whatever you have in mind," Yushiro agreed.

Natsumi smiled as she connected her lips to his.

"Aya and Isamu will have to start at the academy soon," Yushiro told Natsumi.

"W-what? Why? They aren't even a year old yet,"

"No, but their intellegance level is massive, they're already as smart as a one year old," Yushiro explained.

"True... guess Namagaki blood and Hitama blood really isn't meant to mix," Natsumi joked.

"I think I agree," He laughed.

"We will start them when they are actually one, okay?" Natsumi told Yushiro.

"Alright, or we could train them ourselves until they are of proper age,"

"I like that idea better," Natsumi agreed.

Several weeks went by, Natsumi hadn't the courage to talk to Hikari about what she had agreed with Yushiro. The chunin exams were that day, so Kureji was able to get Natsumi in to be able to watch them, or more so Hikari.

Hikari took a seat at a desk, locking eyes with Kazuki; the squad had nailed into her head what the answer to the first two questions were. They were the same every year, and this year she would definitely be able to answer the second one, she was sure of it! She didn't comprehend what they were actually asking, but if she knew the answers then it didn't matter. As soon as the exam began she quickly jotted down the two answers and read the other questions. One would expect her to know them really well by now and understand them, but being the fourth time she'd read them, she still couldn't make sense of them.

Hikari made her arms pillows on the desk and rested her head on them, closing her eyes. She hated how she'd have to wait a full hour to actually be able to leave. She yawned and eventually she drifted off to sleep. Shun and Kazuki spoke a few minutes before shaking her up. "Wakey wakey, Hikari," Shun said with a grin, picking her up outta her seat so she was standing. She slowly opened her eyes letting another yawn out as she realized she was standing. Shun let go of her and she stared up at the two boys with a bright smile.

"I answered them, guys!" Hikari exclaimed happily, earning highfives from the pair. Kazuki ruffled her hair, a big grin on his face. "I knew you'd be able to do it, kiddo!" He told her with a nod. The three of them conversed as they followed everyone, knowing their next destination would be The Forest of Death. Hikari listened to them plan what they were going to do and nodded, letting them know that she understood what they meant.

"So like we're gonna go straight to the tower and just like ambush people, right? That's what you guys mean, right? Like we did last year?" Hikari questioned as they arrived there. The two boys nodded, neither of the three really paying attention as to what was being said. It would be their fourth time in the forest, and they knew it well enough that they wouldn't need to listen to the rules and whatnot. Hikari dug the toe of her shoe into the ground as she looked up at Shun. "What do you think happens to the people that open their scrolls?"

He blinked down at her and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not too sure, but I'd assume they would get disqualified, so please, Kari, don't do it. I honestly don't wanna fail a fourth time," Shun told her.

She gave him a big thumbs up. "Don't you worry about it guys! I won't let you guys down this year! I promise!" Hikari exclaimed happily, bouncing on her feet as squads began getting called back. "Who's gonna hold the scroll this year, anyways? Kazuki, again?"

"Nope, we're gonna let you hold it- we figure that would throw some of the others off. I mean think of it, if they looked at us three you'd be the last person they'd expect, right? So you're gonna hold it, but you can't let anyone know, okay?" Kazuki told her, his voice hardly audible as she stood in front of him.

Hikari's eyes brightened up as a smile appeared on her face. She nodded eagerly, just as their squad was called back. They were given a heaven scroll and she quickly hid it beneath her clothing as they headed out from the tent. The three sat down as they took in their enemies; a lot of them seemed tougher than the year prior. "Kazuki, is it just me, or do these guys seem to be a lot more stronger than last year's group?" Shun questioned, looking over at his teammate.

"Yeah, it seems like nobody's gonna be messing around this year. It's hard to believe that at least half the people here aren't gonna make it through this round. Then again, last year was the first time we did it, so I guess it's somewhat understandable," He responded with a nod. "But that just means we're gonna have even more fun trying to get an earth scroll, right?" Hikari asked happily, looking between the boys who simultaneously sighed.

"Well, Kari, I'm sure it'll be fun, but I don't think it's gonna be any easier than last year. If anything, it will probably be a lot more tougher. Which means this time you're actually gonna have to stay hidden in the shadows instead of marching around like this is some sorta game, okay?" Shun told her, trying to seem serious enough. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her at the last exam- literally, the whole time she walked in the open, but surprisingly nothing had actually happened to her.

Hikari nodded in understanding and gave a mock salute. "Yes, sir! I will be a perfect shinobi!" She replied, grinning.

The two boys smiled at their teammate before being lead to an entrance. Number 13; they hadn't ever entered that way before. Hikari nervously bounced from foot to foor, nervously trying to see through the fence clearly. One of the exam people stood in front of them, not really going over them. He was from the academy and knew that they weren't new to this at all.

"Good luck, guys," He stated as the gate flung open. Hikari hardly managed to get out a thanks as they quickly rushed into the forest. They swiftly began making their way towards the tower. After about ten minutes of solid running they came to a stop in the opening. The three of them stood there talking, pretending to be completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Three people are approximately North thirty metres," Shun said, not taking his eyes off his friends. Hikari's gaze shifted a little bit. "Don't look at them, or they'll know we know."

"Sorry! Right!" She replied, her eyes reaching his again. Hikari jumped when she heard some screams come from the direction that the people had been standing. "Did you guys do that?"

Kazuki nodded. "We set up a net and gas, they should be passed out by now," He replied, him and Shun feeling rather smug.

"Good job!" Hikari exclaimed happily.

The three headed over to the other squad and found three passed out guys; probably Hikari's and Shun's age. They went through all their possessions and found an earth scroll. Shun grinned as he held their scrolls triumphantly. He turned to Hikari and passed her back their heaven scroll.

"You hold this one and I'll hold this one, you guys okay with that?" Shun questioned, earning nods from the pair. "Alright, let's head to the tower!"

When the three finally reached the tower, it was really dark out. They opened their scrolls and were greeted by a chunnin. They got the regular speech and nodded in understanding- they'd heard it far too many times. They went upstairs to find that they weren't even the first people there.

The sat there and leaned up against the wall. Watching as different people began showing up. Hikari nervously glanced between her team members.

"Have this many people even shown up so early?" She questioned. They shook their heads.

By the fifth day, twenty-four people had shown up. Hikari bounced happily, looking between her friends.

"There've never been this many people with us here!" She exclaimed happily. The squads all lined up and they listened to the Jounins talk. They began whispering amongst themselves when they said they'd hold preliminary rounds.

"Wait! What?" Hikari questioned, not completely understanding. She pointed up at Tsunade. "How's that fair? We all worked hard to get here!" She exclaimed.

Tsunade looked stern as she looked down to an all too familiar face. "We are aware of how hard all of you worked, however due to recent events outside of the exams, we must follow through on our normal teditions. Genin will fight and the one who wins will move onto the final exam, after a month to prepare, that is where those of you will be chosen to move on to chunin level depending in how you fight and who wins," Tsunade explained to the group of young ninja's.

Hikari stood there in annoyance as a guy went on about how they'd be matched up to fight one another and whoever won, would make it to the third exam. She huffed in annoyance as two names appeared on a big screen; she didn't know either of them.

The two boys fought, one of them almost dying in the process. Once that match ended, the screen showed two new names. Komonoto Hikari and Ghikia Shun.

Shun looked over to Hikari and gulped.

"That's not allowed!" Hikari exclaimed from up top, shaking her head.

Chatter began to rise through the group of Genin. Tsunade raised her hand ordering for everyone to be quiet; the voices quickly calmed. "Names are chosen randomly, it is allowed, now step up to the ring," Tsunade ordered.

"But we're on the same squad!" Hikari argued, slowly heading down the stairs.

Tsunade seemed to ignore her comment as a Jounin below went through the rules with Shun and Hikari.

"I-I'm sorry, Hikari, but I wont hold back," Shun admitted to her as his head lowered.

"But Shun," Hikari said, looking away. She was debating whether or not to just give up right off the bat.

"Hikari, you can do this!" A voice yelled from above; Naruto and Natsumi stood above with Kureji and Tsunade. "You have to!" Naruto yelled again.

"Go to your corners," The Jounin told the two, Shun quickly made his way to his side.

Hikari practically dragged her feet, her eyes locked on the ground.

"Remember anything goes, now fight!" The Jounin yelled before backing off to the side.

Shun didn't hesitate to pull out a kunai, charging straight for Hikari.

Hikari slowly raised her hand, her head down. She would just forfeit, right?

Shun had finally reached her, slicing the kunai toward her.

She jumped when she felt it graze her skin. Hikari looked up at Shun with wide eyes.

He sighed at her. "Fight! You have to!" He ordered, pulling out another kunai - if she didn't fight he'd have to end it.

She still stood there, her hands shaking.

Shun sighed, they may be friends and teammates but he had done this more then enough times, and he was not going to forefit.

Shun charged for his friend again; he was almost a master at using kunai, no one could beat him with one. He moved with inhuman speed toward Hikari, the kunai slicing her cheek deeply, before he countered by kicking her in the back, sending her flying across the room.

She landed face first against the ground, hardly managing to get up on her hands and knees- Shun had always seemed to be more skilled than her and the thought of fighting him was terrifying.

"Sister you have to do this!" Kazuki yelled from above.

Above Natsumi sighed to herself, if she didn't do something that girl was going to die; she could already read the thoughts of the Shun boy, he was willing to do anything to win, even kill Hikari if needed.

Natsumi pulled up the hood she was wearing to hide her eyes.

"Well, how is she?" Naruto asked Natsumi.

"Not good, her fear level is sky rocketing, she needs my help," Natsumi told Naruto.

"T-then do it," Naruto told her pushing her to the railing so no one could see her eyes.

Natsumi nodded as she starred deeply at Hikari, raising her courage. _That should do it,_ Natsumi thought to herself.

Hikari pushed herself up, suddenly her shaking had stopped. She wiped the blood off her cheek and pulled out her own kunai. "I don't want to do this, Shun!" She cried out, hardly avoiding his punch as she managed to kick him in the side.

"Too bad!" He yelled throwing another kick her way.

She groaned as he landed a kick and she hit the wall. She stood up just in time to avoid a punch. She dizzily threw a punch that managed to hit him in the face and he hit the ground.

Shun seemed surprised as he rubbed his cheek. A smirk fell over his lips as he jumped back up pulling out several kunai with bomb tags attatched. He threw them toward Hikari, jumping to the side.

Her eyes widened in fear as she jumped to the side, landing on her back as the tags exploded. When did he get those, she wondered, forcing herself up. She for once felt hopeless.

From up above Natsumi sighed deeply. This girl needs a lot of help from her. Natsumi serched for her fear and lowered it again, this time heightening her courage, speed, and strength.

Shun yelled loudly as he threw kunai after kunai all attatched by bomb tags.

Hikari easily avoided the kunais and ran at him, drawing her fist back and punching him as hard as she could. "I don't wanna hurt you!" She yelled as he flew into the wall.

Shun almost growled as he stood back up weakly.

Natsumi tried to intensify more of her speed when suddenly she almost screamed.

"W-what is it? What's wrong?" Kureji asked concered as he caught Natsumi before she fell.

"Her nine-tail chakra h-has woken up," Natsumi whispered to the boys.

"Uh oh," Naruto whispered as he looked back down to Hikari.

Hikari's body trembled as she lunged at her friend once more, growling as she threw another punch, hitting him in the side of the head.

"I-If she g-gets anymore angry she will start to grow the nine-tail cloak," Natsumi told the two boys.

Shun stood back up just as she attacked him again, her eyes resembling the nine-tail fox.

Shun seemed nervous as he took a step back, pulling out a kunai that when spread apart turned to four kunai. "What the hell?" He whispered.

She lunged at him again, screaming in the process- her skin was starting to feel like it was on fire.

"H-Hikari?" Shun whispered looking terrified. "What's wrong with you?" He asked backing up a bit.

"W-what the-?" Tsunade asked looking down.

"Heh, did we forget to mention that we found out she's like me?" Naruto asked Tsunade nervously.

"Might be," Tsunade agreed looking down at Hikari nervously. "If she gets out of hand the Jounin will have to stop her," Tsunade said as she watched the cloak slowly appear.

Hikari was telling herself to stop, but her body wasn't listening. She threw Shun into a wall and punched him in the gut.

"Ugh-!" Shun yelled coughing up blood.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off the railing down toward Hikari.

"Naruto, no!" Natsumi yelled, but was too late.

Hikari hit Shun again; she felt like she was beginning to lose conscience.

With the last hit Shun passed out. The Jounin annoucned Hikari the winner and Naruto grabbed her. He dragged her to a back room, putting a slip to her forehead that sucked away the cloak.

Hikari's eyes fell shut as she began to fall. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest before she fell completely. "You alright?" He asked almost in a whisper.

She trembled against his chest; it felt like she'd been running a fever. Hikari nodded meekly. "W-What happened?" She questioned.

"The nine-tail chakra awakened, but you won, you get to move on to the last exam," He told her hugging her tightly.

"Oh no!" Hikari gasped out, weakly pulling away from him. "Is Shun okay?"

"He's fine, don't worry," He assured her. "I pulled you away before you could really hurt him,"

She touched her cheek that had a deep cut. "W-Why'd he h-hurt me?" Hikari asked, confused by her friend's actions.

"Natsumi read his thoughts, she said he refused to do these exams again and was even willing to kill you to do it," Naruto explained.

Hikari's eyes widened. "N-No way," She got out.

Naruto nodded. "It's true, when you feel a bit better Natsumi wants to talk to you, she promises she wont hurt you anymore," He assured her.

She relaxed against his chest, trying to ignore the pain she was in. "I-I don't wanna fight someone I care about e-ever again," She whispered.

He laughed. "Well if it makes you feel better, you will be fighting a random kid from the village hidden in the mist," Naruto told her, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

She gave a weak nod. "Y-Yeah, that helps," Hikari said quietly, still not moving.

Naruto hugged her tightly before pulling away to look into her eyes. "Seems your brother forgives me," He said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah?" SHe asked, almost having forgotten what had happened before.

He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Yup, are you ready to leave? I can help you," He told her brightly.

She nodded and wrapped her shaky arms around his neck. "Y-Yeah," She replied.

Naruto smiled even brighter as he scooped her up in his arms; she was so light, and walked out of the building where Natsumi and Kureji stood waiting for her.

"K-Komonoto, I'm sorry for that one night, but if you are willing to forgive me and my husband, I think you'll find you need our help," Natsumi told Hikari.

Hikari nodded, still not letting go of Naruto.

A small smile fell on Natsumi's lips. "Nice job, ah, I never had to take this exam, but I guess you already know that," She said with a laugh.

Hikari nodded again, watching the screen as it threw out two more random names.

"W-Wait! Where's Shun?" Hikari asked, looking worriedly up at Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "He's fine, he passed out, he's just in the infermery being looked after," He told her calmly.

She let out a breath of relief as she closed her eyes.

"Wanna go home?" He whispered to her.

She nodded against his chest. "Y-Yeah."

Naruto walked past Tsunade when she stopped them.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, just needs sleep," He told Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled in relief. "Good job out there, Hikari,"

Hikari frowned a bit. "I-I didn't want to," She mumbled.

Tsunade sighed and rested her hand on her shoulder. "I know, but as shinobi we must not complain, must not show emotion, he was following those rules, it almost looked like you weren't going to," Tsunade pointed out.

"I-I didn't want to, but something m-made me," Hikari got out, looking up at Tsunade with fearful eyes.

Tsunade seemed to shrug off her comment. "Take her home Naruto," She turned back to the match.

Her eyes closed again as she took another shaky breath. She just wanted to go home. Two nights in the forest, then forced into a fight really drained her.

* * *

AN: Donee :P

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
